Destiny
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: When a strange twist of fate changes Luna's life, she's thrown into the naruto world.She'll uncover ancient and deep secrets, not to mention dangerous enemies hot on her trail.Will her and her new friends make it out alive?MAIN CHARACTER DEATH?CHPTR.10 UP
1. Chapter 1:The girl that started it all

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story I came up with when I was at my dad's,so it may be a little (****cough-cough) out there,but its your decision DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MISERY BUSINESS BY PARAMORE, THE IPOD, OR NARUTO.Although i do have my own iPOD. I just WISH I was smart enough to own that stuff XD so,without further delay...**

Destiny

"Gooood morning,Tokyo!! Time to start off your Monday with the hottest tunes in Japan! You voted,and here they are-"

A hand shot out from under the bed covers and smacked the alarm button off,and it fell to the floor. _Yep, just another Monday... _thought fifteen-year-old Luna.

Neither her or her brother knew their last names, and had no parents or relatives that they knew of. She stretched, yawned, and hobbled into the bathroom. _Oh,crap! How could I forget?! _"Today's the day of the band auditions for the fall dance!" She slapped herself in the head at her stupidity and ran to the alarm clock still laying on her wooden floor.

"Double crap! It's 6:30!" She had exactly thirty minutes to get to school!She ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform. Now dressed, she inspected herself in the mirror. Her white blouse with the school crest on the breast pocket contrasted real well with her black school blazer,now being held on her arm. Her favorite part of the outfit was the skirt, red and black to match her school's colors. Finally,her eyes roamed up to her hair.

Her hair was what made her stand out the most, it was a mixture of copper and auburn, and she had her bangs on the right side in a single braid,now tucked behind her ear with a black ribbon at the end. She smiled and ran downstairs to grab an apple. She had a nervous feeling in her stomach,like something was going to happen,but she shrugged it off, blaming it on nerves for the audition after homeroom. She was lead singer after all. Depending on the song, she would play guitar as well. _That had to be it... _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge BANG! Upstairs. S_ounds like Will's up._ She smirked as he came down the stairs. "Have a nice flight up there?" He looked at her with groggy eyes. "Shut up." She tried to stifle a laugh when he missed the chair and landed butt-first on the floor. "So,are you planning on giving school the honor of showing up,or are you too lazy?" He grinned. "I would, but I'm too tired from my JOB." He put emphasis on the word job,as if that made him important and tough. She scowled. "So what if you have a job? It doesn't make you any cooler, y'know." She looked at her watch among all the other bracelets on her wrist. "Crap! I gotta get going." She went to the living room to grab her guitar and backpack,slung them over her shoulder, and headed back towards the front door.

"One more thing,Loony." She sighed at the sound of her nickname.Her brother had given it to her when she was six, before they had moved to Tokyo. She still couldn't for the life of her remember where they had lived back then. _Maybe I bumped my head when I was little or something..._She mused,then turned to face him. He smirked. "Just let me know the names of all the perverts at school who gawk at you. It's my job to be overprotective," he added at the look on her face. Then she smiled. "You're never gonna let that nickname drop, are you?" She laughed when he shook his head. "Fine. But try not to be too much of a lazy-ass, alright?"

He tried to look mad, but didn't do very well.

" Pshh, whatever!" He waved it off with a flick of his hand.She smiled, gave him a hug,and ran out the door. She ran a couple blocks to get a head start and pulled her iPod out of her bag. She sang along with her favorite song for a while, and soon she was in her own little world,with the exception of knowing she only had around ten minutes to get to school. That is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was about to turn around and punch the stranger in the face, when she saw the familiar coal eyes, glossy brown hair, and caramel skin poke out from behind her. "Hey,Becca!" She was a fellow newcomer, but moved here before Luna from England. _She looks more like an Egyptian Goddess if you ask me._ "So,what song should we do for the audition?" "Let's wait 'till we get to school, so we can tell Suki and Ayumi too."She laughed as Becca pouted, impatient as ever. "No fair.." Luna chuckled. "Get over it, Becca."

Pretty soon they saw the familiar brick wall and huge campus. They ran to their lockers, and almost as soon as they got through the door to their homeroom, Suki and Ayumi were by their sides and asked her for the song just as Becca had.

"Okay,okay! I guess we'll do this one." And with that handed them the sheets of music she had made. "Oh, this is one of the best ones we've made. Great thinking,Loony!" Suki exclaimed. She sighed. "I guess my bro's nickname sank in,huh?" They all laughed and after the bell for first period, made their way to gym. She smiled at the crowd and listened to the other bands perform. Soon, it was their turn. They took their places,and...

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good."

When they finished, the crowd went wild. She smiled with pride at the crowd, knowing just how awesome they all sounded after so many practices. And now it was all going to pay off.A few minutes later, they were walking down the hall, chatting excitedly about how they had gotten a slot at the dance,when IT happened, and changed everyone's life forever...

**ohhhhhh, cliffie! I know ur gonna yell at me because there wasn't any Naruto in here, but I HAD to put this part in for you to get what happens later on, so I promise reading this will pay off. I'll try to update every week or weekend, and I promise you the Naruto comes in on the next chapter. But trust me, you DO NOT want to miss what the surprise is! It'll shock you ALL! PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW! ILL EVEN LET YOU FLAME ME, OKAY? And sorry again for the lack of Naruto, I'll give you tons in the next chapter. Think of this as a prologue...**

**peace out**


	2. Chapter 2:Fate Intervenes

**Well,I know that was a short wait, but I had to put SOME Naruto in my story! Oh, and by the way, this DOES take place in Shippuden, and they're 15 still, but they've brought Sasuke back, and no, SasuSaku has NOT happened yet, but that's what keeps you reading, right? (mutters under breath) if anyone reads... XD anyways, let's get on with it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or pretty much anything else that's in this story. Well, except for the ideas, anyways.Okay, NOW we can start...**

And there she was, being a normal teen and chatting with her friends to her next class,until it was just her and Becca.All of a sudden, she felt an incredibly sharp pain in her temples, and heard what sounded like thunder. _Ah,crap! Why NOW?_ She knew exactly what was coming, and so did Becca, and she took Luna to an abandoned hallway, while she drifted off to...

_What the hell?This is my house! _She thought in confusion. When this happens, someone's almost always in danger or SOMETHING! Then recogntion hit her, and she thought one word: _Will._ But then came the phrase that almost always came when someone thinks about their brother-.._OH,SHIT!! _She felt her breath quicken as she got closer to the house in her mind.

Then she saw **him**.He had long brown hair, wih purple markings on his arms. He had on a weird beige robe with some purple...ribbon...thing. And he had something even weirder on his neck; a band, on which was what looked like a metal plate with a...music note? _What the...Is it time for gay Halloween parties already?_ She banished the joke almost as soon as she thought it- now wasn't the time for laughs..

The weird dude stepped forward, towards a shape bent over in the corner. Then her eyes widened._That's Will! _The stranger then said..

"I'll ask you one more time!! WHERE IS THE CHOSEN ONE?!"

She looked on with heartache at her brother's signature grin. "I'll never tell you, bastard-"He was cut off by a heavy cough, and she could hear the pain in it. "I'll never let you take your 'chosen one' away." She almost laughed when she saw him do air-qoutes, but what happened next utterly destroyed her. The man got an evil smile on his face. "Fine. Pity,though. I don't want to TAKE the prophecy's chosen one, I want to see them for myself. It would please my bosses greatly. Too bad,you could have lived..." And with that, he waved his arm towards him.She saw a weird pad that had holes in it._A load of good that'll do him!_ But when he waved it, her brother writhed on the floor in pain, and blood went everywhere! She heard herself scream out for Will, and Becca asking her what she was seeing,but she was way too shocked to care. _NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME,WILL! _She thought in desperation. She cried out in relief when he moved ever so slightly. _He's still alive!!_ Then it faded out, and she saw Becca kneeling in front of her,desperate for answers. At first she wanted to comfort her, but then remembered the fact that Will was bleeding to death on the den floor. "Becca,call an ambulance and tell them to go to my house. They'll find my brother on the den floor. You know the address, right?" She saw Becca nod slightly, shocked. "That's good."She saw her vision blur, and heard what sounded like a boy's voice, then the world went black... Once she woke up, she was in the passenger seat of Kilik's car,and Becca was telling him she had fainted, leaving out the vision, of course.

Once they got off the freeway, his hands clenched up on the steering wheel._ Of course he's upset. Will is his friend, just like he's Becca's..well..._ She smiled at the memory of her teasing him about having a crush on her friend,when he was a year older. She kept it a secret, but she knew they liked each other, just by the way they looked at each other,or when they one would perk up when she mentioned the other. Then she looked behind her, at Becca. She had fresh tears down her face, and was trying hard not to sob. She handed Becca a tissue from her bag,and she took it gratefully. She turned back around, and her heart leapt out of her chest. _There it is...Tokyo International Hospital..._

Five minutes later, she looked through the window, into the room the receptionist had said her brother was.The only one without a last name.She gasped at the sight of him, all bandaged up, then turned to the doctor,who was talking to her friends. She cleared her throat, and he turned to face her."I'm his sister. I'm all he has." A hint of sadness crossed his face."Well, you have two options here. I could perform surgery on his lungs and liver, which have collapsed from what seems to be immense damage caused by some sort of sound wave. He has a forty-percent chance of surviving."

"OR, I can give him a drug to make him go to sleep, and he'll die while he's sleeping. It's your decision." She was completely torn._Why did it have to be HIM?_ She took several deep breaths."I've made my decision. I want him to have every chance of living, and I know that's what he wants me to say, so, surgery it is.." She trailed off, then looked up at him. "Do you think I could see him for a second?" "Three minutes is all I can give you. Then we have to perform the surgery, or it'll be too late."

"I understand." She turned and walked through the door to his room. He immediately perked up. "Luna? Is that you?" For a minute, she just stood there._ He called me by my name.._

"Yeah, it's me..I saw what happened to you." "Luna, listen to me; that guy will be there when you get back, and I don't know what he wants. But I do know he won't kill you, as I'm sure you do as well. I want you to have this." He took out a strange necklace. It had a light sphere-shaped jewel with what looked like clouds or something painted on it. "It's called the Heart of the Moon, and it turns purple when the wearer is in danger. It's very sacred, said to belong to the Gods themselves. You were meant to wear it.Keep it safe and wear it at all times!" She took it and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, 'meant to wear it'?"

"When I get out of here, I'll tell you all about it. Put it on." She did as he said, and as soon as she did, she felt a surge of power and happiness, like she had been waiting her whole life for this."It feels good, eh?" Before she could respond,the doctor came in,tapped his watch, and left._Time's up. _She climbed up on his hospital bed and gave him a huge hug. "I'll see you soon, okay Luna?" She shook her head. "It's Loony, lazy-ass." He grinned and ruffled her hair. "I love you, too."

Right after, the doctor came back in, and she went outside with her friends. She sighed as she sat down on a waiting room bench in-between the two. _Tonight's gonna be a long night..._Soon after,she nodded off on Kilik's shoulder, making Becca giggle. The last thing she heard was Becca telling her to call her after the operation,and that she wished her mom would let her stay longer. She smiled and nodded,and was dead to the world...

She was right in the middle of a dream about her going on an amazing date with Nick Jonas when she felt a hand shake her on the shoulder, and involuntarily woke up. _This beyotch is going down, ruining my date with Nick-_Then her thoughts were cut off by two things- one, she remembered the previous events and snapped out of her sleep, and two, Kilik was the one who woke her up,which, considering what she thought earlier, made a blush creep up in her cheeks."What's going on?" "The doc's coming out.." He trailed off, the doctor having walked over to them, and she looked up at him. "Hi, how is he?"

"He...he didn't make it, Ma'am. I'm so sorry..." Kilik buried his face in his hands, while Luna just kept looking at the doctor, shocked. "Oh..." She saw the sadness and regret in his eyes, and looked away, knowing she put it there. "We'll have to put him in the morgue for now, but once you set a date for his funeral or cremation, we'll make the arrangements for you. Until then, his body will be preserved." He said the last part quieter, obviously unconfortable knowing she, a teenager, was now alone in the world. Being Luna the Loon, this hadn't seeped into her brain yet. "Okay. Kilik? Can you take me home, please?" The last part came out a little cracked, and he nodded. They said goodbye to the doctor, got in his car, and headed towards her house.

When they pulled up, Kilik looked at her for the first time since they had gotten in the car. She looked right back. "Will you be okay tonight?" He asked, worry all over his face. She sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for the ride.." He opened her door. She waved goodbye and walked inside. There, sitting on her couch, playing with her bro's cat, sat the dude that she saw in her vision,with what looked like Uno cards in his hand and on the floor. She jumped and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!!", among other things. He jumped also at the sound of her voice and dropped everything, but smiled at her. "So, this must be it. This is who they chose?" He looked like he was wondering aloud, while Luna just looked on with her mouth flapping like a fish. "Well,you're easy on the eyes, I'll give you that." He winked at her, and she glared back._Ewww!_ _I think I just threw up in my mouth. _She shuddered, and turn her attention back to him. "You bastard!You attacked my brother!" Venom dripped from every word. He smiled at her. "So I did. Well,my Masters will be very pleased at this. Very pleased indeed." And with that, he did what looked to her like sign language and disappeared.

She stood there for a few minutes,fuming, until it dawned on her- her brother was dead. She had no other family. It's just her and his cat, Tom,now mewing at her like he knew what had happened in the hospital.. _ok,that's just creepy.._ She backed up a little, then bumped into a wall. She looked behind her while she dialed Becca's number on her cell. As she looked, something caught her attention. It was a picture of her and Will at Becca's house right after a rehearsal. She and Becca had their arms slung around each other, and were laughing their heads off at Will's expression. He had his hand on Luna's head with a peace sign. It was his thing.Instead of bunny ears, he called it his peace sign._That's Will for you.._

"_Loony, is that you? How was the operation??" _She could hear the fear in her voice, and nearly broke into tears. "He's..he's gone, Becca. I lost him.." She heard the intake of breath on the other line,and heard her silent sobs. _"O-oh, okay.. I gotta go. Call me later, o-okay?" _"Alright,

'night." But Becca was already gone.

She looked back over to the picture, and did something she felt like doing almost an hour ago- cried her eyes out. She cried herself to sleep, on the floor, with Tom curled up under her arms.

The next morning, she woke up earlier than she ever had since she started High School. She stretched and got an orange,peeling it at the kitchen table. She then realized that Will wouldn't be joining her for breakfast anymore, and almost broke down right there. But before she could, she heard Tom meow at her, and she looked up. He stared at her, then ran out his cat door. She went outside and looked around intently. He was her last bit of family, after all! Then she spotted his gray tail flick into the woods behind her house, and ran in. She kept running, following his tail, since it was all she could see of him, until she reached some old well. She immediately felt a rush of excitement._ Hmm,don't know where that came from._ She looked around and spotted him walking along the edge of the well. She ran over and grabbed him before he could fall in, but he jumped out of her arms, just as the well began to glow a dark sapphire blue. Before she could even scream, she was falling,deep into the well...

When she woke up again, she was still inside the well._Hmm,I must have fallen asleep.._She groggily stood up and climbed out,landing clumsily on the ground. Then she noticed something. This was **NOT** the same woods. This one had too many low branches,with what looked like **footprints** inbedded in the bark._ Holy crap!Where the flip am I?_She asked in amazement.Then she heard a twig snap behind her.

_ Oh my god, this can not be happening. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I need some ramen!_ She rubbed her stomach. She was a big ramen lover, but she hadn't had any in the past few days, and she was real hungry... A figure jumped out of the bushes and put her arms behind her back. It was a man, with the same outfit as make-you-want-to-barf guy, but his headband was across his forhead. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here this late, and so far from Konoha?" He had a very creepy smile, so she did what she did best- make a smart comment.

"Not looking for you and your felllow gays,twinkle-toes. Nice bow." She stared pointedly at the familiar purple knot tied around his waist. He smiled evilly."I like 'em fiesty!" He reached into a pouch at his waist, and grab out what seemed to be a kunai, some sort of ninja weapon she heard about in literature class in between snores. _But,ninjas don't exist! Right?_ She stared wide-eyed as he put it to her neck, and closed her eyes. Just then, she heard a fist connect with someone's face, and what sounded like the man thudding to the ground. She opened her eyes, and sighed in relief. _It's a girl! With..pink hair? Awesome! Wow, she must have some freak of nature strength or something... _She was brought back to reality once she noticed the girl staring at her neck intently. She took a step back.

"Are you a vampire or something?" The girl laughed and said, "No, just a medic ninja." She pointed to her neck, and Luna looked down to see blood pouring from the side of her neck. She was silent for a moment, then turned pale.

"HOLY CRAP!! I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH!!AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The girl just stared and tried to hold back laughter. "Calm down, I can fix that." She sat down by the ninja and watched as green light surrounded her hands, and then her neck. It felt cool and soothing. She gasped, and looked down at the former wound. Nothing remained, not even a scar! "That's flippin' awesome,"she breathed. The girl chuckled. "So,what's your name? You're not from Konoha are you?" She looked at the pink-haired beauty, confused. "My name's Luna, but what do you mean Konoha? I'm from Tokyo, Japan!" "Tokyo? That doesn't sound like it's from any of the places in Fire Country.My name's Sakura by the way." Luna smiled. "Nice to meet you. Hey, do you know what a person's gotta do to get some ramen around here?"

Sakura tried not to smile. "You like ramen?" The stranger from Tokyo grinned. "I love ramen!" Sakura sweatdropped. _Sounds like her and Naruto will get along just fine._She heard her stomach rumble, and rubbed it. "Ramen it is! I have some at my house we can make, but you have to sneak in. My parents wouldn't be too happy I have a girl from a country we've never heard of in the house.You can tell me what happened on the way!" She grabbed her hand and led her along, fascinated by her tale about falling through an old well and landing here, in Konoha, from a world with no ninjas, except for the totally inaccurate ones in her "literature class at fourth period".

When she was done, Sakura told Luna about all kind of things about ninjas, most revolving around something some guy named Sasuke did,then about how he left the village and how they found him three years later.She then stated more facts about kunoichi and the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. But, she had ramen and was full, so she was able to take it in.But there was still one question she had been meaning to ask since her first bowl of ramen.

"Um, Sakura?Where's the bathroom?" Sakura smiled. "Right through that door, across from the closet." She walked into the bathroom, a room painted green and pink. Once she was done, she looked at her face in the mirror. Her face and hair was covered with dirt and leaves, and she ran out of the bathroom. "Sakura? Can I use your shower?" "Of course! Here, you can put this spare robe on when you get out, so your clothes can get washed."

"But, then your parents will know there's someone else here!" Sakura seemed to consider this, but waved it off. "I'll tell them I just bought it and wanted to wash it so it was cleaner, since so many people tried it on. That'll work!" She handed her the robe, and she got in the shower. The cold water felt good against her filthy skin,and she enjoyed every minute she was in the shower. When she got out, she put on the green robe and brushed her hair with a brush Sakura had handed her. When she came out, there was a mattress pulled out beside Sakura's bed, and she was putting two pillows on it.

"Thanks so much, but I was wondering. Do you think I could be a ninja? And that you could introduce me to your friends and the all-famous-Sasuke?" She laughed. "Sure! They'd be real syched to meet you! Oh, and tomorrow, me, Sasuke, and Naruto will start training you." "Really? Not that I want to be stuck in a class of preschoolers, but are you allowed to do that?" Another laugh from Sakura. "Don't worry. Chuunins or higher are allowed to teach under certain circumstances, and this would be one of them." "Oh, okay! Sounds fun!" She yawned and laid down on the comfy mattress on the floor. "See you tomorrow,Sakura..." "Goodnight," she yawned back. She soon fell asleep, dreaming about her upcoming training...

**Well, what did I tell you! Did it shock you or did it shock you? I bet it shocked ya XD yeah,i know, i'm weird. Anyways, I know there wasn't that much Naruto, but like the chapter before this one, you have to read them to get the whole picture. But it will be humor-and-Naruto-packed next chappie, I PROMISE! Scout's honor, even though im not a girlscout! BUT, if you review, I just might give you some cookies! XD**

**peace out..**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fun Begins

**Okay, I'm back! THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS! Yay for fun! -clap,clap- DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE IDEAS! Let's start it where we left off,shall we? **

Luna woke up to the smell of...pancakes? _YAY! Pancakes! _She hopped out of the mattress and almost ran downstairs, but then she remembered where she was and that she couldn't waltz down there to get any.She sighed and sat down glumly on Sakura's pink-striped bed. _Wow, she must really like pink! It must be in her genes because of her hair or something._She then smelled more pancakes, so she went into Sakura's bathroom, found the spare toothbrushes and all the other stuff Sakura had pointed out to her last night, (they were for missions, so she said she could borrow a couple things until she could buy her own.) and took care of her "Hygeine Needs". When she was done and ruled it safe to come out without smelling the stupid pancakes, she sat back down on Sakura's bed and thought about her most recent mess.

_Hmmm, I might as well give up on finding a way back home, since it's clear from all Sakura told me last night that Tokyo's not even in the same world as the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Maybe that Tsunade lady can help me find a place to stay!I'll have to remember to ask Sakura about it later._ Her thoughts were then interrupted by Sakura coming in with a plate full of fresh,hot pancakes.

"Please don't eat all those pancakes in front of me," she pleaded. "I couldn't take it!" Sakura laughed at her puppy-dog eyes."What, you think I can eat these all by myself? Why do you think I brought them up here, genius?" She got up and grinned. "Good point!"

So she ate the pancakes with Sakura, who was telling her more about hand signals(a.k.a. what the man at her house had been doing, not sign language). _Well, I was close,s_he thought, happily chewing on the best pancakes she had ever tasted. When they were finished, Sakura handed her her now clean clothes, and she went into the bathroom again to brush her teeth and change. When she looked at herself, now fresh and clean, she almost thought she was going to school in ten minutes and Will would fall out of bed again to join her at breakfast.

She almost broke down again, but knew she would worry Sakura. She hadn't told her about Will, and probably wouldn't for a while.

When she came out, Sakura was wearing the outfit she had described in her lecture last night, under the category of Ninja "uniforms", or what they wore on missions,and such. Pleased that she remembered everything, she smiled at Sakura. "It looks better than you described it last night! And pinker!" They both laughed and Sakura went through her front door, while she climbed through the window and met her outside.

When Sakura got back outside and met Luna, she looked at her new-found friend more closely. Her outfit was what she called her "school uniform".It was like going to Konoha's Academy, except everybody had to wear the same colors and design. She had laughed at the thought, but then once she saw the outfit without all the dirt and twigs, it looked pretty cool.But what she found most interesting was how Luna had added extra bits to it, like a black belt with her red skirt that settled effortlessly slanted on her hips, not to mention her guitar pick necklace and hundreds of bracelets.Aside from her outfit, though, the most unique thing about her was her hair, hands down. She had seen a few rare people with red hair, but never like hers. It was red and copper and brown, all at the same time,all mixed together. She loved the way the sun glinted off it, and the braided bangs on the right side of her face were tied with a black ribbon now tucked behind her ear. It was..different.But something in her dark eyes hinted at deep sadness, deeper than the fact that she was far from home. She couldn't put her finger on it, and slowed for a minute to think more carefully. But then she remembered that Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino,Kiba,Hinata, and TenTen were all waiting in Konoha Park to meet her, and led the way for Luna, who was waiting by her side.

At first Sakura looked like she was in deep thought, so Luna didn't disturb her. But then she snapped out of it and started leading the way. "So, where exactly are we meeting your friends?" "At Konoha Park, by the benches." Sakura smiled and pointed to a group of people on a hill in the distance. "There they are!" She matched her stride with Sakura's. "Are you sure it's not the whole freakin' town?" Sakura laughed and nodded. "Positive." Before long, they were almost there, and Sakura said that she wanted to go on ahead and introduce her a bit better. So she waited and watched as she ran up to the crowd.

Almost as soon as Sakura got up the hill, everyone except Sasuke and Shikamaru looked around in excitement. "Well, where's the stranger from To-kee-oh?" asked Naruto impatiently. Sakura giggled at how he said Tokyo and pointed to Luna, now just a shape in the distance. "Right down there. Now I should warn you, she looks different and wears different things than you're used to-" She was cut off by Shikamaru.

"This is taking too long, Sakura. Can't you just get it over with and show us? She can't be all that great." Sakura smirked. "I don't know Shika. You and all the other guys might find her pretty,'ahem', interesting,"she teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure we will. Can we just see her now?" "Fine, follow me."

Luna watched as Sakura lead the others down the hill, and once they were standing in front of her, everyone stared, a couple of the guys' mouths dropping to the floor. One of them, a boy with brown scruffy hair, red marks on his cheeks, and a huge dog, turned to the other guys."Um, I think we need a guy conference," He squeaked, and the boys walked away to huddle from the girls.Luna shrugged and turned to the four kunoichi. "Um, I have a question. Is that dog on steroids?!" All the girls laughed, and they launched into a chat about Konoha, Akamaru, and such.

Naruto walked over with the other guys a little ways away from the girls. Kiba was first to speak. "Um, guys, has anyone else noticed how-what's the word I'm looking for- HOTthe new girl is?!" Sasuke smirked. "For once, I have to somewhat agree. She is kinda cute." Naruto's jaw dropped. "You, SASUKE, think a girl is CUTE?!" Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Naruto, then back at Sasuke. All three burst out laughing.

Kiba gasped for air. "Sasuke...has...FEELINGS! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasuke frowned. "All I said was that she was cute. I bet I have a better chance than all three of you!" Naruto grinned. "You wanna bet? I bet she doesn't like you." Sasuke grinned,actually grinned! "Naruto, you dobe, that's the best bet I've heard all day! Fine. There's no way she doesn't like me, almost every girl over there liked me at some point! But I'm not asking her out.." This was an easy opening for Kiba. "Why? Got your eye on someone else Sasuke?" Sasuke scowled. "Let's just go over there now."Naruto leaned over to Kiba and whispered, "You can count that as a yes!"They snickered all the way back to the girls.

Luna was right in the middle of talking with the girls, when the boys walked back over. "Alright, since there's so many of us, let's all take turns introducing ourselves!" Luna grinned at the blonde who had made the suggestion. _Judging by what Sakura said about her being really neat and orderly, that must be Ino, or Ino-Pig. _She smirked at the nickname Sakura had mentioned, and shook the hand of the brunette with the twin buns in her hair. "I'm TenTen!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Luna." Next came the blonde, the one with the big fan.She smiled and said, "I'm Temari, my brother's the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand." She smiled back. "I'm Luna. The Kazekage is like the Hokage here, right?" "That's right." She grinned. "Awesome!" Temari laughed, and next was "Ino-Pig". "I'm Ino!" "Luna. Nice to meet ya!"Ino smiled, and looked at her outfit. "Wow, love the skirt!" "Me too, it's my favorite part!" "I can totally see why, it's cute!" "Thanks." Next was the black-headed girl. "I'm Hinata.It's nice to meet you, Luna." **a/n: I know a lot of people make Hinata stuttery, but it's just a pain to type, plus it gets kinda annoying, y'know? So we'll pretend she's not as shy. But she's still kinda shy. **

"Diddo! And I love your hair, it's just so long! Can you sit on it?" Hinata smiled shyly. "Yeah.." She grinned. "DO you sit on it?" Hinata blushed. "Sometimes.." "Cool!" The shy girl smiled, and next was the brown-haired boy, who basically tripped over himself to get there."I'm Kiba, and that's my puppy, Akamaru." He pointed towards a humongous white dog, and she had to double-check to make sure that's what he was really pointing at. "Um, 'puppy'? I don't know if you've noticed, but he looks like he's on steroids. There's no way he's a puppy!" Kiba laughed. "I guess you're right. I was always with him, so I never really noticed!" Everyone sweat-dropped, and Hinata was first to speak. "Um, Kiba, didn't Akamaru used to ride on your head?"

Kiba shrugged, then snickered as he heard Sasuke mutter "Sharingan" under his breath to activate the famous bloodline trait. _Sounds like Uchiha's trying to boost his chances even higher. Good tactic though.._

Sasuke smirked behind Kiba and activated his Sharingan._ The Sharingan, for some reason, never seems to stop impressing girls. This will be an easy win for sure..._

Luna stared at the next guy, a boy with jet black hair and...red eyes?_Boy,does he need some Visine.._She laughed, but managed to pull it off as a cough. "I'm Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." She just stared at him. He looked like he was waiting for her to recognize his last name, as if he were important. He seemed confused. "Well, aren't you going to comment on me being an Uchiha?" Behind him, the other brown-headed boy snickered. _Okay, it's time to bring this dude down to size..._ "Well, if you really want me to.." He smiled. "Go ahead."

Behind the brown head, she heard a groan, but didn't really know who it came from. "Well, okay: one, it reminds me of sushi, just like the back of your head reminds me of a duck's butt, and two, judging by your eyes it must translate into 'In Serious Need of Eyedrops'!" The boy stared, all the girls' mouths hung open, and the other two boys were just plain shocked. Then the silence was broken by a blonde boy who poked his head out from behind the brunette.(_That explains where the groan came from.)_

He grinned at Sasuke's shocked expression, and yelled,"BUUUURRRNNNNN!" The other two guys burst out laughing, while the girls looked at each other- never had they seen a girl who didn't like Sasuke at some point. Then they started laughing too."That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Temari said between laughs.

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke laughed as well! "Well, you've got guts, and you're pretty funny, I'll give you that." He held out his hand. She grinned and shook it. "I'm Luna." He smiled, then turned to the guys. He walked over to the blonde and whispered something in his ear, and the boy was immensely smug all of a sudden. "Sasuke Uchiha lost! That'll be sixty bucks!" Sasuke scowled, then handed him some weird-looking money. Then the other brunette boy came up to her and shook her hand. "I'm Shikamaru, and thank you so much for being the first girl not to like the Uchiha when they first set eyes on him."

She grinned and turned to the girls."Wow, you all liked him?" Sakura blushed while the others nodded, then laughed.Then the blonde ran up. "I'm Naruto.Luna, you just made this the best day ever! This goes in slot number one under Sasuke's Most Humiliating Moments!" She laughed and gave him a high-five. Then she heard her stomach rumble, and she turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, is there anywhere we can get ramen? I'm dying for some right now!" Sakura did yet another sweat-drop. "You just had some last night, three and a half bowls,too!" Everyone gaped at the two, and Naruto grinned. "This has to be a dream; not only do you not have a crush on Sasuke, but now I'm not the only ramen lover around here!" Everyone sweat-dropped some more. Sakura looked to Naruto and Sasuke. "Since we're going to train her,you two can come with us, then we'll go to Training Ground Four." They both nodded, said goodbye to the others, and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen.

Thirty minutes later, Luna was on her third bowl, Naruto was on his fifth, and Sasuke and Sakura were staring at the two in disbelief; how could anyone eat so much freakin' ramen?? Luna grinned as she finished her third bowl. "Ah, I'm full! This really is the best ramen ever!" Naruto smiled smugly at Sasuke and Sakura. "See! Told ya!" She laughed and turned to the three ninjas. Sakura smiled. "Ready for training?" She grinned back. "Heck yeah!" They laughed and headed to Training Ground Four, just outside the gates of Konoha.

"Okay, now that we're here, the most important lesson is on how to release your chakra. We learned it when we were preschoolers in the Academy, so we have tons of experience, and like I said, everything a ninja does revolves around chakra." Luna nodded as Sakura showed her the proper hand signal. "Now, depending on the person's amount of chakra and chakra control, this could take some time. Since you've never done this, and it's been fifteen years, it could be a little hard. It might take a lot of energy," she warned. She nodded, did the hand signal, and focused.Sakura had told her that the first time you release chakra, it takes all of your concentration, especially if it's been locked in for as long as hers has. So she focused all her energy, and entered her own world. But something was off..

Sakura was watching Luna's face intently. She wasn't sure how her body would handle it.She had never met someone who was past six years old who hadn't released chakra yet for the first time. But then she noticed her expression. Her eyes were closed, which was normal, but they were also scrunched up, like she was in pain. _Whoa, red flag.That's not supposed to happen!Let's see,where does the pain seem to be coming from..._ She searched her face, but with no luck, so she moved her eyes down to see if her body language would give it away.

Luna scrunched her eyes tighter as the pain in her stomach got worse and worse. It felt like something was squeezing it so that she couldn't breathe, like there was a barrier against her chakra...

Sakura then spotted her hands. They were still doing the signal, but were over her stomach, her arms wrapped around it._ Bingo! But what's wrong with her stomach? Is it an injury from last night that I missed? _"Guys, something's wrong with her. Someone needs to lift up her shirt so we can see her stomach. Sasuke grinned. "I'll do it," and he reached for her shirt, but Sakura wasn't retarded! She slapped his hand away and gave him **the look**. "On second thought, I'll do it." When she lifted it, Sakura gasped, as did Sasuke.

"There's just no way," she breathed. Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder to see what the big deal was. There, on her stomach, was a design he was all too familiar with. "Hey, Sakura, that's a Five-Pronged Seal! People use those to seal off people's chakra! Boy, does that explain a lot!" Sakura sweat-dropped. _Figures, he's totally missing the point! Doesn't he remember how much the Seal had hurt when he tried to use his chakra?And he was lucky enough to have a demon to ease the pain, but Luna, on the other hand... _"Naruto, run as fast as you can and find Kakashi-Sensei! Tell him it's an emergency!" "Why? She's gonna be okay, right Sakura?" She gave him a worried look. "If you hurry..."

Before she could say anything else, Naruto was already on his way back to Konoha. "Sasuke, if he takes too long, this could get bad,and fast.." Sasuke turned back to Luna's pained face, still oblivious in her own world. "I know..."

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the two gate guards from the Chuunin Exams. "Have you seen Kakashi? It's an emergency!" The guards immediately stood up. "He went to the bookstore to get the new book in the Make-out Paradise series!" They pointed towards the bookstore. _Crap! That's on the other side of Konoha! I have to hurry._ "Thanks, guys!" They nodded and he ran even faster._ I hope I get back in time. Hang in there, Luna.I know it's painful, but just hang in there... _He went as fast as he could, what with all the people, but it still took almost twenty minutes to get there. Sure enough, Kakashi was staring in awe at the huge display of his favorite series,complete with copies of the newest issue. Naruto sweat-dropped. _Figures. Kakashi's obsessed with them.I don't see why, they're so boring! _

"Kakashi-Sensei!" The masked jonin turned around. "I told you Naruto, training starts next Friday! You need a break-" Naruto cut him off. "It's not about that!We have an emergency at Training Field Four!" Kakashi instantly stiffened. "What kind of emergency?" "I'll tell you on the way!" Kakashi nodded and they were off...

Sakura exchanged a worried glance with Sasuke.It had been almost an hour already!_Where are they? _Her thoughts were cut off by another sharp intake of breath from Luna.Sakura had forced her body to sit on the ground five minutes ago because of her heavy breathing. _It's getting worse;they better hurry..._Almost as soon as she thought it, Luna took in another sharp breath, followed by a small gasp of pain. Sakura exchanged another glance with Sasuke. "Sakura, are you sure there isn't any way you can make her stop and let the Seal stop creating a barrier?" Sakura sighed."I wish there were, but the Seal would still hurt her, she's been at it for so long.We need someone to remove the Seal for good, which is where Kakashi comes in. Besides, she's in her own little world, almost as stubborn to succeed as Naruto." Sasuke grinned. "If that's the case, there's no way to get her to stop." Sakura smiled back. Just then, they heard running, followed by voices.

"Naruto, Kakashi,over here!" Sakura waved since it was dark. Kakashi came over immediately. "Sakura, how long has she been like this?" "Almost an hour.." Kakashi's face, or what Sakura could see of it, showed worry, then he turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "I need you two to stand behind her. When I release the Seal, almost all her chakra's going to pour out since she's been at it for so long, and she'll probably faint from exhaustion." The two boys nodded and took their places behind her. Kakashi and Sakura stood her back up, making her cry out, and Kakashi's fingers emanated blue chakra. They looked like dancing flames on the tips of his fingers.

"Five-Pronged Seal Release!" His fingers seemed to burn off the Seal, and she doubled over,coughing heavily, but remained standing. All was eerily still for a minute.Nothing moved,and it was as if everything was holding its breath.Everyone was waiting for the outcome.All of a sudden, a huge wall of blue surrounded the girl's body and spiraled upward towards the sky. Her eyes instantly snapped open..

Luna felt like she was about to die, but she kept going, kept trying. She had to for her brother, because for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt like it's what he would want her to do.Like she owed it to him. All of a sudden she felt something connect hard with her stomach, and felt her body double over. Then she felt...relieved. She opened her eyes to see what looked like a wall of blue surrounding her, spiraling upwards. _That must be my chakra, but why is it doing that? Why wouldn't it release earlier?_ Then she felt how hurt and tired she was, and grimaced. She felt her knees buckle, and the last thing she saw was a white-haired ninja with a mask on, then felt arms grab her as the world went black..

Sakura watched as Luna grimaced and fell into the boys' arms, then turned to Kakashi. "Sensei, why do you think she had a Five-Pronged Seal? She doesn't have a demon, so why would she need one?" The Jonin sighed. "I'm just as confused as you are. Maybe someone from her world, or 'To-kee-oh' as Naruto called it, put it there to keep her from using jutsu, but if they don't have ninja there..." He trailed off and scratched his head in thought. "It just doesn't add up." He turned to Naruto, Sasuke, and the unconscious Luna. "Does anyone know where she's staying in Konoha?" Sakura raised her hand. "She's staying with me, but my parents don't know about it, they don't exactly trust strangers from another world.." She looked at Luna. "Can someone help me carry her home?" she asked sheepishly. Kakashi heaved yet another sigh. "I'll carry her." With that he picked her up, and they headed back to Konoha.

Naruto walked with the others, thinking about tonight's events. _I still don't get it. How could she hold out that long? If Sakura's right about how long we were gone, it should have been almost impossible for her. I mean, I could do it, Kyuubi's able to somewhat ease the pain. But she doesn't have a demon. __**a/n: There's Naruto for ya, completely missing the most important question;why the heck does she have a Seal in the first place? But then again, how **__**could**__** she hang in there that long? **_"Kakashi-Sensei, I don't get how she could go that long without fainting or something. It should be almost impossible, right?" The team captain seemed to ponder this. "Hmmm, for once,Naruto, you're right-" He was cut off by Naruto's protests. "ANYWAYS, the only reason I could think of is that she must have a lot of determination, or someone to prove something to..." Naruto stopped his complaints and glanced at the unconscious girl. _God, does __that__ sound familiar.But what could possibly be her motivation? I wonder..._He was interrupted by a chuckle from Sasuke. "What's so funny, Sasuke?" He smirked. "Naruto, it looks like when it comes to determination,you've met your match." He looked pointedly at the already stirring Luna.

Sakura stared at Luna, now already starting to wake. _How the heck does she find the energy?_She then pointed to a house two streets away. "There's my house. If she wakes up before we get there, I'll just knock her back out." She looked at the two shocked faces of her teammates and shrugged. "If I don't, she'll just use up more of her energy, which would put her in real bad shape tomorrow." Kakashi perked up at this. "What do you mean, 'tomorrow'?" "We're training her," Sakura explained. "Oh, in that case, I have something to give you later,Sakura." She nodded, then looked towards Luna, now back asleep. Then they made it to her house.

Kakashi turned to the three ninjas. "Okay, since Sakura's parents don't know about her little guest, Sakura, you'll go through the front door, while we get her up there as quietly as possible." The three ninja nodded, and Sakura ran to the front door. He then turned back to the boys. "I'll teleport up there, you two can climb." "But why do we have to go up there?" He sighed at yet another complaint from the blond. "So we can make sure she's quiet, too. Besides, someone needs to help me get her on a bed." He grinned under his mask. "Think of it as extra training, except very lightweight." The two boys sweat-dropped, but nodded. He did the necessary hand signals and was soon in an upstairs bedroom with a mattress on the floor._This must be where she's sleeping. Easy enough._While waiting for the other two, he set her down on the higher bed, Sakura's. She rolled over, but didn't wake up. He sighed in relief.Then he heard someone slip in, then a loud _thud_that was followed by a quiet groan from Sasuke. He sighed and shook his head._ Sounds like Naruto made it._Before he could make a smart comment, though, Sakura opened the door, yelled down, "I just tripped, that's all!", then sighed when she saw Naruto lying face-down on her floor.

_Figures. I should've known Naruto couldn't be quiet!_She looked on while Sasuke laughed at Naruto, who then started to argue with him, as usual. _Whatever. Where's Luna? _She looked around until she found her on her bed. She saw her move and froze, as did everyone else. Sakura held her breath as Luna's eyes fluttered, but all she did was turn away from them, mutter what sounded like "Will must be having another freakin' party," then fell back asleep. They all let out huge sighs, then Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion. "Who the heck is Will?" He gave a mischievous grin. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Sakura sweat-dropped for what must have been the hundredth time that day. _That was the most pathetic attempt at annoyance ever. He must have hit his head pretty hard.._Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto looking over at Sasuke in triumph. _What the?_She turned, and for a split second, she swore she saw that Sasuke was tensed up and looked...mad? _Well that's new.._But it disappeared once she laughed and said, "Sasuke apparently doesn't know this, but there isn't even a 'Will' in Konoha, or anywhere I've been, for that matter." She watched him turn red in his cheeks and mutter something under his breath, then she turned back to Naruto. "But seriously, I have no idea who Will is. Maybe he's part of her family, or her boyfriend or something."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess.." He looked at the girl. _What is it that your hiding?I'll have to ask her, maybe in a few days..._He then turned his attention back to Kakashi. "Boy am I tired.." He yawned and stretched. "Can we go home now?" It looked like he smirked under his mask. "Why, Naruto, thank you for volunteering to put her in the bed for me, I'd love to go home." "What are you talking about, she's already there!" The Jonin pointed to a lower spare mattress on the floor, with pillows and everything. _How the heck did I miss that?_He smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Fine, I'll do it." He watched as Sakura lifted up the covers on the mattress, and as Kakashi handed her a bag before poofing out. Sasuke then smirked. "Have fun, Naruto. Bye, Sakura." And with that, he climbed out the window and disappeared. He sighed and walked over to Sakura's bed. He lightly picked Luna up, then froze as she moved in his arms. Once she was still, he carefully walked over to the mattress and bent over to put her on it. All of a sudden, her expression changed, and a frown came on her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. For a second, Naruto's eyes widened, thinking she had been awake this whole time. But then he heard her let out a quiet snore and he sighed in relief as he laid her on the bed.

Sakura watched the whole process, then froze when Luna whispered something that made Naruto freeze and look shocked. _Was she awake?_But then he sighed in relief and laid her on the mattress lightly. She walked over to him,confused. "What just happened? You looked pretty scared for a minute there." He looked at her, seeming lost in thought. "She whispered, 'I'm sorry,' but then she snored a little bit. But what I want to know is, why is she sorry? Who was she talking to?" Sakura stared at Luna, shocked. "I...I dunno...maybe we should ask her, but not tomorrow. We just met her, so we should wait 'till she trusts us some more." He nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Anyways, I really am tired, so, bye Sakura." He left through her window, and Sakura walked over to Luna's mattress. The dreaming girl had a sad smile on her face, and Sakura turned away before her mind processed that bit of information. _I have enough to think about as it is.._She then remembered the bag Kakashi-Sensei had given her, and reached inside. She pulled out slips of paper and a note. It read:

_Chakra strips. Use to find out your chakra's element nature-wind, water, fire, or lightning. To use; put one strip between fingers and emit chakra into the paper. Read chart to interpret results..._

Sakura then looked at a chart that showed different ways the paper could split apart. She memorized the patterns and meanings, then put on her PJ's. She looked over at Luna for one last time, then realized she still had her clothes on. _Note to self- take Luna shopping for girl essentials._ She climbed into bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Well, what do ya think? Was this a little better?I know it could of been a bit funnier, so trust me when I say I'm sorry for the loss of humor. Also, I'm sorry it kinda focused on Luna, but she is pretty much the main character, so yeah. And in case your wondering, this story will probably be told mainly in Luna's, Naruto's, Sakura's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's points of view. But more naruto,sakura,luna,and sasuke's. If it wasn't good, feel free to flame me or watever. I'd love to hear your opinions. And I know it has lots of descriptions and such in it, but I made it up in my mind, so that's how I like to type it- so you can see it in your mind, too! READ AND REVIEW, AND ILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!! XD **

**(okay, maybe I wont give you cookies, but I WILL mention you in the beginning of my chapters, which is probably all that everyone reads. Lol)**

**peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

**Ok, for this one, there's a time skip, but only about two weeks, so, not that much of one. It's just that for those two weeks, they train 24/7, so there's not much to write. **

Sakura watched on as Luna mastered the medic technique that had taken her two weeks to master. It had taken Luna only five days. _I still don't get how she learns so quickly and obtains such high a level of skill..Maybe it all comes back to what Kakashi-Sensei had said two weeks ago when he released her Seal.._ Her mind wandered back to that mysterious night."Sakura, are you okay? Earth to Sakuraaaa!" She giggled as Luna waved her hands in front of her face. "I was thinking. You know, what normal people do." "Sakura, can we go train in the forest now?" Sakura sweatdropped. _She's just like Naruto and Sasuke! The hard, physical training is her favorite part._Sakura sighed mentally._ Speaking of those two, we've barely seen them these two weeks, I've been training Luna so hard. Maybe we could use a break.._

"Luna, what we need is a break! Neither of us have really seen anyone these past two weeks, not even my teammates. Soooo, I'm going to take you out to Ichiraku's, and we'll meet up with Sasuke and Naruto." Luna perked up at the thought of her friends and free ramen.

"Do you think Ino and Temari can come too?" Sakura grinned. "Great idea!" So there they were, twenty minutes later, happily talking with the girls and waiting for the guys."Hey Luna,what's the best technique you've learned so far?" asked Temari. Luna smirked at Sakura. "Sakura may not like the technique as much as I do anymore after yesterday." She watched with amusement as a blush crept up in Sakura's cheeks. Temari grinned. "Tell me!" "Okay, okay." She leaned over to whisper in Temari's ear.

"Yesterday, I used the transformation jutsu and transformed into Sasuke. I found Sakura, and she was all, 'Oh, hi Sasuke! It's good to see you!' and such. Then I decided to have fun with it and asked her out to see how she'd react. She got all glowey-eyed and said 'Sasuke I'd love to! I've been waiting so long for you to ask me!' and stuff. It was hilarious! But then I poofed into myself again and started rolling on the floor laughing. Her vein in her forehead looked like it was trying to pop out and kill me! It was scary, but hilarious all the same," she finished with a giggle. Temari burst out laughing, while Sakura blushed even harder. "Please, guys, don't tell anyone, especially Sasuke! It'd be so akward!" Temari looked to be too busy laughing to talk, so she just nodded. Just then, they heard Naruto yelling something about his ramen supply going missing, while Sasuke insisted he didn't take it. All four girls sweat-dropped. _Yep, they're here._ Luna sighed then waved to the two bickering ninja. "Hey, get your butts over here and stop acting like an old married couple!" They stopped their arguing and looked over at them.Naruto grinned and they walked over, Sasuke sitting between Sakura and Ino, while Naruto sat between Luna and Temari. They then launched into a long chat about techniques and apartments for sale (for Luna's, of course).

About half an hour later, Luna and Naruto were in a race to see who could finish their fifth bowl of ramen first, Naruto leading by a hair. Everyone else at the table was just staring at the two, all of them thinking along the lines of _What idiots, _and_ How can they eat so much freaking ramen and ENJOY it??_ Then Naruto slurped the last strand, as did Luna. "TIE!" they shouted at the same time. Everyone else just sighed and shook their heads. "Anyways, Sasuke, Naruto, wait until you see all that I taught Luna. I think you'll be pretty shocked." Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, it's only been two weeks. How much could she possibly learn?" Naruto perked up. "Hey Luna, want to fight against me and Sasuke? " "Now there's a challenge! Wait, one-on-one right? Not both at the same time." Sasuke smirked. "Please, if we went at the same time, you wouldn't stand a chance!" She scowled. "Whatever." Ino and Temari looked at each other- _Who would want to miss this?_ "Hey, can we come too?" Naruto gave them his signature grin. "Sure, who wouldn't want to come and see Sasuke lose?"

Luna looked straight at Naruto and smirked as he charged at her. She leaped into the air, throwing a couple kunais as she went. He smirked right back as he dodged them and threw a shuriken at her while she was in mid-air. She knew there was no way to dodge it, but her brain was screaming at her, showing some foreign hand signal to her. _Sakura never taught me this one, but if my brain tells me to use it, I don't have much of a choice,do I?_ So she did the signal and watched as a second her appeared and moved the real her to dodge the shuriken, taking the blow and disappearing. She came down to see Naruto's shocked face and smiled slightly, shocked herself.

Naruto watched in awe as she made a perfect shadow clone._When Sakura said she taught her a lot, she wasn't kidding._ Then he realized something- Sakura didn't know the technique! _Then how?.._

Sakura heard the wild bets between Ino and Temari, but didn't pay attention. She was too busy looking at the hand signal Luna was making. _It looks so familiar, but I know I didn't teach it to her._ Needless to say, she was speechless when Luna made a perfect shadow clone to dodge the blow. Judging by Naruto's expression, it was clear he didn't teach it to her either._Then how the hell?.._

Luna sighed, then looked back at her opponent. "Okay, I don't know what I just did, but let's just keep going, okay?" The blond nodded, then grinned. She felt pressure on her back and turned around. There, giving her his signature fox grin, was Naruto, pointing a kunai at her. _So..he can do it too. I'll have to ask him about it later. But for now, I need to focus on getting out of this trap.._ She then felt a kunai to her back, and smirked. She still knew which one was which. "Well, Luna, I don't know how you pulled it off, but you managed to do a technique that only me and a few Jonin know. But you still don't know how to escape from my attack." She chuckled. "Wrong!" She elbowed the real Naruto in the ribs hard behind her, then punched the clone, which disappeared.

She grinned and turned to face the real Naruto. "Don't worry, I don't know your attacks. I was just improvising." He chuckled and made the signal again. "Try this on for size." About ten more clones appeared. She sighed and gathered her chakra.

Naruto took a quick glance behind the tree he was sitting under. _No sign of her. Guess it's time to go out where they can see us now. _He got up and started walking out of the forest in the training area. They had been fighting for almost an hour now, and he was exhausted. When he made it out, Luna was bent over and panting too. He smirked as she stiffened and looked up at him. "Give up Luna?" "You wish, Naruto." She stood up straight again and studied him. _She must be trying to figure out what I'll do next. Okay then, it's time to end this.._

Luna studied him for a minute, trying to decode what he was thinking about doing next._Time to end this!_ She ran at him, fist ready. He made another shadow clone, and she punched it, making it disappear. _It's a good thing I saved this technique until now._ She stopped, raised her fist, and struck the ground. She watched in triumph as the ground rumbled, rose, and fell, Naruto along with it. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. She began to worry after a minute, and went over to check on him. When she was close enough to see his face, she cursed.

He smirked and grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground. "Too easy." She struggled as he tried to make her stay down, and managed to roll over so that she was the one holding him down.She grinned down at him as he held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, you win. Good job, Luna." She grinned even harder and helped him up, and the kunoichi cheered, followed by a groan. _Sounds like someone lost a bet._ "Alright, Sasuke, you're next!" She watched Sakura come over to her. "Sasuke left to grab his ninja gear after you,uh, tackled Naruto. " She blushed at the last part, and Luna rolled her eyes. "Nice choice of words there, Sakura."

Sakura sat back down beside Ino and Temari, who immediately turned to her. "Great job training her, Sakura!" Ino nodded. "But why do you think it took so long for one of them to win?" Sakura grinned. "It's probably because their fighting styles are the same.If they were on a mission, they both would be the ones to charge first." They laughed and turned to look at Sasuke, now approaching the training zone. He was wearing the robe he wore when he was working under Orochimaru before they had helped him escape, and just thinking the name sent chills down Sakura's spine. "Good luck, Luna," she whispered.

Luna helped Naruto away from where her next fight was going to take place when she caught a glimpse of what Sasuke was wearing. She recognized the outfit immediately. _Is he...one of them?_ She felt her pulse quicken with anger, but tried to control it- they didn't know about what happened to Will, no one did. "Luna, what's wrong?"_ Too late._ "N-nothing. Just try to stay out of the way." She ran over to start the fight.

There she was, facing him, when she felt rage and angry tears build up behind her eyes. She tried to control it, but couldn't. It was just too strong. She ran at him and flew a flurry of hard combos until she felt at least six connect with his body.

Sasuke watched in awe at Luna charge and start trying to attack him._What the?_ But then he felt some killer combos connect hard with his body, and after a while he fell to his knees. _Sakura definitely taught her about monster strength.._ He got back up to see tears in her eyes, and watched her run out of the training zone.

Naruto watched Luna run out of Training Ground Eight, then ran over to Sasuke. "What the heck just happened?" "I dunno...she looked pretty mad at me, and she was crying a little. She just ran off." Naruto ran over to Sakura. "Where did she go?" Sakura looked just as confused and worried. "Maybe my house? Or.." Sakura cut off to get up." Where are you going?" "Someone's got to help Sasuke. Naruto, you know that old well we pass all the time on missions? That's where I met her, go check there first." He watched her go, and he was still totally confused. He was in deep thought the whole way there (_I've been doing that a lot lately..)_, and soon it came into view. Sure enough, he saw her shape sitting by it.

Luna finally made it to the well- the thing that brought her here.She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, her feelings overwhelming her. She felt terrible for attacking Sasuke like that, she knew he probably didn't deserve it._ He's not the one who killled Will.._Just the mention of his name made her cry. Then she felt a presence. Through her tears she saw Naruto come up to the well and sit down by her. "What the heck happened back there?" She knew everyone was worried, and wiped her tears away. "It's kind of a long story..." "We've got lots of time." She took a deep breath. "To be honest, it all started when I was eight. I don't really remember my parents, but I do remember my mother the most. That's where I got the red hair from. Anyways, we didn't always live in Tokyo, and I don't remember the name of the town. But I do remember how I was treated." She paused and went back to that awful town in her mind. "I don't know why, but people actually hated me. It was like they wished I wasn't alive. They tried to ignore me, but when they spoke to me, their voices were always filled with hatred.No one ever told me why, either.The only one around to comfort me was my brother, Will."

"That explains that night." "What do you mean 'that night'?" "The night you met all of us, Kakashi- Sensei had released a Five-Pronged Seal from your body, and you fainted." She gasped. "The man with the mask and silver hair!" "How did you know? Anyways, we took you back to Sakura's and two things happened: first, you woke up and saw us, but said something about Will throwing another stupid party. Then later on, you frowned in your sleep and whispered, 'I'm sorry'. You were sorry for being the one who got treated like that or something. Right?" She hesitated, trying to decide if she should tell him or not, but easily made up her mind.

She slowly shook her head. "You see, for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see people who are either in danger or about to be through visions. The day before Sakura found me, I had a vision of my brother..." She told him the vision and about his death. When she finished, tears welled up again in her eyes. "In my dream I talked to him again, and I said I was sorry for being useless. For watching him die, and not being able to do a damn thing about it!" She lowered her head. "I think that's why I was able to learn so much and do that hand signal.I owe it to him, I think."

Naruto listened to her story and honestly, he was shocked.W_ho knew she had been through so much._ In his head, he remembered how funny and calm she had been these past two weeks._How did she do it? Be so happy on the outside when she was so hurt inside?_

She looked back up to see Naruto deep in thought. She looked back down_. Well, now's a good time as any.._She blinked and let the tears fall.Soon her body started shaking a bit from the quiet sobs.But then she heard the sound of Naruto shifting and looked up. Through her tears she saw him smile. "Why the hell are you smiling, Naruto?" He smiled a bit more. "Because I know how you feel." "I doubt that. You have no idea how angry Sasuke made me tonight." He looked confused again."How did he make you angry?" She felt the anger boil up again, and she gritted her teeth. "By wearing that stupid robe. The man who murdered my brother had an outfit almost exactly the same, except without the fan emblem on the back!"

At this information, Naruto was now completely shocked. _So, Orochimaru's henchmen did this, huh? That conniving snake.._

She watched his expression change to anger and saw him clench his fists. "Luna, I know who killed your brother. Did Sakura ever tell you about when Sasuke ran away?" She nodded, recalling her first night here. "Well, the man he ran to was Orochimaru, the one who killed the Third Hokage, who had offered Sasuke power and gave him the Curse Mark. I'm sure Sakura mentioned that, too." She nodded again."Orochimaru was planning on using Sasuke's body to live longer, and until he could switch bodies again, he tried to gain Sasuke's trust. Sasuke became his servant of sorts for a while, which is where he got the robe. Later on we rescued him after knocking some sense into him." "So you're saying Orochimaru's behind this?" She went back to her vision. W_ait a minute. That guy said 'Masters'..._She shook her head. "Naruto, more than one person was behind this, the man said something about his Masters being very pleased by me." There was a silence as those words seemed to sink in. "Alright, you might be right about me not getting how that feels. But, I do understand how much pain you're in." "You do?" She turned so she could see him better as he launched into a story about a creature called the Nine-Tailed Fox become sealed inside a boy's body, and how much pain that boy had been through up until recently. "Naruto, how do you know that boy?" He grinned at her. "Honestly, Luna, I thought you were smarter than that. I'm the boy." She gasped._So, all his life he's been on his own. At least I had Will to help me, but he had to fend for himself.Let's not forget the fact that he has the most powerful Jinchuuriki in his body, and that all the villagers hated him.Who could ever guess he had a secret like that? How could he be so happy and care-free on the outside, when he must be totally scared and hurt inside?_

He watched her reaction after the story carefully._I still remember how Ino and a couple others freaked when I told them. It had taken almost three days for them to get over it.I hope this wasn't a bad idea.._"Do I scare you?" "Nice try. It'll take more than that for me to be scared of you." He smiled and got up, relieved. "Well, do you think you can come back with me now?" She smiled back and got up, wiping away her tears. They walked back to Konoha in a comfortable silence, both deep in thought about tonight's events.

When they got to Sakura's house (they figured they should go there first since they had been gone so long), Sakura was standing there with an older blond. She looked sideways at Naruto, who looked terrified. "Who's the blond woman?" She heard him gulp. "It's Granny Tsunade." Her eyes widened. _Did she see what happened between me and Sasuke? Oh crap! _She gulped as well and they came to a stop in front of Tsunade. Sakura was looking on with a cheery look on her face. _This can't be good..._

She stared at the woman, who was now reaching behind her. "Are you Luna?" She nodded, and Tsunade smiled. "I was watching your fight with Naruto, and after you won, I decided to give you this and was on my way. But when I got there, Sasuke was limping and clutching his stomach. You weren't there, so Sakura suggested waiting at her house, since that's where you're staying." She brought out her hand from behind her back to reveal a gleaming band with Konoha's symbol on it. She heard Naruto gasp and saw Sakura grin even harder. "You are now an official ninja of Konoha, and based on your fighting skills, you're also a Chuunin." Her eyes widened, and she took the band in awe. "A Chuunin? Are you serious?" Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Freakin' awesome!" Sakura laughed and gave her a high-five, and Naruto grinned, but then groaned, making everyone stare at him. "What's with you?"

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Now I really am the only one in our age group who isn't a Chuunin! No fair." She turned to Sakura, who was giggling. "It's a long story." She shrugged and turned to Lady Tsunade. "Thank you so much." Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Oh, by the way, Sakura, I need to talk to you in private." With that the two left her and Naruto to celebrate in their own way-challenging each other to a ramen eating contest and forming plans on how to sneak into Sakura's kitchen to get some without her parents knowing.

Sakura followed Tsunade until they were out of earshot, then Tsunade stopped and turned to her. "Sakura, that girl has an extreme amount of chakra.Have you found out her element nature yet?"_The chakra paper Kakashi gave me! I never used it!_ She sighed and shook her head."Be sure to test her tomorrow! I also need your help with something very important. Sakura leaned forward as Tsunade bent to whisper in her ear, and when she was done, she grinned like mad. "I will after I test her element!"

Luna had just finished discussing the plan with Naruto when Sakura walked over. "Tsunade went back to the Hokage's office to do paperwork and stuff. It's just us now!" Luna stretched and yawned, still holding the headband. "I don't know about you two, but I'm real tired. I'm going up to your room Sakura. Bye, Naruto." The two waved bye and Luna built up chakra in her feet to climb up the wall of Sakura's house. She reached Sakura's window and climbed in, looked at the headband in her hand and smiled. _I still can't believe I'm a Chuunin, just like that!_ She yawned her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on the new PJ's Sakura had bought for her on their shopping trip last weekend. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow..

Sakura listened to Naruto's play-by-play of what happened at the well. When he was done she took in a breath and thought it over for a minute. "I always knew she was sad by the way her eyes looked. Just something about them kept nagging at me. But I never thought it could be anything like that!" She sighed. "I'm really tired, Naruto. Tomorrow you, Sasuke, and I can train her again. This time, we're testing to see what her nature element is." Naruto perked up. "What do you think it is?" "I don't know.." She yawned. "Bye, Naruto." "Bye, I should probably explain to Sasuke why Luna kicked his butt so fast." Sakura laughed and waved goodbye to her goofy teammate as she slipped through her front door.

Sakura came in to see Luna fast asleep, her new headband gleaming on the floor by her mattress. She smiled. "You earned it." Soon after, she too was fast asleep...

Luna woke up to see Sakura right in front of her face, and she jumped ten feet in the air. "Sakura, you scared the crap out of me!" Sakura laughed and pointed to her headband on the floor. "Ready to start your first day of training as an official Chuunin?" "You bet! What are we doing today?" "This time, Naruto and Sasuke are going to train with us, and we're going to find out your chakra's nature element!" "Cool!" Then she heard her stomach rumble. "Um, Sakura, can we get something to eat first?" Sakura sighed. "Let me guess; you want ramen?" She grinned. "Why yes, I'd love some! Thank you so very much for asking!" Sakura rolled her eyes and went downstairs to fix her a packet.

Sakura reached into the bag, ignoring the anxious stares from Sasuke and Luna, who hadn't seen them before. Naruto just smirked at Sasuke and waited. Finally she grabbed the chart and a slip of paper, but before she could say anything, there was a loud _POOF_ and they all turned to the right. There stood Kakashi-Sensei. "Did I miss anything?"

Luna stared at the silver-headed Jonin she remembered from her second night in Konoha."Um Sakura, what's his name again?" she whispered. "Hi Kakashi-Sensei, and no, you didn't miss anything." She looked to Luna. "That answer your question?" She nodded and turned her head back towards the man. "So you're the one who released the Five-Pronged Seal on me, right?" He looked her way and nodded."I'm Luna." "Kakashi." "Sakura, are you going to explain the chakra strips?" "Oh, right. To activate the chakra strips, force some of your chakra into the paper, and the pattern it makes when it rips or crumbles will tell me which element your chakra's based on." Luna shrugged. "Easy enough." She took the strip and concentrated, forcing the chakra to go through. Sure enough, the chakra strip split into a straight cut. Naruto and Kakashi gasped, while Sakura glanced down at the chart. Then she gasped as well.

Now she was officially freaked out. _Why do they look like they just found out I have the Plaue or something?_ "What? Is that bad?" Naruto shook his head, speechless. Kakashi was first to speak. "Apparently your chakra is wind-natured.It's a very rare element, and the only people in Konoha that have it and are still living are Naruto and Asuma-Sensei." Her eyes widened. "What does that mean?" Again Naruto shook his head. "No one knows. Asuma-Sensei has it, as did his father, the Third Hokage. No one knows where I got mine from, so there's no telling where you got yours." She looked to Kakashi, who nodded. "Well, couldn't I have gotten it from my parents?" "Apparently, if there are no ninja from your world, studies show that you shouldn't have chakra at all, but you do, and you had a Five-Pronged Seal as well. Chakra elements are a mysterious thing. It's not chosen by your personality or your ancestors. In most cases, it's likely the element chooses you."

Luna and Naruto exchanged a glance, then looked back to Kakashi. "There's no telling why you have wind, just as there's no telling why you have chakra at all, or why Naruto and Asuma have wind as well." Sakura then cleared her throat, and everyone looked in her direction. "Since Naruto and Asuma are the only ones in Konoha with the same element, maybe they can help you master it. But right now, I have to go do a special request for Tsunade-Sama. Good luck!" With that being said, she ran off. They stared after her for a minute, then Naruto spoke."Kakashi-Sensei, have you seen Asuma?" "He's treating his team to lunch." "Oh. Luna, come with me." She nodded and ran after him.

A few minutes later, they stood in a clearing in a forest with lots of markings on the bark of random trees. "Um Naruto? Why are we in the middle of a forest?" He grinned. "I got something to show you." He pulled out a kunai and motioned for her to do the same. "Now watch." She watched him focus on the kunai until blue light surrounded it, then he threw it at the tree. Her eyes widened at the deep cut it made in the tree. "How did you do that?" He pointed to her kunai. "Focus your chakra into the kunai, but imagine it thin and sharp." "Like a blade?" "Exactly. You try." She turned to a random tree and focused, imagining a blade made entirely of chakra.

Naruto watched her chakra carefully. Sure enough, it was just as Asuma-Sensei said it should be-thin and sharp.She threw it at the tree and it went halfway through. _It almost went as far as mine! She's definitely wind-natured._ "Man, It took me days for it to get that far. You should be able to master it in no time!" She grinned. "I bet mine gets through the tree before your's." He grinned back. "I'll take that bet!" They both lifted up another kunai and started their little contest..

Luna ran to the tree to get her kunais, panting. _This takes out a lot of chakra! We've been at it for almost six hours! This is one hard challenge.._ She took her spot in front of the tree, then risked a glance in Naruto's direction as he threw his. It was inches from going through the tree, and she quickly focused all her attention on her kunai._ Thin and sharp, thin and sharp..._ She felt Naruto's gaze on her and threw it with all she had, while he threw his. They both watched it make it through the tree seconds after Naruto's. She sighed as Naruto cheered and did a victory dance. "OKAY, ENOUGH ALREADY!" He stopped and smirked at her. "You're a sore loser, you know that?" She pouted. "Who wouldn't be a sore loser if they had to treat you to ramen?" "Isn't it Sakura's money you'll be spending since you don't know Konoha currency?" She thought about that, then grinned. "That's true!" Then she did a victory dance of her own, and Naruto sweat-dropped. "Oh, there's one more thing I want to teach you." "What?" "Well, since you're the only other one in my age group that can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which was what you did yesterday, there's something important you need to know about it. It's really helpful during missions." "What is it?" "Make a shadow clone." She nodded and did as he said, and then he made one. "Alright, Luna's clone, my clone, go deeper into the woods and do something." The clones nodded and ran off. Luna watched them go. "What do you think they'll do?" "There's no telling, but we'll find out soon enough."

**NOW TO THE CLONES!**

Luna's clone slowed to a stop behind Naruto's clone, and they turned to face each other."Okay, what should we do Naruto?" "Hmmm..." Clone Naruto thought for a while, then grinned. "I got it! Let's play rock paper scissors!" Luna stared at him, then smiled. "You're a genius! Two out of three?" He nodded. "But let's make it interesting. Winner gets treated to ramen by the loser!" She smiled. "Good, now I have motivation. Mark my words Naruto Uzumaki: I will not treat you to ramen twice!" And they started to play. Luna won twice, and the last time they played, Naruto won and he cheered. But then he remembered Luna's clone won twice and groaned. "Crap! I was so close to more free ramen!" He sat on the ground and pouted, making Luna's clone giggle. After a while he got up and they ran back to the clearing.

Luna sighed for the fifth time since the clones left. "They've been gone forever! What the heck could they be doing?" "Aren't you impatient." She pouted from her position on the ground. "Like you have room to talk, Naruto I think the ground got deeper from all your pacing!" Before he could make a smart comment back, the clones ran out, making Luna jump up. "Alright, make your clone disappear." She nodded, and with a _poof,_ both clones disappeared. "Now Luna, what did our clones do?" It was like a video camera flicked on in her head.She grinned. "We played rock paper scissors, you sucked at it, and you owe me ramen!" He groaned. "No fair! My clone Naruto is so stupid!" "Not much more stupid than the real one." She sighed. "Well, I might as well get my punishment out of the way.One last bet-I bet I can make it out of the forest and get to Ichiraku's first." He grinned. "Too easy." "Not so fast! I didn't finish.No using shadow clones-you'll have to beat me fair and square." "Fine, I'll still beat you." "Sure you will!" She laughed and ran off, Naruto soon following. "Cheater!" He could hear her laughing the whole way to Ichiraku's.

Luna took a quick glance behind her-Naruto was literally on her heels. She snapped her head back around and saw Ichiraku's Ramen come into view. She grinned and gathered the rest of her energy to sprint the rest of the way. She touched the wall just seconds before Naruto and did yet another victory dance. "Haha, I beat you twice today! Now I forget, do you like to lose?" He groaned. "Don't rub it in!" She laughed and sat down inside Ichiraku's. He sat beside her and smirked. "You may have won twice, but I still get free ramen." "Yeah, but it's Sakura's money! Besides, I get free ramen too, I'm just saving mine!" He waved it off. "Details, details." And with that he ordered his precious ramen.

Twenty minutes later, they were both on their fifth bowl, but decided against racing-they had done enough bets today. She downed the rest of hers and waited for him to finish, thinking about her chakra. She was in her own little world when she heard Naruto trying to get her attention. "Helloooo, anyone home up there?" She smacked his hand away from her face and laughed as he tried to look offended. "I was just thinking." "About what?" "About what Kakashi said today.." She paused to pay the tip and got up, followed by Naruto. "About me not supposed to have chakra. How come I have it?" He shrugged. "Who knows?" He grinned. "Maybe you're just a freak of nature." She smacked him upside the head. "NOT helping!" He rubbed his head. "First of all, OW! And second, Kakashi said the chakra nature chooses you, right? Well, maybe your chakra chose you too." She thought for a minute. "Hmm, Naruto, that kind of makes sense." He grinned proudly. "It must be a new feeling for you!"

She laughed as he drooped and muttered something about no one giving him enough credit for his brilliant ideas under his breath. She looked at the setting sun, and thought about Will and home. She sighed. "Do you think I'll ever find a way home?" "Maybe. How exactly did you get here anyways?" "The morning after I came back from the hospital, Will's cat ran out and stopped at the well. I got him, but he jumped away, then this sapphire light came out. That's all I can remember." She scratched her head. "Now that I think about it, it was more like Tom led me there on purpose." "Tom?" "The cat." They thought about that for a minute. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, before training, maybe you should check out the well and see if you can go back the same way. Sakura and I can come too, if you want." "Naruto, that's the best idea I've heard all day." Soon they were at Sakura's house, and she was outside waiting. "Hey Sakura!" She smiled. "I have a surprise for you. Come on, follow me!" She shrugged and followed her until they reached an intersection in the road. Sakura turned around and held out a bandana. "Put this on over your eyes. No peeking," she warned, and Luna sighed, but agreed.

Sakura bit her lip in excitement. _I just know she'll love it! _Finally they made it, and Naruto grinned beside her. She grinned back and removed Luna's blindfold to reveal..

Luna gasped once she could see again. _It's a house! Oh my god, is it mine? It's huge!_ "Sakura, is this house.." "It's all yours! This is the 'special request' Tsunade gave me. A rich friend of hers moved to the Village of the Mist, and left the house to Tsunade. She already had a house, of course, so she kept it in her name until someone else needed it. She decided to give it to you, and she'll help pay the bills." She held a hand to her mouth, speechless. _This house is mine-for free! Flippin' awesome! It's like a mansion!_ She hugged Sakura and Naruto gave her a high-five. "Hey Sakura, can I stay in your house until I can buy stuff for it?" She nodded, then gave her a map and chart. "You said you needed to know Konoha currency, right? Well, here it is! And I found a map to the office that makes the money, so you can convert your Tokyo money. " "Thanks Sakura." She yawned and stretched, suddenly realizing how tired and sore she was. "God, I'm exhausted. Ready to go home, Sakura?" She nodded, and they waved goodbye to Naruto, who went home as well.

When they were both in Sakura's room, Luna couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped onto her mattress and started dancing. Sakura laughed and jumped on her bed too. After a few minutes of acting like total idiots, they got tired and changed into PJ's. She sat cross-legged on Sakura's bed and talked about what Naruto taught her and about the well. "Sakura, you want to come with me?" Sakura nodded and Luna yawned. "I'm beat. G'night Sakura." She fell into her bed and fell fast asleep, as did Sakura. _Finally, my life feels somewhat stable... _Luna smiled in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back

**Hi evrybody! I'm back with another chapter! By the way, I would read the whole thing if I were you, because after what happens in this chap, situations are gonna change, and you get to have a say in it! (details at the end) DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE IPOD, WACDONALD'S, OR ELMWOOD ! (or pretty much anything cool in here that ya'll have heard of! Now that covers everything! XD) I do own an iPod, but that's another story...**

Luna woke up early, excited about the day already. Sakura was still asleep and she saw the ultimate opportunity. She grinned mischievously and inched over to the side of Sakura's bed, the pink-haired kunoichi dreaming peacefully in the middle. She took a couple steps back, then ran to the bed and jumped on the bed, yelling "WAKE UP!" She laughed as Sakura jumped ten feet in the air and fell off the bed butt-first. "That...was...hilarious!" She cried between laughs. Sakura just stood there, then ran to the bathroom. "First dibs on the shower!" "Cheater!" But the water was already running.

Thirty minutes later, they were on their way to the well, fresh, clean, and excited. Luna especially. She loved Konoha and her friends here, but she missed Tokyo, not to mention her friends there. There was only one thing she was dreading, and that was the morgue.She shook her brother's bloody image out of her head and kept walking. Soon they were at the well, Naruto impatiently waiting by its side. "I don't get it, Sakura. He wakes up so much later than we do, yet he still beats us here!" Sakura just shook her head.

When they made it up, he sighed in relief, happy he had something to do now. "Took you two long enough!" They just sighed and went over to the well. _There it is.._"What's the plan, Luna?" She turned to look at them. "I'll jump in, and if I'm not back in five minutes, you two jump in." They nodded and she turned back around. "Well, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and jumped inside. She felt the tingle of the sapphire light again, and heard shocked voices above her as she fell down...

She opened her eyes to see the same well, but no voices. _Did I really make it back? Could it really have been that easy?_ She climbed up out of the well and saw the forest she had run into two weeks ago, but never came out of. Once it sank in, she gasped. "I'm home!" For some reason, when she said that, it didn't sound right to her, but she shrugged it off and went to her house. As soon as she got there, she ran to her bag and checked her cell phone: 32 missed calls? She flipped it open, and all thirty-two were from her friends, mainly Becca and Kilik. _Hmm, no voice-mails. They probably figured I was depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. Sounds reasonable, especially since I felt that way the day after Will died. Until I met Sakura, Naruto and the others.._Once she remembered the ninja, she reached up to touch her head- the band was still there. She smiled, but it disappeared once she heard a racket downstairs, and what sounded like Naruto telling her brother's cat to stop clawing at him. She groaned and ran downstairs to find Naruto and the cat having a stare-off, Sakura laughing from the sidelines. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto?!" He looked up and rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Being an idiot." Naruto turned back to the cat and gave him a warning look. "You're Tom, eh? He looks like the kind of cat that would PUSH you into a well." She chuckled and came down the stairs. Then Naruto caught a glimpse of her cell and gasped. "What is THAT? It looks awesome!" She opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto ran over to get a better look at it and started poking it.

"Is it a weapon?"

"It's so shiny!!"

"OH MY GOD, IT OPENS!!"

"Who's Becca?"

"And who's Kilik? His name's on here like twenty times!"

"Is he your boyyyfriennnddd?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Naruto, He's a friend. This is a phone. Becca's also a friend. That list shows the calls I missed and who they're from. Does that answer all your questions?" He nodded. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, GIVE ME MY FREAKIN' PHONE BACK!" He covered his ears, then grinned. "You'll have to take it from me."

"Fine." She snatched it back, and he sat on the floor to pout.

Sakura watched their little fight._ Sometimes they get along so well, it's scary. But when they fight, it's _hilarious_!_ She managed to stifle her giggles and walked over to the two."What other technology do you have here?" Luna stopped laughing at Naruto and grinned. "Follow me, you two. You'll love this one!" Naruto perked up and got up off the floor, and they followed her to what must have been her room. It was huge with light green walls and a few posters here and there of Tokio Hotel, The Jonas Brothers, Linkin Park, and a few others. The two ninja walked in, amazed, and Naruto found her alarm clock on the floor, but then Sakura noticed she wasn't with them, but in another room down the hall..

Luna was grinning the whole way up to her room. _They'll be amazed with the mini studio! This ought to be good.._But then she stopped in the hallway and looked to the right. _Will's room._ Naruto and Sakura were occupied with her room, so she went to the door and turned the knob. When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was his guitar, and she smiled. He was the one who taught her guitar, but she taught herself how to sing. She laughed at the picture by his bed of the two fighting over the remote. She still remembered that day, too. His ex-girlfriend had been over, and she thought they were hilarious when they fought, just like everyone else did, so she took a picture of one of their funniest fights ever. Her brother was lying on his back on the floor, while she was standing on the couch with the remote, holding it up triumphantly and laughing at her brother. He was laughing, too. She still remembered what they had wanted to watch that day too-she wanted to watch MTV, while he tried to change it to sumo wrestling, just to tick her off. She smiled sadly as she reminded herself that they wouldn't be able to play pranks on each other anymore, or that they wouldn't tease each other about their boyfriends and girlfriends ever again. Her hand moved up to the top of her head, and could still feel in her mind where he had given her a kiss for the last time. She sighed, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sakura standing there, looking at the picture as well. "Is that your brother?" She nodded. Sakura sighed. "He sure was hot." Luna laughed and looked down the hall. "Ifyou say so. Where's Naruto? It's too quiet." "He found your alarm clock laying on the floor and started to mess with it." She rolled her eyes, and they made their way to her bedroom.

When they walked in, he was still playing with the stupid clock. "Naruto, put the clock down, I've got something even better to show you, something I doubt you've ever seen before." He immediately stood up and set it on the bed. "What is it? What is it?" She smiled and revealed her mini studio. "This is how you record music. You sing into that microphone, record beats with the dial thingies, and lots of other stuff. My friends and I use it to record music for our band." she explained to the wide-eyed ninja. "Woah.." "Awesome! I've never seen one up close before! Can you show us how to use it?" "Maybe later. Right now, I need to call a couple of people and tell them I'm still alive.If you want, you can watch T.V." She chuckled as she heard Naruto cheer and Sakura groan after they had gone downstairs. _Apparently he got the remote first. Poor Sakura..._ Then she heard Becca pick up.

_  
"LOONY! Thank god, we were sooo worried about you, especially after you didn't show up to school! Please say you're coming back to school today!"_

Luna sighed.She couldn't say no. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

"_Yay! I'll see you there! You better hurry, or you'll be late!"_

"Got it. Bye Becca."

She heard a click on the other line, and ran downstairs. Sakura was holding a pillow in front of her face, while Naruto was watching what looked like The Grudge. _Ah, man! I love this movie!_ She turned the T.V off, despite Naruto's complaints, and looked at them both in turn in the eyes. "I have to go to school now, or else Becca will come looking for me. If she comes here and finds you two, we're all dead. STAY HERE. Got it?" They nodded, and she turned the T.V back on, making Sakura whimper."Sakura, this is a pretty good movie, you should watch it. It's not as scary as you think. They just made it seem that way in the previews for business. It's more on the creepy and weird side." Naruto nodded. "See, Sakura? I told you it was good." She smiled, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. Once she was almost at school, she remembered that she still had her Konoha band on, and stuffed it into her bag. She braided her bangs on the side the rest of the way, tying it off with her black ribbon. When she got there, Becca met her at her locker. "I've got some good news and bad news.." She groaned. "What's the bad?" "The principal told all the teachers and staff about your visions, in case you had another one at school. Now everybody knows, aside from the students." "Great, wonderful. I love adults rubbing it in my face," she said sarcastically. "What's the good news?" Becca grinned. "Well, first of all, you can fake your visions and get out of class scotch-free! And second.." She paused to giggle and her already heavy British accent got heavier. "Kilik was really worried about you." She rolled her eyes and got her books out, and Becca told her all the school gossip she had missed on the way to first period.

Luna tapped her pencil in boredom. Third period math was always so boring. She gazed out the window while Mr. Roboto graded papers. Everyone always made jokes about his name, and just thinking about it made her smile and hum the 80's song, but Happy Mode faded quickly as the cold environment got even colder as the AC clicked on. She yawned quietly and started to daydream inbetween shivers. Needless to say, she was excited but extremely ticked off when she saw Naruto on the rooftop underneath the window, grinning and looking at all the kids and her teacher. _Oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? Is anyone else seeing this?!_ She looked around the room and sweat-dropped. Everyone else was either finishing their work or reading. She sighed in relief. _Today must be my lucky day.._ She made sure no one was looking, then casually stretched. She pointed her finger up to the ceiling and mouthed the word _ROOF! _He winced at her mad expression and jumped up to the rooftop. She then went up to her teacher. After a couple minutes he looked up and she told him she was about to have a vision. He nodded and she ran out of the classroom. She couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to get away with this. " Totally clueless.." She ran upstairs to the door that lead to the roof.

Once she was up there and saw Naruto, she ran towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" "It's good to see you too! The movie was over and nothing else was on." She gritted her teeth. "Then you find something else to do!" He shrugged. "Sakura fell asleep, and I ran out of things to do, so I decided to find out where this 'High School' is." He pointed down towards the brick wall. "When I found that, I saw some kids skipping class and a guy making out with this blonde and figured this was it." She blushed slightly at the last part and muttered, "Was it a black-haired kid with brown eyes? Real tall, probably wearing black or blue." He thought for a minute and nodded. She turned red and clenched her fists. "Figures it was **them**." Her words were filled with venom."You know 'em?" "You could say that, or you could say I gave the girl a bloody nose, giving her a permanent facelift." He smirked. "Why?" "Long story." He shrugged. "How did you get up here without getting in trouble?" "I sort of faked a vision." "Nice one." She chuckled, then frowned. "Look, I can't stay up here all day, so you can either go back to my house or stay up here all day. By yourself." He pouted. "You're no fair! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually want to go to school. Yours sounds a lot more interesting than ours!" "Believe me, it's not. Anyways, I've got to go. The fourth period bell's going to ring any second now." Sure enough, right after the words were out of her mouth, they heard a shrill bell ring. "Told you. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded, but she decided to put in one last warning. "Try not to leave the house, alright? Once you get there, stay there!" He groaned. "You're no fair!"

Luna sighed inwardly as she listened to Ayumi babble on about her new boyfriend Michael, who was yet another exchange student from America. She had to admit, he was hot, though. He was also a musician, and she had to wonder how long it would be until a good band, like the Jonas Brothers maybe, came to their school. Just once. _Not only are they an awesome band, they're hot too! I wouldn't hold my breath, though. I'm not THAT lucky!_ They were about to cross the street when a certain blond boy across the street caught her attention. _He never listens.._She shook her head and turned to her friends. "Guys, I, uh, found a shortcut home, so I'm going to go that way today!" They stopped talking and looked at her. "You want us to come with you?" She waved the suggestion off like a bad odor. "No no no, that won't be necessary! Bye! I'll call you guys later!" She ran over to Naruto. _As soon as I get over there, I'm going to strangle him!_

Ayumi watched her go. "What is she doing?" She saw her run over to a blond boy with cute spiky hair, who grinned and said something to make her laugh. Becca looked too and grinned like mad."I know. She has a boyfriend! He's pretty cute.." They nodded and grinned at each other. "Want to spy on her?" Becca nodded. "Later. Let's stop at your house first." She nodded, and looked at the two one more time. Now he was rubbing his head, and she was looking really satisfied. She smiled and ran to catch up with Becca.

Luna ran over to Naruto, who grinned. "Were those your friends?" She nodded and watched him glance over at Becca. She rolled her eyes. _So it begins..._ "Who's that girl?" Sure enough, he was talking about Becca. "That's Becca. She's from England. Another country," she added at his confused expression. "Oh." He glanced at her gorgeous friend again. "She looks like some kind of ancient goddess or something." She laughed. "That's what I thought when I first saw her, too. But she's too crazy to be a goddess." "Can I meet her? She's cute." She rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head, and she smiled, satisfied. "What was that for?" "For not listening to a word I said earlier. You know, I could have sworn I said something along the lines of 'GO HOME AND STAY THERE'! " "Sorry! I tried, I really did, but it was just too boring!" She sighed. "You're right. It does get kind of boring sometimes, especially when Will's not there." It was hard to believe just mentioning his name still made her want to cry, but it did. She felt some water come out of her eyes, but quickly wiped them away, and Naruto didn't notice. She looked down and heard her stomach rumble. "God, I'm hungry. Follow me." He matched his pace with hers and she led him to the first place that popped into her head.

Pretty soon, they were at WacDonald's, and she watched him stare at the big golden arches. "This is a fast-food joint. It has sodas, hamburgers, chicken, and fries, mainly. Do you want something?" He thought for a minute. "What are you getting?" "I guess I'll just get some fries." "Alright, I'll try that, then!" She went to the door and grabbed the handle. "Don't move. I'll get them." He nodded and she went inside.

Naruto looked around at the people passing him while Luna got the "French fries". _It's so weird here, but so cool! But I recognize a lot of this stuff._ He then noticed a television screen on one of the buildings, showing the "Tokyo News at Three". He watched the news for a while, then felt a tap on his shoulder. Luna was holding two small packages of yellow...sticks? "What are those?" She grinned. "French fries. Try one, they're good." He looked at it, then took a box and stuck one of the weird sticks in his mouth.

She watched in amusement as he cautiously tried a french fry, then he grinned. "These are great!" She laughed and they started walking. She started telling him about cars, or what he had called 'giant metal bugs that eat people,' but after she explained them, he called them 'cool giant metal bugs that people let eat them'. She started to tell him about video games and computers, but he already knew what those were and told her the easy way to become an expert on Guitar Hero Three, and then they started talking about the iPod and iTunes to make sure they were on the same page, technology-wise. They passed a billboard for the hospital Will had been at, and she stopped.

_I completely forgot about the morgue!_ She glanced at Naruto, who was happily munching on his new second favorite food."Naruto, I have to go somewhere important. Let's go." He continued eating, but followed her.

Naruto watched her turn pale as they stopped in front of a building that had the words "City Morgue" painted in black on the front. When she turned around, she looked sadder than he had ever seen her before. "Wait here. You can ask me about it later." He was going to ask anyway and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after seeing her tired face. She turned around and walked through the doors, and he sighed, completely bored. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down to wait for her to come back out.

She walked inside and went to the front desk. A brunette with blue glasses looked up at her and gave her the old once-over."May I help you?" "I'm here to make funeral arrangements for my brother, Will." She wrote the name down. "Ok, and what's his last name ma'am?" She shook her head. "He doesn't have one, neither do I." Recognition crossed the lady's face, and she wrote something down. "The man with no last name." She finished writing and stood up. "I'll show you the way to Doctor Yoshiro's office, he'll help you with the arrangements." She nodded and followed the woman.

The woman knocked on a simple white door. "Come in." She opened the door to reveal a young man behind a desk with several plaques behind him. "This is the sister of the one with no last name, " she said quietly, and he nodded. "Sit down, please." She did as she was told and the woman left. "Alright, the hospital said they would help with the arrangements since you're a minor, so I just need your help with the main decisions. Do you want him to be buried or cremated?" "B-buried." He nodded and circled something on a sheet of paper. "Where would you like the funeral to take place, and where do you want him buried?" "Uh..the Tokyo funeral home, and buried at Elmwood Cemetery." He nodded. "That's a nice choice, it was made originally for Americans here almost two hundred years ago. It's very peaceful there." She watched him write it all down, then he got up. "The funeral will be held Thursday at two o'clock that afternoon. Is that okay?" She nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He smiled. "Have a good evening." She nodded and walked back outside.

She went outside and looked for Naruto and spooted him on one of the benches."Come on Naruto, let's go." He stood up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." They started walking and were quiet for a minute. "Luna, how long are we staying here?" She looked sideways at him. "Until Thursday." "But that's three days from now! Why until Thursday?" She looked down. "I have somewhere to go. It's very important." "Is that why you went in that building?" She nodded. "What is it?" She looked down again. "Will's funeral."

It all made sense once he thought about it. How tired she looked when she went inside and how quick she was walking, her head turned away. She kept her head down for a while, then looked back up straight ahead. _So, that's what a morgue is? They keep people's bodies until their families have the funerals? Creepy.._ He shivered, then looked at her again. This time he could see the tears. "Are you crying?" She snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "What? Oh, no, it's the wind in my eyes." At first he thought she was just lying, but then he noticed the wind really was blowing hard today. But he was pretty sure the wind doesn't make people's eyes water THAT much. He decided it was best to just go with it.

After a while, she figured she should stop being gloomy and giving lame excuses for her crying. "Naruto?" "Huh?" "Have you heard about the iPod Touch?" She watched his eyes light up. "Yeah, Konoha's pretty up-to-date about that stuff. They sound real cool!" She smiled. _Mission acomplished. _And they talked about it and some other random stuff the rest of the way home.

Ayumi and Becca waited across the street from Luna's house. "She still hasn't come home yet?" Becca shook her head. "Wait, look!" Ayumi looked where Becca was pointing, and saw her with the blond boy. "It's the boy! He's walking her home?" Becca rolled her eyes. "Well duh, Ayumi." She giggled. "Sorry." They looked at the two again. Now he was laughing, and they walked up to her house. Ayumi's eyes widened as she let the boy in. "Did she just let him in her house?" Becca did another eye-roll. "Let's go, she's probably letting him in so he doesn't freeze to death. It's pretty cold out here."She proved her point by rubbing her arms. "We'll interrogate her tomorrow before homeroom." Ayumi nodded and walked home with Becca.

Once they were inside, Luna locked the door and looked through the window. "What the hell are you doing?" She turned around to face the wrath of grumpy Sakura. "I felt like someone was watching me and Naruto when we were walking back." "So he found the 'High School' then?" She sighed and nodded. "I'm going to change, it gets cold at night here. Sakura, come with me. You can borrow my PJ's if you want." She nodded and followed her upstairs.When they were inside her room, they shut the door, and Luna tossed her some pajamas from her dresser. Sakura went to change in the bathroom, while she changed in her room. When she was done, she unbraided her hair and put in her Konoha headband. She waited for Sakura, then they went downstairs. She grinned. "You want some hot chocolate?" She watched Sakura perk up and nod, a big grin plastered on her face. She started the stove and poured some milk in.

Once it was ready, she got some mugs down and poured in the hot chocolate. She grabbed the two mugs and handed one to Sakura, then sat on the couch between Naruto and Sakura. Once Naruto figured out what they were drinking, he pouted at Luna. "No fair! You didn't get any for me?" She smirked. "The last thing on Earth you need is more sugar and chocolate!" The two girls exchanged a glance as he got up to grab some of the leftover hot cocoa and came back with a huge grin on his face. They knew what that meant-_Certain doom at the hands of one very hyper ninja._ "I get hot chocolate! I get hot chocolate!" he sang. The two burst out laughing after he drank some and got a chocolate mustache. Their laughter was interrupted by a noise upstairs.

The ninja looked at each other, then ran upstairs to Luna's room. There, laying flat on his butt on her floor, was Sasuke Uchiha with the most shocked and comical expression that Luna had ever seen. Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura helped him up. "Hey Sasuke!" He smiled at her. "Hey Sakura, Luna, dobe." Naruto started to argue, but Luna put him in a headlock, still annoyed with him from earlier. "Anyways, how did you get here Sasuke?" He grinned at Luna and the trapped Naruto. "I found out that if you have an object belonging to someone who has been through the well, you can go through also. I used this." He pulled out the chart from Sakura's chakra strips. "But if that's true, how did Sakura and Naruto get through?" There was a silence, then Sakura went over to her clothes in a corner on the floor. "I had this." She pulled out the piece of chakra paper Luna had used. "I figured that I probably would never be able to test another wind-based ninja any time soon, so I kept it." She then released Naruto, who had started to turn blue. "What about you, Naruto?" He took a couple deep breaths before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out her guitar pick necklace. "You dropped this during our fight at the Training Zone. I meant to give it back, but I forgot, so I brought it with me to the well. But you jumped in before I could give it to you." She took the necklace, then felt around her neck for the Heart. She sighed in relief when it was still there. "What's that?" "It was what my brother gave me at the hospital before the operation. He said to keep it safe at all costs." She pulled it out from under her shirt and held it up for them to see. Sakura gasped. "It's beautiful." She smiled. "Yeah, it is. He said it's pale, like the moon, but if there's danger around, it'll turn dark purple or sapphire." She looked at the cloud design again, then let it rest on her neck.

"Anyway, Sasuke, we're not coming back until Thursday." Sakura and Sasuke looked at her. "Why?" they asked at the same time. They looked at each other, then back at her. Naruto answered for her. "Will's funeral is on Thursday." _Thanks Naruto._ She looked at Sakura. "I've got somewhere special to take you Wednesday, Sakura." She perked up. "Shopping trip?" "Shopping trip." "YAY!" Sakura did a happy dance, then when she calmed down Luna spoke again. "Okay, there's just one more thing we have to discuss-sleeping arrangements." She led them down the hall. "You two can share Will's room for now, and me and Sakura will share my room." "Are you sure they can sleep in there?" She nodded at Sakura, then stretched. "Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I want to go finish my hot chocolate before it gets cold."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke perked up at the mention of chocolate. Sakura was already downstairs. Naruto grinned. "There's some still left in the pan on the stove." Sasuke nodded and practically jumped the stairs. Luna laughed and followed the hyper ninjas. As soon as she was down there, he grinned triumphantly. "I have the remote!" Sakura sqeaked as she walked back in with Sasuke, while Luna shrugged. "Your point? You've annoyed me enough today, I can handle anything." He drooped again and she laughed as she sat down between Naruto and Sasuke, while Sasuke sat by Sakura, who was holding a pillow on her lap as a shield for when the time came. Sure enough, Naruto found the Grudge 2, which neither Naruto or Luna had seen and were as excited as little kids on Christmas to watch it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura whimpered and got her pillow ready.

By the end, Sakura was asleep and Sasuke was on his way there, but Naruto and Luna were too hopped up on the hot chocolate, and surfed channels until Naruto found Dark Water, which they hadn't seen either, and of course they watched it. Once the credits rolled, Sasuke looked around to see who else was still awake. Sakura was asleep and leaning on his arm, but he didn't really mind. Naruto was asleep with his arm hanging off Luna's crossed legs, and she had her head on Naruto's shoulder. _If only I had a camera.._ He grinned and took the remote out of Naruto's hand, which made him wake up. He took a look around, then groaned and sat up. Luna was awake as well, and she was muttering something about whoever had interrupted her awesome date with Nick Jonas for the second time was going to die a horrible death.

Sasuke was grinning to her right, and Naruto snatched the remote back. "What time is it?" Luna got up and checked her phone on the top of the T.V. "1:48.." She set it down and walked back over to the couch. "Is there anything on?" Naruto shook his head, then grinned. "The Eye's on." She gasped. "Is it the new version?" "Looks like it." "I wanted to see it so bad, but I was sick the week it came out and forgot about it!" He turned it on, just in time to see the title come on. Sasuke sighed and sat back down.This time, he knew they were awake through most of it because he heard them gasp and such. But they were quiet towards the end, and he looked over. Luna was nodding off on Naruto's shoulder again, but still awake. Naruto was awake too, but slightly leaning towards his left, and his eyes weren't as wide anymore. Both were absorbed in the movie. Sasuke smirked. When the credits came on, however, he looked back at them. He knew Sakura was asleep because she was still leaning on him. Luna's head was still on Naruto's shoulder, while Naruto's head was leaning right above hers, the remote and his left arm on her legs again. He chuckled. _Seriously, where are the cameras when you need them?_ He watched Ninja Warrior since that came on next and he didn't want to wake Naruto up again by grabbing the remote. He couldn't watch another scary movie, three in one night were just too many for one sane person to watch. Pretty soon, he got drowsy too and ended up leaning his head on Sakura's.

Sakura woke up to find it still dark outside, what looked like Ninja Warrior on, and Sasuke's head on hers. She blushed and sat up slowly, pushing his head so it was straight. Luckily, he just snored a little. She looked over to Luna and Naruto and smiled. Luna was leaning on his shoulder while his head was leaning towards hers, and his arm was on her legs, along with the remote. She got up and woke up Luna.

Luna was once again with Nick Jonas, only this time they were in a music video where they had to kiss, which was fine with both of them. He was just about to kiss her when..."Luna, wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes. _Why does everyone interrupt my Nick fantasies?!_ "What now?!" "Let's go up to your room." She nodded and looked around. Sasuke was asleep, as was Naruto. She almost freaked out when she felt something warm on her leg, but it was just Naruto's arm, and she uncrossed her legs. She felt Naruto's head hit her shoulder, and she jumped. "God, that scared the crap out of me. Note to self-hot chocolate and three back-to-back scary movies DO NOT mix." She shook his shoulder until he jolted awake. "What?" She pointed upstairs and he nodded, then she pointed at Sasuke. "Hey Naruto, when I woke up earlier, Sasuke was asleep and he had his head on Sakura's. They were all over each other over there! It was cute." He perked up. "Does he know you know?" "Um...no?" He grinned. "Good. Now I have something to do while you're at school tomorrow!" She grinned and got up, stretching her cramped muscles. She climbed up the stairs, Naruto behind her. After contemplating why her Nick fantasies were almost exactly like her visions and wondering if they really WERE visions (which would be awesome!), she fell back asleep and didn't wake up until morning, a whole three hours later.

Naruto went up to Will's room and looked around. It was filled with posters, and a guitar was sitting in the corner. _Hey, Luna had a guitar in her room too. I wonder if she's good._Then a picture caught his eye and made him grin. It was a picture of a boy laying on the floor with his legs in the air while Luna was standing on the couch, watching MTV, with the remote in her hand. She was laughing and holding the remote up like a trophy, so he assumed they were fighting over it. He figured the boy was her brother, because he had the same big brown eyes that she has, and he had the same grin. He looked at another one of the same boy and a blond with green eyes laughing. _Hey, that blond looks familiar.._ Then he remembered her from the school. _She was the one making out with the boy! Luna said she fought her, didn't she? I'll ask her about it tomorrow, I guess._ His thoughts were interrupted by a ticked and drowsy Sasuke mumbling about how everyone left him. He sighed, then grinned and sat on the bed. "Sasuke, I was here first, so you can sleep on the floor!" The grumpy Uchiha scowled. "I'll just sleep far away as possible from you on the BED, dobe. You can't win that easily. Did you have a nice nap on your FRIEND'S shoulder using her legs as an armrest? Twice?" He grinned. "Maybe, but I bet your little nap all over Sakura was even better, huh Sasuke?" Sasuke turned away, and Naruto knew he was trying to hide his slight blush. He shook his head. "See you later." He fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, images of the blond, the boy, the remote fight picture. and Luna's sad face swirling in his head.

**Well, what do you think? I tried to add some SasuSaku in there, and I just figured them sleeping and leaning on each other would be pretty cute, and it would fit with the story. Now, as I said at the top, I'm gonna need your votes pretty soon for some SasuSaku moments, so what i'm going to do is i'll tell you when, and in your reviews (if anyone makes any), you can post your ideas. I'll take them all into consideration, then I'll choose the best three(and show your name if you want) and the readers will read them and tell me which one they want. I might even put polls on my page! So it should be pretty cool! I'll post the one/s with the highest vote, ok?**

**Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pictures of you: the funeral

**I'm bacckkk! If anyone cares XD DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE STORY!! OTHER THAN IDEAS!!**

Luna woke up three hours later to the sound of Sakura trying to operate her iHome. She smiled and turned the volume down, then pressed play. "Burnin' Up", by the Jonas Brothers, started playing through the speakers, and she watched Sakura squeal. "I love this song! Nick is so hot!" She cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know about the Jonas Brothers?" "Apparently our worlds are kind of the same. I'm sure you heard about Guitar Hero 3 from Naruto, and we pretty much have the same music and stuff." Sakura shrugged. "Kinda weird, but who cares? The point is, Nick's hot!" She smirked. "Hotter than Sasuke?" Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "No comment." She laughed and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She went into the kitchen to get a banana (she never was a morning person.) and saw Naruto pouring a ramen packet into a bowl of boiling water and noodles. He saw her and grinned. "When Sakura said you were a ramen-lover, she wasn't kidding. I went to get some and there were at least ten packages in there!" She shrugged. "It's good!" She peeled her banana and sat on the kitchen counter, avoiding the kitchen table at all costs. She barely looked at it, just in case she cried again. She heard a _THUMP _upstairs, and heard Naruto laugh. "Sounds like Sasuke's up." She laughed a little too, but her heart ached for her brother to come down the stairs instead of Sasuke. As soon as she was done, she went over to Naruto and gave him the banana peel. "Here, you can use this to keep you occupied today." She cocked her head towards the grumpy Uchiha mumbling darkly down the stairs and winked. He grinned. "You're pure evil." She grinned back. "That's what they tell me!" She ran up the stairs to get dressed, but threw an evil laugh behind her shoulder, making Naruto laugh.

Once she was dressed, she stuffed her headband into her schoolbag with her phone and iPod, despite Sakura's protests. She didn't trust her iPod to be safe with Naruto around. She turned to Sakura, who was looking at her guitar. She smiled."Isn't it great?" Sakura nodded. "It was a Christmas gift from my bro. He played too, and he's the one who taught me." Sakura smiled, then groaned as they heard Sasuke and Naruto debating about what movie to watch. She patted her on the back in sympathy. "Good luck, Sakura." She nodded glumly, and Luna picked up her guitar and slung it over her shoulder. She stopped to say bye to Naruto and Sasuke and to explain the rules.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop fighting for a second and LISTEN!" They stopped their bickering and looked at her. "Thank you. Now, Naruto already knows the rules, but since he apparently didn't listen to me yesterday, I'll repeat them for him too. I have to go to school. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. I'll be home around three-thirty. Got it?" They nodded and Naruto noticed her guitar. "So you do play! Are you good?" "I guess you could say that. Anyways, I gotta go. No leaving the house Naruto!"

"Hey, how come you only reminded me and not Sasuke?"

"Because I trust HIM not to leave the house, he's not dumb enough to do something I said not to do four freakin' times!" He pouted, Sasuke laughed, and she just shook her head and ran out the door.

She had just gotten her first period books and taken a huge swig of water from the water fountain when Becca and Ayumi came up to her. "Why didn't you tell us about your boyfriend?" She was confused, but still had water in her mouth and couldn't answer. Becca seemed to notice her expression and rolled her eyes. "You know, the blonde spiky-haired boy from yesterday?" Once she realized who they were talking about, she practically choked to death on her water. When she got her second wind, she practically screamed at them. "What?! He is NOT my boyfriend!!" Becca eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure? You two seemed pretty friendly." "That's because we're friends, Becca. Friends." Ayumi stepped closer to her. "Friends? If that's so, then why did you let him in your house?" _Oh crap! I have to make up something.._ "Because he's from out of town. We were friends before I moved to Japan, and he was visiting relatives here. It was a long way to where he was staying, so I let him come in to warm himself up, and to let him down gently about Will." She looked down and faked a sad tone in her voice. "They were really close." She looked up, and Ayumi and Becca looked at each other. "We're sorry, we just thought since we didn't know him, he must be your secret boyfriend or something." "Does that mean one of us can have him?" She gave her friends a look that said _Sure, but you're crazy._ They high-fived each other, then Ayumi shrugged. "What? He's pretty cute." Luna just shook her head. "Whatever you guys say." Becca grinned evilly. "But since he's not your boyfriend, that means you can still go out with Kilik!" She sweat-dropped and walked with her crazy friends to their next class.

She listened to Becca and Ayumi talk about what Ayumi should wear on her date tonight and sighed with relief. They hadn't asked about Naruto anymore in school that day, and she didn't see any sign of him on their way home. When they reached her house, they waved goodbye and she ran inside to make sure everything and everyone was still in one piece. She smiled.

Naruto was asleep upside down on the couch, his head touching the ground. Sasuke was stretched out on the couch, flipping channels, and occasionally kicking Naruto's legs. Judging by the slight bruises on Naruto's lower legs and ankles, he had been doing it for a while. Sakura was sleeping curled up in the armchair, a book draped over her lap. She shut the door, and Sasuke snapped his head around, Naruto jolted awake, and Sakura did a slight snore and rolled over. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura and Naruto popped his head up to see who it was. "Hey Luna!" She waved and went upstairs to put her bag up. She had just sat down and taken her socks off when Naruto and a sleepy Sakura came in. "I'm bored! What do you do to keep sane around here?!" She laughed. "Yeah, life's usually like that. Or it's supposed to be anyway. To keep sane, my brother and I would play music." Then she looked at Sakura, who was rubbing her eyes. "I thought you were asleep." Sakura gave Naruto a death glare and he hid behind Luna. "I was, but Naruto the baka woke me up because he was 'bored'!" She laughed at Sakura's impression of him whining and Naruto came out from behind her. She took one of the three guitar picks off her necklace and grabbed her guitar, and Naruto sat down next to Sakura on the floor."Can we watch?" She glanced up. "Sure." She tuned it up and started playing. Pretty soon she remembered the lyrics she had written for it, and pretty soon she was singing.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

When she had finished, she looked up to see them grinning. "What?" Naruto shook his head."It's just, I wanted to be able to tell you how bad you were when you finished, but..you're awesome!" Sakura smiled and nodded, and Luna shrugged. "Thanks." Then his expression changed. "Remember yesterday, when you said you fought that blonde girl? Well, I saw her in a photo with your brother in his room. What happened?" "Naruto, what are you talking about?" She sighed. " It's something that happened at school, Sakura.Long story short, she was his girlfriend, but one day my brother came home real mad. He had seen her making out with my boyfriend, and we broke up with them a day later. That's kind of where I got the idea for the song." They just sat there for a minute."Hey, wasn't your brother older than you?" She nodded. "That's the sucky part of life. As you probably already figured out, when you're dating someone and you're a teen or up, age doesn't matter. It's like some unwritten rule. We just never saw it coming, you know? We let them both in our house at the same time, but who would think that a week later they're sneaking behind our back with each other? I broke up with his sorry ass, and Will broke up with the skank the same day. She's the one who took the picture of us fighting over the remote." Naruto grinned. "I saw that one. It looked like it was funny." She nodded sadly. "We were like that, just playing around with each other. Anyways, the day after at school, she was telling her friends that my brother cheated on her and dumped her for my friend Becca, and that crossed the line. So I punched her in the face, and she slapped me. Pretty soon, we got into a huge cat-fight. I beat her easily, but I got four weeks worth of detentions." She laughed. "But that punch in the face was an improvement. Later on, it turned out that my brother developed a crush on Becca, like every other straight guy that sets eyes on her would. Turns out she liked him too. They didn't admit it out loud or anything, but I could tell by the way they looked at each other, and how one cheered up when the other was around. It was pretty cute." She smiled at the memory of them sitting by each other all the time during rehearsals and stuff. _If only they had gotten a chance..._

Sakura was first to speak. "You want to check on Sasuke?" She shrugged and they all went downstairs. Sasuke was surfing channels, and Sakura happily plopped down beside him. It looked to Luna like he perked up when Sakura showed up, but when he saw her and Naruto come in, Sasuke shielded the remote and gave Sakura a pillow. Luna sighed and simply snatched the remote, making Sasuke give her a death glare._ Apparently Naruto and I have a reputation of being scary movie lovers around here._ She sat down on the couch on Sasuke's left and Naruto took "his spot" on Luna's left. She surfed the channels until she found House of Wax. Sasuke sighed and got comfortable while Sakura put the pillow in her lap. She turned to Sakura. "Don't worry, this one's more gruesome and strange than scary." She nodded, but kept the pillow in her lap. Naruto just grinned and leaned towards Luna. "Watch this," he whispered in her ear. "Sasuke." "What, dobe?" He grinned harder. "This one has Paris Hilton in it!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?!" He nodded. "In a pretty hot scene, too." Sasuke grinned and started to stare excitedly at the screen. Luna giggled and Naruto snickered. Then she frowned and turned to Naruto. "Thanks, now we get to hear him scream like a fangirl. Really well thought-out, Naruto," He just laughed, and they turned back to the TV.

Sasuke watched it until the Paris scene came on, then turned to Naruto. "She looks so hot in this one!" Naruto just smirked at him and turned back around. Then it hit him._ I just labeled myself as some kind of Paris fan. Oh, God no!_ He grumpily turned back to the screen and heard Naruto and Luna snicker. Sakura just kept looking at the screen while it wasn't scaring the crap out of her, but was trying to hold back laughter herself. When it was over, Luna flipped some more channels, then looked at her phone. "Wow, only 10:30 and good movies are already on." Then she saw it. "Silent Hill's on!" Naruto got excited too. Sasuke just sighed. "Freaks.." Sakura whimpered and got her pillow in front of her face. "Sakura, you'll need that pillow for this one. It's just plain freaky and.. twisted." Sasuke smirked. "If Luna, the Queen of Freaks says it's scary, we better listen." Naruto chuckled, and Luna just smiled. "Why yes, yes I am." She pressed the button, just in time too.

Sasuke sighed as the credits rolled. It had been almost three hours of guts and creepiness, and he was probably the only one still awake. He looked over at Sakura, who was leaning across the arm of the couch this time, then groaned as he heard Luna flick the channels and Naruto talking about how he didn't get what happened to the little girl with black hair in the bathroom scene. Luna blushed slightly and whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened. "She was WHAT?" She put a finger to her lips and pointed to Sakura. He shut his mouth and shivered. Sasuke couldn't really blame him. Stuff like what happened to that girl in the movie were just plain tragic and creepy. Then he did his famous groan as they found yet another scary movie: I Know What You Did Last Summer.

Luna heard Sasuke groan as she found another scary movie. "'I Know What You Did Last Summer'? Hmm, never seen that one." Naruto bounced on his couch cushion. "Let's watch it, let's watch it!" Luna shrugged and put it on, just as some teens ran over someone. Pretty soon, she was officially absorbed in it.

Sasuke looked over to the two freaks. It was towards the end, and they were practically shouting at the T.V, trying to get the characters' attention. He sighed. "They can't hear you, idiots!" Luna turned to look at him. "I know that, but they're just so stupid! Naruto could survive better!" Naruto looked at her. "EHHH?" She shrugged, and Sasuke sighed again. "It's true!" "Well, what did you expect? This was made in the '90's! All the characters are supposed to be that stupid!" She sighed. "Good point." He turned back to the T.V and noticed that they got quieter and quieter. When it was over, he looked over to see Luna with her hands behind her head leaning back on the couch, while Naruto once again had his arm on her leg, which was once again crossed. He grinned as Naruto's head tilted toward her again, riht as she woke up. He watched her feel something on her leg and jump three feet in the air, falling on the floor like a true clutz. He tried to contain his laughter, but some slipped out, and she glared at him. "Shut up, you Paris fangirl." He glared back at her, then she got up and rubbed her sore butt, checking her clock. "Ah, crap. It's 2:18 in the morning!"

After she got off the floor, Luna went over to wake up Sakura. When she saw she was fast asleep, she decided against having to feel her wrath and crawled back onto the couch. She flipped through channels until she found MTV and watched a little, trying to ignore Sasuke cheering quietly for the fact that it wasn't a scary movie. She rolled her eyes and when he got up to get some Coke, she stretched her legs out on the couch, and drifted back off to sleep..

Sasuke planned on getting Coke, but ended up getting Coke and a huge bowl of ice cream and a banana. When he got back, the two freaks had shifted. Luna had stretched her legs out over his spot while he was gone and was laying on the couch like it was a huge bed._ Lazy.._ Naruto had shifted in his sleep also and his head was now drooping towards the arm. He sat down in the armchair and ate his ice cream, watching re-runs of Pimp My Ride on MTV and glancing at Sakura every now and then to make sure she was okay, and in the freaks' directions as well.Then he dozed off..

Naruto woke up to find Sasuke asleep in the armchair, Sakura asleep on the couch, and no Luna. He got up and stretched, then walked around. He went upstairs and heard some rustling in Luna's room. He peeked through the door and saw her looking through a photo book, and she had a few tears on her face. He decided to leave her alone for now. _After all, tomorrow is her brother's funeral. She has to say her last goodbye to the only family she ever knew.._ Just thinking about it made him depressed, and he walked into Will's room and looked around some more. It was then that he noticed a loose board under his bed. He lifted it up and saw a book like Luna's. _Is this his photo album?_ He opened it and saw what looked like Luna's baby picture next to what must have been his. He chuckled. _Even as babies, they still had the funniest expressions on their faces._ He turned the page and saw a red-headed woman with very light blue eyes smiling and ruffling a little boy's hair in front of a house. _That must be their mom!_ He looked through a couple more pages but found no more traces of the woman or any other adult. But there were a lot of pictures of either him goofing off, Luna goofing off, or Luna and her friends, with a couple featuring Luna and her ex goofing off with Will and his ex. He grinned at all the funny pictures. _Looks like they had tons of fun together._ After a while, he heard sniffles from her room, but they stopped. Almost like she knew someone was awake. After a while, he carefully put it back in the floorboard and went downstairs.

Once Luna was done looking through her album, she wiped away her tears and got dressed, then grabbed her bag and guitar. She decided to skip breakfast today, said bye to everyone, and left. Once she was at school, she sent an announcement to the office about Will's funeral to announce on the intercom, and heard almost the whole school talking about it. _Of course they are. Everyone knew Will.._ She even saw the blond skank shed a tear for him in the bathroom when she thought Luna wasn't looking, and her ex came up to her at lunch to say how sorry he was about him. She nodded and smiled, but didn't believe a word of it. She passed through the school day in a daze, and on the way home, all she thought about was tomorrow. She waved goodbye to her friends and went inside.

She walked through the house and didn't find anyone. Finally she found them all in her room. Naruto and Sasuke were playing on her Xbox 360 and Sakura was reading the latest issue of their favorite magazine. She sighed and whistled to the ninja, who turned her way. Sakura grinned. "Let's go!" She grinned back and they ran out the door, while Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged and kept playing.

When they got there, they spent almost three hours in Aeropostle and Pac Sun, then went to find some cute formal clothes for Will's funeral. The other ninja had decided to go and make sure nothing happened to anyone, what with Orochimaru having a sudden interest in Luna. Sakura ended up picking out a brown spaghetti-strapped dress that ended just below her knees and sort of billowed at the end. It had white blossoms on it and she bought a pair of heels to match. Luna had gotten a black halter with a jade tie on the waist and bought black heels. When they were done, they went to a hairstylist to fix up their hair. After all, they were overdue. "That was the longest shopping trip of my life!" Sakura sighed contentedly in the chair. Luna sighed from exhaustion. "Diddo!" They waited until it was Sakura's turn, who got the dead ends off, and then Luna got hers shaped up as well. On their way out, Sakura bought a new straightener and Luna bought some more shampoo and conditioner. And then they carried their ten bags home, talking about how they would fix their hair Thursday.

Luna smiled as Sakura talked about putting it in a bun with her favorite chopsticks. _It makes almost all the sadness go away, being with friends._ Soon her house came into sight, and when they went through the door, they saw Sasuke and Naruto asleep on the couch, Tom curled up on Naruto's head. She giggled at the cat and Sakura was biting her lip to keep from laughing and waking them up. Suddenly an idea hit her. "Sakura," she whispered. "Hold my bags for a second, I've got to take a picture of this!" She giggled and nodded, and Luna ran upstairs. She picked up a loose floorboard underneath her bed and pulled out her digital camera. Once she was back downstairs, Sakura got an evil grin on her face. She grinned back and snapped a perfect photo of Tom and Naruto, then turned to Sasuke. He was embracing a pillow and had a goofy grin on his face. She snickered and took another picture. "I think he's dreaming about you, Sakura." She blushed but waved it off, and they ran upstairs to put their stuff up.

Naruto woke up and felt a very comfy hat on his head, but then realized that it was Tom and dumped the cat onto the couch. It mewed, but went back to sleep on the cushion. He burst out laughing at Sasuke's position and the goofy grin on his face. _Wonder what the heck he's dreaming. On second thought, I don't think I want to know..._Then he spotted a camera sitting on the table and picked it up. He saw a picture of him with Tom on his head, then a picture of Sasuke like he was now. He smirked. _This is the perfect blackmail weapon!_ But that plan backfired once Sasuke woke up behind him and saw the picture of himself. "Where did you get that?" "I think Luna took it. I didn't know she had a digital camera."

Luna came downstairs to see Naruto and Sasuke inspecting her camera and froze. "Crap," she muttered. She ran into the kitchen to fix everyone some hot chocolate, hoping it would make them so hyper they would forget about it. Sure enough, Naruto asked Sasuke if he smelled chocolate and they came into the kitchen. They looked at the pot of milk on the stove, then grinned at her. "Is that what we think it is?!" Naruto asked excitedly. She smirked and nodded. _Yep, mission accomplished._ Sasuke grinned and Sakura ran in. "Do I smell hot cocoa?" They all nodded, and Sakura grinned too. Luna waited until they were all too busy waiting for the hot chocolate, then made a break for the couch and grabbed the remote, hiding the camera under the couch. Sasuke had run after her and almost grabbed her, but he missed by a hair. "Luna, please don't put on any scary movies!" Sakura had come in with two mugs of hot chocolate and gave one to Sasuke, and Naruto ran in with his. She grinned evilly and put on Hostel. Sasuke groaned, Naruto cheered, and Sakura gasped. "Not that one! It's supposed to be real gruesome and scary!" She shrugged and handed Naruto the remote. "It doesn't look too bad.I'm getting my hot cocoa. Guard it with your life!" He grinned and nodded and she ran for her chocolate.

Once Luna had sat down and it had started, she was pretty psyched about it at first. She hadn't seen it, and judging by Naruto's expression, he hadn't either. But after a while, towards the middle, she grabbed a pillow herself and Sasuke smirked at her. "The Queen's scared?" "It's just too gory!" Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Don't change it, I want to see what happens." Naruto nodded, and Luna and Sakura groaned. Luna knew he had only said that so Luna would get scared. She glared defiantly at him, removed the pillow from her face, and threw it at his head. The other two ninja snickered, and she smiled innocently. "It must have slipped. My bad!" Sasuke just stared at her for a minute, then grinned. "There's no way you'll watch this whole movie without getting scared." She gave him another defiant look and watched the rest of the movie, even though she was sure she would have nightmares for a week. But then she remembered her Nick fantasies/visions, and she knew they would cloud her mind all night.

Sasuke glanced at Luna every now and then, but towards the end was when she almost snapped. She was still watching, but there was now practically no space between her and Naruto, a grossed-out expression on her face. He looked back at the T.V and couldn't really blame her. This was one sick film. Finally it was over, and as soon as the credits came on, Luna snatched the remote from Naruto, scooted back over to her original spot, and surfed the channels. She was just about to choose a non-scary movie when she spotted 30 Days of Night. Naruto told her he had seen it and it was pretty good, so of course she wanted to watch it. He let out another groan and Sakura got two pillows.

When the credits rolled, Luna looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was asleep and was leaning on Sasuke's arm, while Sasuke was awake and didn't seem to mind. She smiled, but then felt something warm on her leg. She looked down to see Naruto fast asleep and his arm was on her legs again. _How does it always end up there?_ She sweat-dropped and tried to move his arm. But everytime she did so, it would plop back in place, so after three tries she gave up. She threw the remote to Sasuke, and it hit him in the head. He jumped and rubbed his head, and was about to yell, but saw the other two asleep and just mouthed the word _OW! _"Here, you pick something," she whispered, trying not to wake anyone up. "Huh, what I miss?" She sighed. _Too late._ "Nothing Naruto, I gave Sasuke the remote." He looked at her, then Sasuke, then at her again. "What?! Why?! He's going to pick something he knows I don't want to watch!" He was about to yell some more, but she covered his mouth and smacked him upside the head. She heard Sasuke laugh and rolled her eyes. _Whatever_. "In case you haven't noticed, Sakura's asleep, idiot! Now shut up!" He nodded and she dropped her hand.

Sasuke watched the two in amusement. _Sakura was right-they are kind of funny when they fight._Then he grinned evilly, already formulating the perfect plan to tick off Naruto. And if it ticked off Luna, well, that was a definite plus.He surfed the channels until he found Soap Operas, then clicked it just as One Life To Live came on.

Luna watched the channels fly by her face, then Sasuke stopped at her number one least favorite channel-Soaps. Naruto groaned the same time she did, and Sasuke had a smirk on his face. She crossed her arms and pouted. "You're just plain cruel. This is cruel and gay punishment! Only you could pull that off, for obvious reasons." Naruto snickered, and Sasuke ignored her. She yawned and stretched her legs, "accidentally" kicking Sasuke in the process. He smacked her legs away, but she just put them back up five seconds later. He just sighed, and she leaned back on the couch, falling asleep.

Luna woke up a few hours later to see Sasuke in the armchair again, eating popcorn. She sighed with relief once she noticed the Soaps were gone and he was watching Unbeatable Banzuke, which, as far as she was concerned, was some stupid show about people doing weird challenges and talking high-speed Japanese where the subtitiles could barely keep up._ A very common sight in Tokyo._ Then she realized she was practically laying on Naruto and hastily sat up, making Sasuke snap his head in her direction. She walked into the kitchen to get some water, then went back onto the couch. There was plenty of space now that Sasuke was in the chair and Sakura and Naruto were leaning towards the arms of the couch, so she stretched out and laid down sideways. She fell back asleep and didn't wake up until morning.

Sakura woke up right before the sun came up, and everybody else was still asleep. She felt feet by her and looked down to see Luna stretched out, her hair rippling over Naruto's arm. She looked over to see Sasuke fast asleep with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. She sighed and got up._ Has anyone else wondered why we always fall asleep on the couch?_ She shook Luna awake, but she nearly punched her in the nose and muttered something about letting her finish just one Nick fantasy/vision for once. She sighed and shook her head, and tried waking up Naruto. He yawned and looked around, but then he went back to sleep and told Sakura to stop tickling his arm, making her giggle and look down at Luna's hair. She went over to Sasuke, who woke up and stayed awake. She pointed to Naruto, who was rubbing his arm and Luna's long hair with it, telling Sasuke in his sleep to get the spiders off his arm. He bit his lip to keep the laughs in and went into the kitchen, and Sakura went up to Luna's room.

After having the best Nick dream ever, and being able to completely finish it for once, Luna woke up to hear Naruto mumbling something about Sasuke and spiders. Sasuke and Sakura were already up and were somewhere in the house. She felt something rubbing her hair, and realized her hair was all over Naruto's arm, which explained the "spiders". She got up and went to the kitchen to get some ramen. Sasuke was already in there, and grinned at her amused expression. "I take it you heard Naruto thinking your hair was spiders, too?" She nodded and put a pot of water on the stove. "Where's Sakura?" "I think she went into your room. She took your iPod with her." Sure enough, she heard Kanye West start singing "Stronger" upstairs. She grinned. "So I hear." She went back onto the couch and started flipping channels, then stopped at the news, the only good thing on at 7. She listened to the news with occasional bits of Naruto saying stuff like, "SAI, STOP LOOKING AT IT!!" and "Chuck Norris rules." Once, he yelled "RASEN-" then let out a really loud snore. Finally she sighed and shook him awake after he yelled "Don't take her!" and some other things, making him jump and look around frantically. She chuckled and went to get her ramen. When she came back, Naruto had taken control of the remote. She sat down and ate, then paused. "Hey Naruto?" "Huh." "Who's Sai, and what was he looking at?" At first he looked confused, but then he turned red. "Don't ask." She shrugged and ate the rest of her ramen.

The day passed way too fast, until it was noon and Sakura said they should probably get ready. So there she was, looking at how georgous her friend looked, satisfied with the fact that she bought it. "You look great, Sakura." She smiled and put her hair up in a loose bun, and put in some black hair chopsticks with sakura blossoms on them. "I should've known THOSE would be your favorite." She smiled and went into the bathroom to put on some eyeshadow and such while Luna got dressed. For today, she had curled the ends of her hair, and they tumbled in awesome waves. She was seriously considering doing that all the time. She left her guitar pick necklace by her guitar and was about to see if Sakura was ready, but went to her loose floorboard and pulled out one of her most prized possessions, then closed the floor up. When Sakura came out, she went in to put on makeup as well. She was about to put on regular makeup, but decided to put on water-proof, knowing she would cry sooner or later. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and some light eyeshadow, then walked downstairs after Sakura, the object still in her hand.

She fiddled with the bracelet in her hands as she followed Sakura downstairs. She smirked at Sasuke's familiar expression as Sakura came down. _Priceless._ She noticed Sakura looking at the pure jade bracelet and looked down at it as well. "It was my mom's," she explained absently. Sakura nodded understandingly, and before anything else could be said, they heard a honk and went outside. She took one look at the limo, then turned to the three amazed ninja. "This is a limo. People ride in it to parties, funerals, weddings, all that stuff. " She glanced in Naruto's direction. "I promise it won't eat you." Sakura was the first to go, and Luna followed behind her and Sasuke. When they climbed inside, they sat down and looked around, amazed. Sakura was by one window, Sasuke was by her, Naruto was by Sasuke, and Luna had the other window. Once they had hit the interstate, it hit her that she was seriously going to her brother's funeral. She felt sick and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the cool window. "Luna, you okay?" She didn't open her eyes, but nodded in Naruto's general direction. They had decided that her and Sakura would be dressed formally, while the boys would wait in the limo when they went to see Will's casket and just go to the cemetery, so it looked like they were just friends coming to his grave. That way they didn't have to dress up. When she felt it stop for the last time, she felt really sick, but opened her eyes. Judging by the look on Sakura's face as they got out, she must have looked sick, too. Sakura touched her elbow. "Are you okay?" "No, but I will be." They crossed the parking lot, and she saw Becca come over to walk in with her. Since she was close to him, Becca was able to see him in the casket for one last goodbye.

Luna waited behind Sakura and Becca to see him. Sakura didn't know him, but she had to play the part, and she managed to shed a tear when she got up there. Becca was next, and when she was done, she had tears running down her face. She took a deep breath, then stepped inside and up to the open casket. When she saw him, she let out a tiny gasp. His face was thinner and narrower than it was when she last saw him, but that was normal considering he had no blood in his body. She leaned forward, and she saw a single tear land right on his cheek. She kissed her palm, then put it to his pale forehead. When she spoke, her voice was firm. "Goodbye, Will. I sure will miss you down here. Say hi to mom for me. Amd dad, if he remembers," she added thoughtfully. She smiled sadly at him and met Sakura outside the room where the funeral was being held. Sakura was standing with Becca, and they both had tears in their eyes. She took a few more deep breaths and led them into the room.

When the service was over, they went into the limo, and Sasuke and Naruto were asleep. They sighed and shook them awake once they were inside. Luna turned to look out the window as they made their way to the cemetery. Once they made it, Becca and Ayumi met them and sat by Luna, while Sakura sat behind them. Sasuke and Naruto stood up to the side. Once the preacher was finished, people went up to the now closed casket and put in flowers, mainly roses, before they filled up the grave. When it was Luna's turn, she felt like crying so hard, but she had to be strong. She had to be, for him, for everyone. She put in a blue rose, his favorite color. When she spoke, her voice was all hoarse and cracked. "I will see you again." She spoke so quietly that she didn't think anyone even heard her. She took one last look at his casket, then got back to her one seat of almost fifty-eight. When almost everyone had left, she sat by the newly-dug grave, Becca and Ayumi beside her. She didn't shed a single tear. Becca squeezed her hand, and Ayumi looked over at Becca, who nodded. "We'll see you later, Luna." She just nodded and kept staring at the grave, thinking. They stood up and left, and a few minutes later, the three mimjas walked over. Sakura had a worried expression on her face. "Ready?" She shook her head. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "We'll wait for you in the limo." "Okay, just give me five more minutes." The two walked back down the hill, but Naruto stayed behind and looked at the grave.

Naruto looked at the grave, and glanced at Luna as well. _I know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to be strong for everyone, thinking you need to because Will's not here and someone has to wear the pants and hold everyone together. Well, I've been there, and trust me when I say that you can't handle it. You'll explode from bottling it all up, Luna. _He sat down next to her, and she pretended not to see him. He sighed. "You know, you don't have to 'be strong' and all. Brave people cry too." So she stopped. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. After a long time, the frequency of the sobs decreased to a whisper, and her body didn't shake as much from them. Finally they were reduced to silent tears, and she even smiled a little. "Thanks, for that." He smiled a little back. "Anytime." She sighed. "Naruto? Do you think he'll be okay?" She was worried about him? Naruto found it hard to believe anyone could think like that under these circumstances, but apparently Luna was the exception. "I promise. He's probably watching us right now." This made her eyes widen and she looked up at the sky as if it was completely unbelievable. "Really?? He can?" "Don't you know? When people go to heaven, they can watch the living whenever they want! They do it all the time." "You promise?" "Promise." For the first time in days, her eyes brightened up again and she smiled. He smiled back. "Are you okay now?" She nodded. "Mostly. I just wish..I just wish I hadn't taken all the time we had for granted." "Well, everyone does once they lose someone they love." She nodded sadly. "You don't know what you have until it's taken from you." After a few more minutes, he turned to face her completely. "Ready now?" She looked back at the grave hesitantly. "I think I am." And, like he did at the well, he helped her up, she dried her tears, and they walked down the hill. When they got into the limo, Sakura and Sasuke looked relieved. "You guys were taking forever!" Sakura complained. "Sorry!" Luna sat between Sakura and Naruto, and he heard Sakura ask her why she looked so happy. He smiled to himself. _It'll take time, but she'll be just fine.._

Luna felt a lot better after talking to Naruto and remembering the good old days. Sakura smiled a little at her happiness and leaned her head against the window. Pretty soon, she nodded off, as did Naruto. Sasuke kept himself awake by looking out the window. When they made it back, she thanked the driver and shook Sakura. She woke up, and then she shook Naruto awake, who blinked his eyes sleepily. "Are we there yet?" Luna nodded, and they got out. Luna gave the driver a tip before he honked goodbye and drove off. She took a key out from underneath a pot and opened the door. She went upstairs and put on some PJ's, as did Sakura, then looked out the window. _It's raining.. _"What a bad day to rain. It's supposed to mean that a huge change is coming your way." She said to no one in particular. "Yep." Apparently Sakura was done getting dressed and came out with one of her new pajamas from the Mall, a T-shirt and pink boxer shorts. "Luna, things will get better. You know that, right?" She nodded and pulled her hair into a ponytail, tying it off with a black and red-striped ribbon. Her hair still had curled ends, and it looked pretty hot, she had to admit. "You want some hot chocolate and ice cream, Sakura? 'Cus I'm starving!" Sakura grinned like mad in reply, and they ran downstairs to fix some.

Once they were situated on the couch, they breathed a sigh of relief. They managed to make the treats and start to watch T.V without a single intteruption from Naruto and Sasuke. Then Luna got suspicious. "Sakura, it's quiet. Too quiet..." They exchanged a glance and ran upstairs to find out where they were. They finally found them in her room about to try out her mini studio. "The hell? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke instantly pointed to Naruto. "It was his idea!" "Sasuke, you liar!" She walked over to Naruto and gave him a glare, then smacked him upside the head.

"If you want to use it, you ask!!"

"HEY, THAT HURT! What was that for?"

"For sneaking into my room! Plus you could have broke it! Do you have any idea how much that cost?!"

"Uh..no."

"..Well, neither do I. It was a gift from some guy. He said he knew me from third grade, and I didn't remember him, but I happily accepted the studio!"

"He sounds kind of creepy.."

"He may be, but at least he wasn't a clumsy idiot!"

"Luna, you have no faith in me."

"Don't pull the guilt card on me, Naruto Uzumaki!!"

"But it was a good try, right? Did I do a good job? I was totally convincing, wasn't I?"

"..."

"Naruto, you're village called."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's missing their idiot!"

"Aw, come on. You know you can't resist me! You know I'm awesome."

"Pshh, keep telling yourself that."

"I will!"

"Tell yourself this too: DON'T. COME. IN. MY. ROOM. AGAIN!"

"What if I ask?"

"...I'll consider it."

By this point, Sasuke was rolling on the floor with laughter, and Sakura was holding her ribs and trying to breathe because she laughed too hard."Honestly, it's not that funny, you two!!"

_They are so funny when they fight! Oh my god, this is better than pro wrestling! The best part is watching that dobe lose, too._ Sure enough, he held his hands up in defeat and promised not to touch it again without supervision from someone smarter. Sakura giggled and Luna grinned triumphantly at the blond. "Thank you! Was that so hard?" He muttered no, then grinned. "But you never said I couldn't steal the hot chocolate and ice cream left over!" They both ran downstairs, trying to beat the other, and judging by Luna's groan, they were all doomed to a very long, hyper night. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. "Let's go make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid.." She nodded, and they went downstairs to face their caffiene-filled nightmare..

Luna rubbed her temples as Naruto tried to show them his impression of Lee, who she had already met. She had classified him as, well, "enthusiastic" (an understatement), but Naruto plus caffiene made it way too enthusiastic. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "NARUTO, YOU'VE GOT FIVE SECONDS TO STOP SAYING YOUTHFUL AS EVERY OTHER WORD AND GET YOUR BUTT IN WILL'S BED.AND TAKE SASUKE WITH YOU BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU BOTH!!" He immediately stopped, grabbed Sasuke, and they bolted up the stairs. She turned to Sakura, who sighed in relief. "Thanks Luna. It's almost one in the morning, and I don't think I could handle any more of his impressions, no matter how funny they are." She sighed and they trudged up the stairs to her room. "Don't mention it. The pleasure was all mine.." They fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

When she woke up the next morning, Sakura wasn't in her room, and she had slept in until nine-fifty. She groaned, got up, and pulled on some socks and her head band.

Naruto was in the kitchen with Sakura, and they were talking about some guy named Sai. "Who's Sai?" They turned around and Sakura grinned. "So you ARE alive! Sai's another member of our team, along with Sasuke." She then launched into a long story about how he was confused when it came to feelings and stuff. When she was done, Luna turned to Naruto. "Hey, how come yesterday you turned red when I asked you about him?" He turned red again and Sakura seemed to remember something, because she blushed too. Once Sakura had whispered in her ear what happened, she turned slightly red, too. "Ohhhh..." Naruto turned redder, and right then Sasuke came in, then smirked at everyone's red faces. "What, did Naruto finally admit that he was gay?" Sakura giggled, Naruto looked like he was about to strangle him, but Luna just glared at him. "First of all, WORST joke you've made! Ever. And second, if there's anyone here who could even posssibly be gay, it's you, Sasuke. I mean, you watched Soaps the night before, acted like a Paris Hilton fangirl, liked the cat cart challenge on Unbeatable Banzuke, ... need I go on?" Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing as Sasuke blushed and went back in the den. "That...was...hilarious! Did you see the look on his face?" Naruto gasped for air, then calmed himself down. "Luna, I do believe you're the only person in the world that can make Sasuke blush like that." She looked sideways at Sakura. "Naruto somehow I doubt that." Sakura blushed and went back in the den. He cocked an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" She sighed and shook her head. "Let me put it simply: Sasuke. Likes. Sakura. Sakura. Likes. Sasuke." "Oh, even I knew that!" She smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to steal the remote, wanna come?" He grinned and nodded, and she grabbed a banana on her way out.

It looked like Sasuke and Sakura had just started watching a movie when Luna snuck up behind Sasuke and stole the remote, then jumped over the couch to sit between him and Naruto. "Hey, what are you watching?" He eyed her and Naruto suspiciously. "A movie." She grinned.

"A scary one?"

"No."

"Yes you are." She watched Naruto flick the channel until he found Alien V.S. Predator. "Scratch that, this isn't even scary." Sasuke sighed in relief and Sakura came out from under her pillow. Naruto just watched it.

When it was over, Sasuke looked over to see what the two freaks were doing, and saw Luna snatch the remote from Naruto before he found another sucky movie, and she picked Scary Movie 4. Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank God, you finally picked a movie that wasn't scary!" Sasuke turned to Sakura."Yeah, but she picked one that's stupid. Not much of an improvement." Luna chuckled. "It may be stupid, but it's hilarious." She smirked at Naruto. "And it's better than what Naruto picked." Sasuke considered this. "True. Point taken." "What?! What makes my movie so bad?" Luna sighed and decided to end this argument before it began. "Let it go Naruto, let it go. Everyone picks a sucky movie once in a while!" He muttered something about how at least he wasn't gay, which gave him a death glare courtesy of Sasuke. "You want to repeat that, idiot?" Luna just smirked at him. "What's the matter, Sasuke? He wasn't talking directly about you, so why do you take such offense, hmm?" She put an innocent expression on her face. "Is there something you're not telling us?" They all burst out laughing except for Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, freaks." She chuckled, knowing she had won that battle too.

When the movie was over, Naruto tried to grab the remote from her, and she let him after he promised to pick something worth watching. Sasuke and Sakura groaned, and Luna watched him surf the channels carefully. He soon settled on Saw Three, and they both shrugged. Neither had seen it, so they clicked it, then heard Sakura whimper. "I would grab a pillow, I've seen this, and it gets kind of...bloody." Sasuke concluded. Sakura just nodded and scooted a little bit closer towards him.By the end, there was no space between them, and they didn't mind at all. Naruto and Luna exchanged a look and grinned. Once the credits rolled, she looked over to see Naruto asleep, and grabbed the remote, tossing it at Sasuke's head. "You pick Soaps, you're dead. Resist the temptation." She warned, making Sakura giggle and Sasuke rub his head and roll his eyes. Who knew the Uchiha could multitask? After a long day of movie waching, they all decided to go to bed early, since they were going back to Konoha in the morning. Today was way too tiring for them to go back today. "I've got to call Becca and give some excuse about how I'm going to be gone for God knows how long." She sighed and stretched her cramped muscles, then went into the kitchen.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Becca. Listen, I'm gonna be gone for a while on a trip, so I won't be in school for a while."

"_Seriously? How long?"_

"Don't know. Can you tell the others that, too? But I promise to try and think of some new lyrics and stuff while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"_Okay...Luna, is your cute friend going with you?"_

"...Maybe."

_-sighs- "I'll take that as a yes.Anyways, Ayumi wants to give him her number."_

"Seriously?! What happened to Michael?"

"_He transferred back to America. She was going to break up with him anyway, though."_

"O...kay..."

"_Can you give it to him?"_

"Uh, sure. I don't know if he'll want it, but I'll ask."

"_That's good enough for her. Call me while you're gone, okay?"_

"Duh! Bye Becca."

"_Bye Loony."_

_click_

She sighed and flipped her phone shut. _He better want that number, because I sure don't want to face Ayumi's wrath if he doesn't. I guess I'll go ask him.._ She ran downstairs, knowing that Sasuke hadn't woken him up. That was his idea of payback. Sure enough, he was still on the couch, talking in his sleep. "Don't push me in, you stupid cat...no wait, I didn't mean that!...NOOOO!" She decided to cut the dream off right there and shook him awake. "Naruto wake up!!" He jumped up, now totally awake and alert.

"That was the weirdest dream ever!"

"What was it?"

"Well, first, your cat joined Orochimaru and told him where you were, then he turned into Jigsaw and ran after Sasuke and pushed him into a well that was a black hole. Then he turned into a huge lollipop and scared Sakura so bad that she fell in too. It was just you, me, Orochimaru, and the stupid cat left. Then Orochimaru turned into a giant mug of hot chocolate with a snake design on it and your cat turned into that Terminator guy, then lifted you up and you fell into the hot chocolate.I had to stand around and watch you get dipped, and I dove in to save you, but it was too hot, and I didn't have floaties! (for some reason, in my dream I had to have floaties to swim) So I was yelling for you guys to come back, but then the cat turned back into itself and was about to push me into the well, but you woke me up!"

"..."

"...no more Red Bull."

**I'm gonna end it there because I have a lot of words on this chapter, so we'll pick it up on the next chapter. Plus, the no more red bull thing was funny! XD **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7:WOAH, never saw THAT coming!

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter!Thanks a ton to Lunara.Claire, it means a lot to know this is one of your faves, more than u know!Lol, I just didn't think anyone would lke it that much, but you proved me wrong! And to Naru-Vampire, for your many reviews as you went along! Sorry to disappoint, but as I'm sure you've already noticed, there wasn't that much anger (wink-wink)! PLEASE REVIEW! The people above sure did, and I finally enabled anonymous for those who are shy or whatever, lol. MOVING ON! **

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Naruto or anything else in the story you can think of getting me into trouble for :)**

"...No more Red Bull."

"Well, you asked!"

"And now I'm sorry I did. Anyways, do you remember my friend Ayumi?" Naruto scratched his head in thought. "Ayumi...black hair, big pretty eyes, real long legs?" She nodded, deciding to ignore the comments. "Yeah, why?" She grinned. "Want her number?" "Woah, let me get this straight. A girl from YOUR world wants to give me her number?" She nodded, and he grinned back. "Sure, why not." She grinned even bigger and went into her kitchen to get a slip of paper. She wrote it down and gave it to him. "Do you have phones of any kind in Konoha?" "Just house phones, newly invented." She sweatdropped. "I have yet to figure out how you have all the same technology as me except for cell phones and laptops..." He shrugged. "So...do you like her?" "I don't know, I don't exactly know her." "Makes sense. But that's what phone numbers are for! And plus, now she won't be all grumpy when I come back because you're going to call her! Yay!...You're GOING to call her, RIGHT NARUTO?" He got a scared expression on his face and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I promise I'll call her ok? Man, you change moods fast." "Now you have something to brag about once we get back to Konoha." He grinned. "Hey, you're right! Wait until Sasuke sees this!" She got up from the couch and headed upstairs. "I'll leave you alone to your fantasies. Try to be quiet, everyone else is asleep." She heard him yell and sweatdropped. "SASUKE! YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!" She ran back down the stairs. "Naruto, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure, what?" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He covered his ears, then got up to go to sleep. She ran back upstairs. "And Naruto, don't torture Sasuke tonight, it causes too much noise!" She heard him groan and laughed a little, then collapsed on her bed, exhausted. "What was Naruto so happy about?"

She snapped her head to the right in the direction of Sakura's air mattress. "You're still up?" "Yeah, Naruto woke me up when he screamed out 'nooooo!' Anyways, what were you two so excited about?" She sighed and told her about Ayumi. "Oh, now I get it! Wow, I never thought that a girl from your world would like Naruto." She laughed in the dark. "Not just one Sakura-two at least." "Woah.." "Yeah.." "Goodnight Luna." "Night." And a few minutes later, she was out like a light.

The next morning, they all got up early and the girls packed their new clothes. Then an idea hit Luna. "Naruto, Sasuke, get in here!" A few minutes later, they were helping her carefully un-assemble her studio so she could take it to her new house. Once that was done, and she thought no one was looking, she ran into Will's room to grab the fight picture and some of his money and credit cards to change into Konoha currency. _It's for a good cause.._ She assured herself._ A good cause called "I Need Crap In My House."_ She ran out of the room and put the things in her bags along with her clothes and such. Soon they were at the well, and she felt her necklace and entire body tingle with excitement. She was the first to jump into the well, and she suspected the others wanted her to go first because they were a bit scared. But for some reason, the well made her calmer than she had been in a long time, and she soon saw the sapphire light engulf her and her bags. She quickly got out before the others could come in and sat by the edge to wait. Soon, she saw another light, and out popped Naruto. "Took you long enough." "Well, I'm here now, and judging by that noise, so is Sakura." "What noi-" She was interrupted by her ears picking up a faint squeal, and she sighed. "I guess not everyone's used to it." Naruto chuckled. "You can say that again." Soon, Sakura was out and was looking back inside it for Sasuke. Luna suddenly got the feeling someone was watching them, and listened for the slightest sound, but snickered as she faintly heard Sasuke screaming. Apparently Naruto had heard it to, because he was laughing as quietly as he could. Soon they heard an "Oof!" and saw Sakura trying to stifle a giggle as well. Curiosity got the best of her and she leaned over to see Sasuke laying flat on his back with his legs sprung up in the air, a hilarious expression and blush on his face. She cracked up too and looked away to try and stop laughing. Once he was up and saw them all laughing, he just watched, not having a clue. "Nice...entrance..Sasuke!" Luna said between laughs. He glared at her for a minute, but then he turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Whatever, Sasuke." They made their way back to Konoha, and Sasuke said he was going to go train. "Well, I'm going to go buy some stuff for my house. Who wants to come?" Sakura decided to go, and Naruto decided to go too since he needed to rebuild his ramen supply anyways. And so, they started at a grocery store, then worked their way up town..

Luna sat down by Sakura and Naruto on a bench, totally exhausted. She had counted up to eighteen bags, but couldn't count any higher because she kept messing up. In her defense, they looked pretty much the same.Naruto seemed to have gotten his second wind, and shifted to face the girls. "Do girls get this much every time they go shopping?" Luna slowly shook her head."I barely buy five bags when I go shopping." Sakura's eyes went wide. "Really, that's all? I usually get almost fifteen!" Luna and Naruto exchanged a look that said, _She's crazy,_ and Luna shook her head again. "How can you buy so much in one day? You are a true shopper." "Why thank you!" Luna chuckled and got up, carrying about eight bags. Naruto groaned and got up too, carrying ten. "What? Just think of this as training.How do you think I hung in this long?" Sakura sweatdropped and Naruto grinned. "Luna, you're a genius, you know that?"

"See, that's what I tell people, but for some strange reason they don't believe me!"

"I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"But you just said I was smart!"

"So?"

"Ah, never mind!"

She just shook her head and they walked slowly back to her new house. When they were inside, she grinned evilly at Naruto. "Now comes the fun part-you get to help me put all this up!" Her two friends groaned. "What if I don't?" "Well, then, Naruto, you can kiss that number goodbye!" He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know if I even have it on me?" "Sasuke told me!" "Dammit! Fine. This is better than sitting at home anyways, I guess." She gave him a thumbs-up. "There you go! Keep telling yourself that!"

When they were done, Luna handed Naruto her phone as the three sat on her new couch watching her new T.V. "What are you giving it to me for?" "Earlier you asked for it to call Ayumi, remember?" "Oh, right!" He grabbed it and took the cell into another room. Sakura sighed cheerily. "What?" "Nothing, it's just kind of cute that he went to another room to talk so we couldn't hear him." "If you say so." Sakura shifted sideways on the couch to look at her. "Are you jealousss?" She said teasingly. Luna rolled her eyes. "Sure I am, Sakura. I just don't do cute, that's all. If you say it's cute, I'll take your word for it. I just call it natural." She grinned. "I don't care what you say, it's cute." "Okay." A few minutes later, Naruto came back, and Sakura leaned towards Luna's ear. "Watch this, " she whispered. "Awww, that was cute!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT was cute?" She smiled. "You went into another room to talk because you were shy and didn't want us to hear." He sweatdropped. "Sakura, I'm not shy, it's just normal to go into another room like that." Luna stood on the couch and pointed a finger at Sakura triumphantly. "HA! Told ya!" "Whatever. It was cute, you two just don't want to say so!" Naruto and Luna just shook their heads and sat down.

"So what did you say?" "Well.." Sakura leaned over Luna to see Naruto better, crushing her in the process. "Personal space!" "Shut up, I want to know!" "Wait, why should I tell you?" They both stopped arguing and plastered innocent and angelic looks on their faces. "Because we're your friends and we could give you great advice!" Sakura cried a bit too cheerily. It was kind of creepy to Luna, who didn't really have a girly, sun-and-rainbows bone in her body. "She's right, Naruto. We know tons more than you about girls. You know, we're girls, too." Then she realized how squished she was because of Sakura, and the fact that she had no space and was smushed between them. "Sakura, get off! You're way too close to me!" Sakura quickly got off before she could blow her fuse, but still leaned over. Naruto sighed in relief now that he could breathe. "Fine. First I told her who I was, then she asked how I felt about your brother dying and if I was okay since I was so close to him." He shot a look at Luna, and she froze. "W-what did you say?" "I went along with it." "Now, I wonder where she got that idea from. Why the heck would you lie about THAT?" She sighed. "I couldn't think of anything else, Sakura. You see, my first day back, when Naruto found the high school, he decided to surprise me by STAYING AFTER I TOLD HIM TO GO!" Here she stopped to throw a deadly glance at a cowering Naruto. "S-sorry!" "Anyways, the next day, Ayumi and Becca asked if you were my BOYFRIEND because they saw YOU come into my HOUSE with ME." Sakura giggled while Naruto looked scared at Luna's angry expression. "S-Sakura, is it me or is she giving me a really cold and angry stare?" "I don't know, I just think it's funny they thought you were together!" She couldn't contain the laughs anymore and laughed into Luna's shoulder, who just sweatdropped. "Honestly, it's not THAT funny. It surprised me so much I nearly choked to death on water. Now, I can understand why THAT would be funny to you, but.." Naruto just shook his head. "She laughs very easily. Anyways, after that, I asked why she wanted you to give me her number, and she said that she thought I was cute and LUNA said that SHE COULD HAVE ME!" Now it was Luna's turn to cower. "Isn't t-that a good thing?" "No."

"Why?"

"Long-distance relationships don't work out very well."

"Well, you SAID you wanted her number!"

"So?"

"'So?' If you let me give you the number and YOU called HER, then YOU initiated the idea that you liked her!"

"Oh."

"DUH!"

**SILENCE..**

"Naruto?"

"WHAT."

"DO you like her?"

"..I don't know!"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"I..I..I JUST CAN!"

"Pshh, whatever, Naruto."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but they were interrupted by Sakura's laughing. She rolled her eyes. "Sakura, it couldn't have been that funny!" "It was hilarious!" She pointed to them. "Your...expressions...priceless!" She glanced at Naruto with a look that said p_lease __help me fix this giggling mess we call Sakura,_ and he threw back a look that said _I'll handle it. She laughs easily and gets sidetracked even easier._ "Sakura, do you want to know what happened or not?" Sakura immediately stopped laughing, and her attention was completely on Naruto. "She said she was going to kill you, Luna!" Luna's eyes got wide (and she started to do that thing in anime where they freak out all over the place.).

"WHAT?!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"SHE COULD SERIOUSLY KILL ME! SHE USED TO BE IN A GANG AND EVERYTHING!!"

"OKAY, MAYBE SHE WASN'T IN A GANG, BUT SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN!"

"YOU BETTER HAVE DEFENDED ME OR I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU, MARK MY WORDS, NARUTO!"

"Luna, I was joking!" After he stopped laughing, they all sat back down to calm themselves completely before Luna strangled him.

"What really happened was she asked if I wanted to go out sometime, but I told her I lived in England and didn't want her having to wait for me all the time just to see me. She said she understood and we said bye. She sounded a little sad about it, but she sounded fine by the time she hung up." Luna nodded. "Trust me, she bounces back fast. I don't get why you lied though. You could come through the well whenever you wanted, so what's the problem?" "That's the thing. I was a bit surprised I said it myself. It was like a reflex or somethin'." He sighed. "I guess I don't like her, then. Sorry Sakura." Sakura waved it off. "Naruto, trust me, you'll do cute things like that with someone soon enough. I'll tease you then instead!" Luna grinned mischievously. "You're sure as heck not teasing me when I date someone. You'll probably be dating Sasuke by then." This caused her to turn insanely red and mumble about how she was hungry, and she stalked off into the kitchen. She smirked ad turned back to Naruto. "Told you they liked each other!" "Uh, Luna, I agreed with you." She drooped (and the background turned purple with the depressing black thingies streaming down) "Oh.." Then she groaned. "Man, it's so obvious, it kills me! Don't you hate it when two people are,like, made for each other, and they're too blind to see it?" He nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of sad. I used to have a crush on Sakura, but it went away once I realized Sasuke liked her back and probably always had.I just wish they would confess or something already.." She sighed again. "I would love to give them a little push, but meddling never does any good, no matter how tempting it is." "You're right." "Like on my third day here, when me and Ten-Ten tried to hook you up with Hinata.."

Naruto turned scarily slow to look at her. "You.Did.WHAT?!" She inched as far away as the couch would allow her. "N-nothing! You must be hearing things, yeah!" He smacked his forehead. "That's why Kiba was so mad at me that day! And it was pretty weird when she didn't faint after she saw me.Is that why she wore brighter clothes?" She twiddled her fingers nervously. "M-maybe.." He looked ready to strangle her, but then he laughed a little. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, I just realized how much you looked and sounded like she used to just then. She was THE biggest stutterer in the world. She still fidgets though, as I'm sure you noticed." She sighed in relief when he didn't strangle her, and when he wasn't looking, made a bolt for the kitchen. "Hey, I'm not done yet! What else did you do to mess with me?" She kept running until she was behind Sakura, who didn't look the least bit surprised.

"I could hear you two from here. I take it he found out about Operation NaruHina, huh?" She nodded just as Naruto came in. "You gave my love life a NAME?!"

"Sort of."

"What else did you do, Luna?"

"Well, I talked to Lee and he even almost asked you out, and-"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, I said ALMOST! Who do you think convinced him not to? I just wanted to see what he would say. I didn't think he would actually turn gay or something!"

"Great, thanks so much! And yes, that was entirely sarcasm!"

"Oh, did I mention I got one of Gaara's fangirls to consider you?"

"You- really? That's pretty cool, since they're OBSESSED with him! Wait, how the hell did you pull all this off and train too?"

"Well, free time and weekends."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Now, are you done? I thought you were going to strangle me back there!"

"..I was considering it."

"..."

"Are you still considering?"

"Nope."

"Good! Thanks for being my human shield, Sakura."

Sakura was still laughing about Lee, but nodded anyways. "I'm bored. Hey Luna, want to learn a new technique?" Just the mention of training made her brighten up. "Hell yeah!" Sakura just sighed. "I think I'll sit this one out.." They shrugged. "Suit yourself," said Luna. "Naruto, just in case you reconsider, I'll let you lead the way.." He sighed. "I promise not to strangle you!" "Really?" "Yes!" "Well, then. See ya!" And she bolted out the door, Naruto only a couple feet behind.

"Okay, what's this technique?" He had beaten her there this time, because her shoe had come untied and she had to tie it, giving him a lead with her sprinting to stay within two feet behind. _Hey, it's not my fault they're mandatory and have to be worn with our uniform. I feel more comfortable in my uniform, not to mention it happens to be a huge guy magnet! And my new hairstyle just adds to it!_ She chuckled out loud at that last thought, then focused her attention on her "teacher". "It's called the Rasengan. What you do is, you concentrate your chakra into a ball in the palm of your hand, and use it to attack your opponent. It's kind of hard, but you should be able to get it soon enough. I figured since you've gotten Orochimaru's attention, you should know some higher-up skills to defend yourself with, just in case.." "I've got a question: how come nothing else has happened to me so far, Orochimaru-wise?"

He hesitated. "Orochimaru must be planning something to shake you up ral bad so he can get what he wants. In Sasuke's case, he used the incident with his brother when he was younger to make him come to him. He offered him power, so he left in order to defeat his brother. Or maybe he'll do something that'll traumatize and emotionally scar you..." She sweatdropped. "Thanks, Naruto. That makes me feel so much better!" "Well, you asked!" She got that feeling again, and a tingle went up her spine. "Naruto, I'm really nervous.You see, earlier, when we came out of the well, I felt like someone was watching us. I just felt it again, and after what you said-" "Luna, you're glowing." "What?" He pointed to her necklace. "It's glowing. Doesn't that mean danger's around?" Her eyes widened, and she could have sworn her heart stopped. She looked down at it and nearly cried with relief. "No, if there was danger, it would be sapphire, but it's still it's moon-like color. What does it mean, I wonder..." Naruto seemed to think about that too for a minute. "Hey, maybe it changes with emotions!" "Huh?" "Well, when you were talking, it started to pulse. So maybe when you feel nervous, or happy, or some other emotion strong enough, it glows!" She looked down, and it wasn't as bright anymore.

"Hey, it's dimmed down, and I don't feel as nervous anymore. Maybe you're right!"

"No one gives me enough credit for good ideas! They always seem so surprised!" "Welcome to my world.." "Okay, now that we've gotten that straightened out, go ahead and try the Rasengan." "Alright!" She did what he said, and felt the necklace pulse again. _Guess he's right, I'm pretty excited right now._She concentrated it into her open palm, and saw a tiny ball form. "Hell-to-the-yeah! I rock!" Naruto just stood there. "What, too shocked by my awesomeness to speak?" He smirked. "Luna, it's a bit too small." She drooped and gave the tiny ball a glare. "Oh..." "Go on, try again." "I'm so going to do it this time!"

"Okay, this time for sure!" She said for what must have been the hundredth time. The sun was now low and close to setting, and they had been here for almost six hours. Naruto sighed. "This is the last time for today." She nodded and concentrated as much as she could, considering she still had the nagging feeling in the back of her head saying she should be alert. All of a sudden, a humongous ball formed in her hand and stayed there for about two minutes while the two ninja were in total shock. Naruto snapped out of it first and cheered. "You did it! All those hours weren't wasted after all!" Luna barely heard him.

The ball was still in her hand, but she couldn't care less. All she knew was that the feeling was back ten-fold, so much so that it almost hurt to try and ignore it now. _Someone's watching, and it can't be good. They would have shown themselves by now if they were friends!_ "Luna? Luna, hello?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, snap out of it!" She snapped her head up, and judging by his expression, fear must have been written all over her face. She could see her necklace glow so bright that she didn't even have to look down to see its light. "Someone's watching. And they're watching very intently." Then she heard it. The slightest rustle that she didn't think Naruto even heard, but it was enough to make her gasp and get her kunai ready. "It's in that bush over there!" She pointed to a bush to her left, and they both ran over. Naruto moved in front of her and carefully parted the bushes. "Oh my god!" Now she was officially freaked. "WHAT IS IT?!"

"That's the biggest squirrel I have ever seen!" "That's all that's there?!" "Yeah." She shook her head. "Wrong bush." He turned to look, and she barely cocked her head to the bush on her right. He saw the sign and nodded. She knew her instinct was right this time. There was no way it could be wrong, it was way too strong. She counted to three in her head, then made a shadow clone appear behind the bush, as did Naruto. They heard a girl gasp from behind it and the Luna clone grabbed them. The Naruto clone looked shocked, and when the figure was revealed, so was the real one. "No way." Luna felt the necklace dim, but not by much. _Who the heck is that?_ It was a girl who appeared to be their age with blonde hair, but there were white-blond highlights on the lower parts of her long strands._ Well I can tell THOSE are fake..Her stylist must have used way too much bleach, I can tell just by looking. _She was staring straight at Naruto, and vice-versa. Her gray eyes were unreadable. "Shion?" The girl nodded. "Naruto?" Another nod from a blonde. "Who are you, and why were you hiding in the bushes? It's a little creepy.." The girl's head snapped in her direction. "Who are you?" "I asked you first, Blondie." She was silent for a minute, and Naruto was giving both of them glances. Luna just stood there waiting for an answer. "My name is Shion. I'm a prophetess. Naruto and his friends helped me defeat a great and terrible evil from taking over the world a while back," she explained, but it sounded to Luna like she was quite a bit. She held out her hand. "Oh, cool. I'm Luna, I have visions and there's a gay and dangerous snake guy after me. Nice to meet ya." Naruto smiled slightly, and Shion reluctantly shook her hand. It seemed he couldn't contain it anymore and she heard a chuckle escape. "Seriously, Naruto, he's gay. I don't care what you say. Anyone who wears those outfits and has a tongue like that AND can pass off as the new Michael Jackson is gay in my book!" They both started laughing, and Shion tried to stifle giggles herself. "Um, 'Shion', not to be rude, but why are you here? Are you here to visit Naruto or something? You seem to know each other." Shion shrugged. "I just wanted to see where he lived, now that my duty is over." This made Naruto flush. "Um, Shion, Sakura told me what you meant when you asked me to help you fulfill your duty-" Now Luna was curious, and refused to be out of this little loop. "What duty?" Naruto turned red, and came over to whisper in her ear. Luna could have sworn Shion looked a little jealous, but concluded it as a trick of the light. When he was done, her eyes widened, making him turn so red her hair looked almost black compared to his face.

"YOU AGREED TO THAT?!"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know what she meant! Otherwise I probably wouldn't have said yes.."

"PROBABLY? Are you serious?!"

"Um...I...uh.."

"You are such an idiot! How could you NOT know she was talking about that?! And you would seriously do it? NOW?! And without the THING I might add.."

"What thing?"

"...Seriously? I am NOT going to have THE TALK with you!!"

"...OH, that thing!"

"Duh, what else would I be talking about?!"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly!"

Shion watched Naruto and the girl in silence as they continued their bickering. _These two are quite amusing when they get angry. They seem close._ She felt a stab of jealousy, but quickly shoved the feeling away._ I don't know that that's true..it better not be, though._

"Wait, how do you know all this stuff?"

"Uh, Naruto, I'm a teenager too, you know!"

"So?"

"God, you're clueless! Almost all kids eleven and up know what that is! THEY would know what she was talking about!"

"Well, I didn't, so what does that mean?"

"Nothing, it just shows your mental capacity, is all."

"Luna, that's a low blow!"

"Are you seriously trying to pull another guilt card? That wasn't even a good one!"

"Well, you can't blame me for trying!"

"Yes, I ca-"

Luna was interrupted by Shion clearing her throat. _I almost forgot she was there._ "May I ask you two a question?" Luna shrugged. "Yeah, shoot." "Are you two, uh, together?"

They both turned red, looked at each other, then looked back at her.

"NO!" They shouted at the same time. "What the hell made you think that?!" "You two seem close, that's all." "Well, friends are like that," Luna explained, as if it was totally obvious and she were explaining it to a five-year-old. (Even though it kind of was). Naruto sweatdropped. "You're just like Sai.." Luna sweatdropped as well. "She's seen it, too?" That made Naruto turn even redder (poor guy), and he looked like he really was going to strangle her, just to shut her up. "H-hell no!" "What is he talking about?" She glanced at him, and he was practically begging her through his eyes not to tell her. "Nothing! Just an inside joke Sakura and I made when we were all hopped up on hot chocolate." Shion shrugged, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Shion walked by Naruto as closely as she could without it being obvious,which, since it was Naruto, was pretty close. _Heh, fine with me._ She looked over at the red-head, who seemed to be absorbed in a strange necklace she now held between her fingers. She had a far-away look in her eyes, obviously in deep thought. She looked over at Naruto, who was talking to himself about how he would kill some guy named Sasuke if he had eaten his ramen again while he was gone. She rolled her eyes. _Figures. Sakura told me about his love for ramen during their mission..._ The rest of the way, she thought about those fateful few days..

When they got to her house, Luna turned to face the new blonde. "Do you have a place to stay?" The blond looked up, then shook her head. She grinned. "Then I guess you can stay with me until you get one. Some other girls are going to be over too for sleepover. Unless you want to sleep in a training zone or something with deadly ninjas after your friends, of course.." Shion seemed to have gotten the point, because she jumped on the offer. "Oh, that would be great! I'll sleep on the couch or something." Luna scoffed and gestured towards the huge house behind her. "Trust me, I have tons of rooms in that thing. You can sleep in a guest room for as long as you like." The girl grinned. "Thanks!" "No prob." It was then that Naruto, who had been silent through their conversation for once, decided to interrupt. "Wait, you're having a sleepover?"

They turned to the blond, and Luna rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Naruto. Girls only. Just me, Sakura, Shion, Temari, Hinata,Ino, and Ten-Ten." "How come they're coming?" "Well, one, they're my friends, two, it's Friday, and three, I'm letting Temari stay too since she doesn't have a house in Konoha for when she visits, which would be constantly. "No fair! You take the fun out of torturing EVERYONE! And now you won't get to meet Neji!" She shrugged and waved as her and Shion made their way to her door. "Bye, Naruto. DON'T SPY, YOU HEAR ME?!" He flinched and nodded, but something about the smile on his face told her to watch out for the boys tonight..


	8. Chapter 8:The Sleepover!

Luna felt a tiny bead of sweat roll down the side of her head as she tried to hit all the keys. Considering she had never played expert on Guitar Hero 3, she was doing pretty good and had missed two so far. Temari had missed two also, but was still doing great and didn't show a slightest possible chance of striking out. As far as she could tell, they were neck-and-neck. But as the song was coming to a close, Temari stumbled on the keys and barely hit the right button. She smirked. _She's getting tired and sloppy. Come on, girl, you can do this! Cha! Woah, Sakura's rubbed off on me. Just hang in there, if you beat her, you're the champion!_ She grinned as Temari missed the very last key, making a mixture of cheers and groans as the others won and lost bets. Temari grinned tiredly and they shook hands, sitting down on the floor with everyone else among the sea of candy wrappers, soda, popcorn, and a ramen packet (courtesy of Luna). As she realized how _perfect _this sleepover was, Naruto's mischievous smile popped back into her head for a split second, but she shoved it back out. _Please, there's nothing to worry about! What's the worst that could happen?_

"Okay, does everyone get the plan?" Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and even Sai were going over what they called Operation: Sleepover in Naruto's apartment, and it actually sounded like a pretty good plan. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, this is the most retarded plan I've ever heard." _Or not.._ "But it's so retarded, it just might work." The others nodded and he flashed his signature fox grin. "Alright, ready?" They all shot up in reply, and they headed out. As they got nearer, they heard Guitar Hero blaring and girls cheering. When they got there, they searched the windows for the girls until Kiba and Shika motioned to the others excitedly. Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped. There was a perfect view of them all, and in the middle of it was Luna and Temari, neck-and-neck on Guitar Hero 3's expert level. They both looked like they had been doing it for a while, so they figured it was a tournament and they were the final two, competing for champion. They watched Temari stumble, and a slightly sweating Luna smirked slightly. After a couple more minutes passed, Temari missed the last note, and immediately the girls cheered, groaned, and handed out money and candy. The girls came over to sit by them among what looked like Junk Food River to take a breather, and it was then that Shikamaru and Kiba looked real excited. He exchanged a glance with Sasuke and turned his head to look at the two. "What's wrong with you guys?" "We just now noticed what they're wearing." Kiba turned his head up to the sky. "Thank god for girl's PJ's!" Neji rolled his eyes, but he looked just as interested. They all looked again, and soon they all had the same little smile. Hinata was wearing a purple nightgown, but a very short one with lace on the end and barely covering the low v-neck. Sakura and Ino were both wearing cropped pink PJ bottoms that had been cut off a few inches above the knee.Ino was wearing an (almost see-through) tee that said "Blue-Eyed Girl", while Sakura wore a sleeveless Happy Bunny shirt. Temari was wearing blue PJ pants and a "Blondes are Better" tee, while Shion was also wearing a nightgown. Hers was a little longer, but showed off leg all the same, and hers was pink, obviously one of Sakura's. Luna was wearing green boxer shorts and a Tokio Hotel spaghetti-strap shirt, and Ten-Ten was wearing blue boxers with a white tank. All showed a good amount of skin, good enough to make even Neji take a double-take."What is it, Hyuuga? See something interesting?" Neji ignored the jab. "Who're they?" He pointed to a certain red-head, who was laughing with her newfound friend.The boys exchanged a glance. "That's Luna, the girl we were talking about, and the blonde is Shion." He nodded and turned back to the window, which was fine wih them. But when they heard him try and activate his Byakugan at Luna without them hearing, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed both sides of him and turned him away from the window until it faded. Naruto gave him a glare. "Pervert. That's my friend you're trying to use that on!" He rolled his eyes at the boys. "Like you guys didn't want to do the same thing when you first met her." Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads, but Kiba and Shikamaru looked uncomfortable, and Sai turned his attention back to the window, bored at their little arguement. "What's Truth or Dare?" That got everyone's attention, and they snapped their heads in the direction of the window. _Good, we can hear everything they're saying through here!_ Naruto rubbed his hands together. "This should be interesting.."

"Okay, who doesn't know how to play this?" Luna looked around, and Shion shyly raised her hand. "That's fine, I'll tell you! Okay, Sakura, toss me that Coke can." She caught it in her hand, holding it up so they could see. "Okay, I'll spin it, and whoever it lands on picks Truth or Dare. Let's say you pick Truth, Shion. The person that went before you will ask you a question, and you HAVE to answer truthfully. If you picked Dare, then they would give you a dare, and you have to do it. Then when your turn's over, you spin it, and the vicious cycle continues!" She said cheerfully. "Got it!" "Alright, let's start." She bent down and spun. It landed on Hinata, and she knew exactly what to ask. "Truth or dare, Hinata?" She did her famous finger-twiddle, then bodly answered, "Truth!" She smirked. "Who do you like?" She heard a couple of sighs, but shushed them with her hand. "Shh, you might be surprised at what she says!" Hinata turned bright red. "Well, you all know I used to like Naruto, but-" She was interrupted by gasps at the 'but', and Luna sighed impatiently. "Do you want to know or not?! Sheesh! Continue," she said sweetly. Hinata smiled shyly and continued. "But I realized there's a certain someone that would be better for him, and she needs him too. Not saying names!" she added at the anxious looks on their faces. Luna could have sworn she looked over in her and Shion's direction, but it was highly unlikely. Right? "Anyways, I also realized that there's someone who would be better for me, too. And I really like him," she added happily. Now Luna was itching with curiosity. "Who?" She smiled shyly. "Kiba." Gasps erupted throughout the room, followed by happy encouragement. Luna giggled. "I knew it! Maybe you should ask him out. You'd be surprised at what could happen.." Temari grinned. "Well, aren't you the matchmaker!" "Why yes, I am!" Hinata smiled as well and spun the alleged can. It landed on Ino, who proudly shouted "Dare!". Hinata jumped. "Hmmmmm... I know! I dare you to go skinny-dipping in my pool!" She smirked. "You call that a dare?" "I didn't finish. Go skinny-dipping while Neji, his team, AND your team are there. And they watch." Everybody looked at the red blonde, trying to hold back snickers."Now that's better, Hinata. Fine." Ino grudgingly spun, and it landed on Ten-Ten.

"Truth or Dare?" She chuckled. "After the dare you just got? Truth!" "Aw, man! I don't have any good ones, I was hoping you would pick dare! Uhhhh, if Lee was the last guy on the planet, would you kiss him?" "I'm disappointed Ino, I expected better than that from you! And no, even if Luna hadn't unintentionally turned him gay. " "He was already gay, if you ask me," Temari muttered, and everyone burst out laughing, even Shion. She had seen their impressions of all the guys earlier, and a few of each other, so she had a pretty good mental picture. Ten-Ten spun, and it landed on Luna. "Truth or Dare?" She tapped her chin in thought. "I could pick Truth, but what's the fun in that? So, Dare!" Ten-Ten was about to speak, but Sakura tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, glancing towards the window to Luna's left. When she was done, the evil grin on Ten-Ten's face was scaring the crap out of her. "You have to take off your boxers and drop them out that window." She pointed to the window, and she looked at Sakura suspiciously, who was softly giggling in the corner. "Sakura, why THAT window?" "Oh, no reason." She sighed. "Whatever." She stripped them off and went over to the window. She opened it and dropped them out, making Sakura and Ten-Ten roll on the ground laughing. She turned around. "What the hell is so funny, you two?" The others looked confused too, but then they looked behind her and started cracking up too. She turned around, fearing the worst. _Oh God no, nonononono! Don't tell me they-_

Sure enough, there was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and two other boys. Naruto was red, and the others were laughing their heads off at Luna's boxers on his head.

When Naruto heard what Temari and Ten-Ten had said about Lee he rolled his eyes. He would have laughed too, but he knew he was the one Lee had a crush on now. Kiba was extremely happy about what Hinata had said, and Naruto knew exactly why. Neji was bummed at having to see Ino skinny-dip, but they had told him that's what happens when you try and be a pervert- it blows up in your face. _He probably wished it was Ten-Ten or Luna, the perv! _Then the can pointed at Luna._ I wonder what it'll be.. _"I could pick Truth, but what's the fun in that? So I pick Dare." He rose slightly to see better, and he swore Sakura saw him before Sasuke shoved him back down. Sakura confirmed his fears when she whispered to Ten-Ten, who grinned evilly and glanced slightly in their direction. "I dare you to take off your boxers and drop them out that window." When she pointed to their window, the boys gulped and glared at Naruto with a look that said, _Nice goin' idiot! _He mouthed sorry, but their perverted attention was on Luna, who was taking the boxers off at that very moment. _Wow, I just realized how long her legs are.._ His thoughts were interrupted as she opened the window and dropped the boxers, which landed right on his head. He could hear the two evil girls laughing in there and the boys were laughing as quietly as possible out here. "What the hell is so funny?" _She doesn't have a clue. Oh, god, I'm dead._ He stood up, and all the other girls caught a glimpse at his comical,red face. Soon they were cracking up too, and she finally seemed to realize something or someone was behind her, and she turned around. When she realized what had happened, anger, annoyance, and a good deal of embarrassment was written all over her face. _Yep, that figures._

She didn't know what to say. _I mean, first of all, my boxers are on Naruto's head. Second, he was spying along with the other boys, two of them I don't even know. And then there's the fact that my BOXERS are ON HIS HEAD! _She felt her face turn redder and redder, and she finally moved to pick the boxers off his head. Sasuke, the evil red-eyed boy, beat her to it. "Oh, did you want these?" She aimed to snatch them away, but he moved out of her reach. He grinned evilly. "Go get 'em." "Sasuke, don't you dare-" She watched angrily as he used chakra to climb up a nearby tree. He grinned, placed them at the very top, and waved to the guys triumphantly. Almost all of them cheered, and even Naruto chuckled a little. She growled dangerously and climbed out of the window, hearing the girls gasping for air between laughs.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, SASUKE!" She yelled as she ran to the tree as quickly as possible. _Chakra or no chakra, I really don't want them to see me climb in my underwear!_ "Not like I have a choice." With that, she built up chakra and made her way to the top. On her way, she heard someone say "Byakugan", and what sounded like a huge slap upside someone's head. When she finally made it up there, her face was redder than ever, and she grabbed her boxers. She tried to put them on, but she almost lost her balance and decided to just jump when she was a safe distance down before she broke her neck. On her way down, she heard what sounded like the same voice say "Sweet Jesus!", and her face turned even redder, if that was possible. As soon as she got down and had her boxers on, she stalked over to Sasuke, who was looking very smug. He was also trying hard not to laugh at her red face. _Great, wonderful._ "Don't worry Sasuke. You'll get yours," she said dangerously. "Please," he scoffed, but she could tell he was a little intimidated. Once she looked around, it was easy to find out who had said the weird word and the comment, because Naruto was watching a guy with long black hair intently, and the boy had a huge lump on his head. She just sighed and shook her head. "I don't think I wanna know." Then she turned to face all six ninja angrily. "Do you mind telling me whose idea it was to come here after I said NOT TO?!" Five fingers immediately pointed towards a cowering Naruto. "Stupid question." she muttered. "Naruto?" "What?" he said fearfully. "Do you have some kind of LISTENING DISORDER?! When someone says NOT to do something or go somewhere, try LISTENING NEXT TIME!!" He flinched and nodded. "Good." The boys' jaws dropped. "THAT'S IT?! That's all your going to say?!" Shikamaru cried. She nodded. "That's all I'm gonna SAY.." She hit Naruto hard upside the head, leaving a nice red bump, slightly bigger than the one the other boy had. "Ow, that hurt!" "Suck it up!" He pouted and rubbed his head. She turned to the other five and sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this." She turned towards the window, some laughter still coming through it. "Go on in." They all cheered and Naruto leaped through triumphantly, making her roll her eyes. "You guys look like little kids on freakin' Christmas." They were too busy jumping through the window and explaining to the other girls what was going on._ What is it that has boys so freakin' fascinated with girls' sleepovers??_ She shivered and turned around before climbing through. She had that feeling again, like someone was watching their every move. She sighed and went through her window, locking it tightly behind her.

As soon as Naruto landed in the room, the girls laughed harder at the memory of the whole boxers incident. He scoped out the room, and noticed Shion quietly watching everyone else in a corner. _Maybe I should talk to her about her 'duty'. She said it was fulfilled, but where's the,uh, "result"?_ While the other guys explained to the girls what was going on, he walked over and sat by her. "Hey Shion, you remember how you said your duty was over?" She hesitated, then nodded. "Well, what happened to it?" She turned pale. "Well, once the baby was born, the temple that raised me took her, promising to take care of her and teach her the ways of the priestess.." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "So, let me get this straight. You had her, then you left her?" "Well, basically." "Oh.." She smiled sadly. "They can take care of her better than I could. I'm just a kid, priestess or not." He smiled back. "I guess that's true." He was interrupted by Kiba shouting "YES!!", knocking the wind out of Luna in the process, and went over to see what was going on.

Luna still had the feeling, but shrugged it off. She looked around. Temari and Shikamaru were playing each other on her Guitar Hero 3, Ino was trying to think of ways to weasel out of her dare, Sakura and Sasuke were..flirting? She couldn't tell if they were flirting or talking, it looked the same with those two. She shrugged, and looked in a corner at Shion and Naruto. They were talking about something serious, she could tell. Then Hinata and Kiba caught her eye. They looked so cute, Hinata blushing and Kiba nervously...asking her out? _About time! This I gotta _see.. She ran over and plopped down by Kiba, neither of them noticing her. "So, Hinata, I heard what you said on your turn.." She watched the raven-haired Hyuuga blush, and for a minute, she was scared she would faint. "Y-you d-did?" He nodded. "I was wondering..would you like to..well..you wanna go out sometime?" She grinned at his stuttering, then nodded happily. Luna was so happy for them, until Kiba jumped up and yelled "Yes!", punching her in the gut in the process. _Okay, that hurt.._she thought as she felt the wind knock out of her. Kiba was too busy happy-dancing to notice, and Hinata had run over to the other girls to tell them the news. _Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Thanks for asking._ "Oww," she groaned. "Well, I feel weak." "Don't, Kiba packs a punch, whether he means to or not," she heard Naruto chuckle. She smiled a little and got up slowly. "What's he so happy about?" She grinned proudly, still holding what little stomach she had. "Because of MY question, he found out about her feelings and asked her out!" He glanced over at his dancing pal. "Seriously?" "Yeah. I already knew the answer to her question, it was obvious to me." He looked at her skeptically. "How come no one else figured it out, then?" She shrugged. "Guess I'm a natural at spotting this kind of stuff. Maybe it's because of my visions or something." She grinned. "I'm no ordinary kid, you know." "True!" She laughed, then she got the feeling again. _Whoever it is is still watching.._ She shook her head. _No way am I worrying them about this. Last time I thought someone unfriendly was watching, it was just Shion!_ She pretended to listen to Sasuke and Naruto argue about something stupid as she tried to block the sensation out of her head. Sasuke must have noticed, because he stopped their argument to give her a look. "Are you okay?" Naruto stopped talking and looked over at her too. "Uh, yeah, fine! It's just...uh...my stomach- yeah! It still hurts." She rubbed it pathetically to try and prove her point, but they looked unconvinced. After a couple more seconds of staring, they moved on to another conversation about whatever it was Shion and Naruto were talking about. She sighed, then slapped her forehead. "Today is NOT my day," she muttered.

After Luna's, well, _weird_ explanation, Naruto decided it was best to just ask later. He could see her start to squirm under their gaze, and she looked miserable, so he decided to tell Sasuke about his conversation with Shion. "Remember what I said about Shion, and how during a mission, she asked me to help her with her,uh, 'duty'?" He smirked a little and nodded. "She had told Luna and I in the woods that she had 'fulfilled that duty'-" Sasuke interrupted him with a chuckle. "What, Sasuke?" "Oh, nothing, I just love your use of air quotes!" He rolled his eyes and told him what she had said. When he was done, Sasuke just shook his head. "You're telling me this WHY?" "Well, I'm curious; if she had the baby, then where's the father?" Sasuke thought about this. "I don't know what to tell you. I wouldn't ask her about it yet. It sounds a bit personal." He frowned. "Not that you would know the meaning of the word 'personal'," he muttered. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke shook his head. "You're hopeless, dobe. And nosy." He waved it off. "Whatever you say, Sasuke. Believe what you want." The Uchiha just chuckled and went over to Kiba, probably asking what he was so happy about since he still had a huge grin on his face. He glanced over to notice Luna looking out the infamous window. _Hmm, that's strange. She didn't say a word this whole time. And she made THE worst lie in history. What could be making her so..distant?_

She continued to look out the window as everyone else was having a good time. Naruto and Sasuke had stopped talking, and she could sense someone watching her from behind. _Probably Naruto or Sasuke, wondering what the heck is wrong with me. Oh well._ She sighed and kept looking, waiting for the slightest hint of a human presence outside in the gloom. So far all she had seen was Akamaru. There's no way she would let anyone get hurt by another one of Orochimaru's henchmen. They may look gay, but she had seen how dangerous they could be.. "You know, you don't look like you're having as much fun as everyone else is," she heard Naruto say. "You don't sound too happy yourself," she shot back. She turned to see a puzzled look on his face. "Well, for starters, did you even HEAR me and Sasuke's conversation about Shion? Then you might have a clue. And second, I have this friend, you see. And she made a REALLY bad lie a few minutes ago, and she's been looking out the window this whole time, by the looks of it. And third," he smirked. "No one's ever going to let us live down your dare." She rolled her eyes. "First, no, I didn't hear anything you two were saying, and I WAS staring out the window the whole time. Second, that's the worst lie I've ever made, I know. And third, DON'T remind me." She shook her head to clear the mental image before she turned red again. "Well, I still have a question." "What?" "Why are you over here, by a window, staring at it, when you should be having fun with your friends?" She hesitated. "Well, why are you over here?" He shot her a look. "Don't change the subject." She sighed. "I have the feeling someone's watching again, okay?" He looked a little surprised, but amused. "What? I don't find it very funny.." "Luna, if Orochimaru was watching, do you really think he would watch a _sleepover_?" She considered this. "Point taken." "Trust me, he's probably got better things to do than stalk one of us at a sleepover on a Friday night." She smirked. "You're right. He's probably at a gay bar's Happy Hour right now." He laughed, then turned around. It was then he realized how quiet it had been this whole time. He sweatdropped. "Are they really.." Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "As unbelievable as it is, they are," she whispered. Everybody else was asleep, and strangely close to each other. Temari and Shikamaru were asleep by the Guitar Hero game, almost touching. Ino was asleep between Sai and Shion, in sleeping bags, and only god knew who they belonged to. Hinata and Kiba were propped up against a wall, Hinata's head on his shoulder. Even Akamaru was asleep outside, a big, snoring mass. She shook her head. "How are you two still awake?" They shrugged. "We were talking with a few others, but they started nodding off, so we came over in this corner and watched them fall asleep." Sakura grinned. "How did you two stay up?" She shrugged and yawned. "No idea." She walked over to the door to her hallway. Sasuke looked up from his sleepy gaze at nothing in particular. "Where are you going?" He sounded real sleepy. "Getting a blanket. I'm freezing." "Can you get me one too?" Sakura yawned. "Sure, Sakura."

When she got back, they were watching Prom Night: Uncut and Unrated Version, and when she threw the blanket at Sakura, she jumped almost five feet in the air. "Don't do that," she whined sleepily, then reattached herself to Sasuke, who was too tired to care. _I doubt he would mind even if he was wide awake. Seriously, are those two blind?_ She shook her head and plopped herself between Sakura and Naruto, both of them nodding off. She checked her cell. 4:36 a.m. No wonder she was so tired. Once she had been sitting on the floor for a while, curled up in her blanket, she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder for a pillow, who was half asleep. Sasuke was the only other living thing still awake, but he was closer to sleep than she was, which was saying something.Soon after, Naruto was practically passed out on the floor like Sakura, and Sasuke was propped up on his elbow, while she remained sitting. After about two more minutes, she jumped at the sound of Sasuke starting to snore. She rolled her eyes and sighed. _I had just gotten comfortable.._She sighed again and shifted, uncrossed her legs, and laid down on the floor. She stayed flat on her back, and tried to think about everything that had happened that night, but her body soon succumbed to much needed sleep after such a hectic week.

Shion woke up before everyone else, and looked around at all of them. Ino and Sai were beside her, but they didn't budge as she slowly got up to stretch her legs. Temari and Shikamaru were passed out on the floor by Guitar Hero, their arms overlapping. Hinata and Kiba were propped up against a corner, and Hinata's head was on his shoulder, while his head was on hers. Neji, the other dark-haired boy she had met last night, was practically cuddling with Ten-Ten, who cried out in her sleep about weapons being fun, then fell back asleep._ Okay, then. Note to self: Never get her mad and there be no one else in the room.._Sasuke and Sakura were closer than anyone else in the room, almost no space between them. She smiled. Luna had told her about how they liked each other, as did everyone else, and after one day here, it was obvious to her._ It's amazing they aren't together yet._ Lastly, she saw Luna passed out on the floor, murmuring in her sleep. _Much like Naruto did during the mission, _she observed. She saw Naruto inches from her, and he was hugging a rolled up blanket. _I wonder what he's dreaming about.._ She watched in amusement as Luna snatched the blanket away in her sleep and grumbled at it, making Naruto snore extra loud and roll over towards it. _They're two of the funniest friends I've seen. _All of a sudden Naruto's eyes opened. Apparently he didn't know how close he was to Luna, because once his eyes focused, he stretched and hit her in the gut. Her eyes snapped open as she clutched her stomach. Shion could tell she wanted to at least cry out in pain, but noticing everyone else was asleep, just groaned quietly. Once he realized what had happened, Naruto snapped out of his little daze. Shion just smiled and sat down to enjoy the show. "Luna, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" "Damn right, you didn't!" They were whispering as best as they could, and Shion tried to contain her giggles. Just their facial expressions alone were hilarious to her. Luna pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a slim stomach that was bruised on and around the belly button. _Ouch, that looks like it hurts..HEY, she has an in belly buton too! _Luna gestured towards the bruise. "Kiba did enough damage, but you just HAD to add more color to the bruise, didn't you?" "I honestly didn't-" They were interrupted by a scream on the TV, and all threee of them jumped almost three feet in the air. Luna sighed. "It's just Prom Night. No one turned it off, so it's been playing over and over this whole time." Naruto relaxed. "Whew, I thought that was really someone screaming!" She smiled and nodded, then grabbed her bruised stomach. "Oww, it hurts like hell," she complained. "Not used to a double bruise like that.." Naruto flashed his signature grin. "Don't feel bad, it's just 'cus I have strong muscles, too." He flexed his "muscles", and Luna laughed. Then she stopped. "Oh, you were serious," she teased. He rolled his eyes, and she laid back down. "I'm going to go back to slep. Maybe it'll hurt less when I wake up.." Right after she said it, she started snoring, and rolled over. Naruto chuckled. "Never in my life have I seen a human being fall asleep that fast.. "It was then that he must have noticed her.

"Shion , you're up?" She nodded, and he froze. "You saw that whole thing, didn't you?" She giggled and nodded, and he put his arms behind his head. "Sorry about that, we do that a lot." She shrugged. "I don't mind. It was pretty funny." He sweatdropped. "Yeah, people say that a lot for some reason.." She then remembered what she had woke up for, and she blushed a little. "Um, Naruto?" He perked up. "Yeah?" "Well, you know I don't exactly know Konoha that well, and..well, do you think you could give me a tour?" He grinned. "Sure! We can go now, if you want." "Uh.. hold on, I'll be right back." "Ok!"

After getting dressed, she quickly made her way to their meeting place, out front behind the big oak tree. Shion felt really bad about doing this to Naruto and Luna and the others, but it's not like she had a choice. "Well, is phase one complete?" She bowed her head. "Yes, Master Orochimaru. He's about to take me on a date now." The snake lord smiled evilly. "Good. Remember the plan." "Yes-make them drift apart, making them vulnerable. Then I strike at Luna, and 'They' take whatever it is you promised them." He nodded proudly. "Correct. Now go." Shion started to go, but he grabbed her shoulder. "One last warning: DO NOT let your personal matters with him interfere with my plans." She nodded fearfully and ran inside. "Ready, Shion?" "Yep. Let's go!'' And as they went through her window _(He CAN'T see Master, it would ruin everything!), _she heard someone scream on the movie as the killer made his first move...

**WOAH!! I bet you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did, and I'm too predictable...**

**Oh well! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9:Fights and tons of HOLY CRAP's

Luna woke up to see everyone else but Ino up and doing their own little thing. She sighed and got up, noticing the pain in her stomach had gone away. _Speaking of pains, where's Naruto?_She looked around, and noticed Shion was missing, too. She smiled_. Well, I'll be darned. He finally asked her out!_ She went over to Sakura to spread the news, and of course everyone else knew (except Ino, who was still asleep) in under five minutes. Once Ino woke up, someone told her and she went over to Sakura and Luna. "Aww, he asked out Shion?" Sakura nodded, and the two giggled happily. "YAY!" "It's about time isn't it?" "Yeah! It's so cute!" "Now I can tease him when they get back!" "YAY!" "YAY!" Luna just watched the two and sweatdropped. _These two sure love to watch people get together and tease about it. Maybe that's why they're single.._Just then, Naruto opened the window, and they all got quiet. His back was turned and he was obviously trying to be quiet, thinking that for some reason they must be still asleep at noon, and they all tried to hold back laughs. She crept up behind him, and everyone else shushed each other and tried not to crack up. She gave them a thumbs-up and grabbed the heaviest book she could find (which was pretty heavy). After he was inside, she waited a few seconds, then hit him in the back with it. "OWWW! THAT HURT! WHO THE HELL THROWS A-" He looked around at everybody, then at Luna, who was grinning like mad. She put her hands on her hips. "That's for this morning!" He was quiet for a minute, and they had a little stare-off, neither of them noticing Shion had slipped in and was laughing like everyone else. Finally they both started laughing, and Naruto handed her the book. "Now we're even?" "Yep, considering I told everyone about you and Shion going out. Thanks to me, you have tons of teasing coming your way from Sakura and Ino! Congrats!" She cried cheerfully. He sweatdropped, then looked around the room. "You..all know?" Everyone nodded, and Sasuke chuckled a little. "What's wrong, dobe? Are you shy?" "N-no!" To prove his point, he grabbed Shion's hand, and Shion apparently decided it was best to just go with it. The boys seemed convinced, while the girls just exchanged a look: _Guys are so confusing.._

**ALMOST****TWO MONTHS LATER...**

_It's time.._ Shion mad eher way up the path to Luna's house, feeling extremely guilty about what she was about to do. _She's like my best friend, and I'm going to take total advantage of it.. _Her Master's words repeated in her head.

"_Listen carefully; I have told you about Naruto's past, but they don't know that you know. Get her to tell you his story, but be careful. You must be patient.Wait until you have their trust. With the manipulation training I have given you, and not to mention the, uh, 'acting courses' you took, you should be able to turn the best friends in the world against each other. Wait for not only Luna to trust you, but Naruto as well. His trust in you as his girlfriend is crucial to the plan!.."_ "I can't believe I'm doing this.." She sighed heavily and walked up to her door.

Luna had just finished recording a beat for her new song, and was feeling real proud right that moment. "Now all I have to do is find the right lyrics! She said happily. "Granted they'll probably be sad, to match and all, but still! It'll be great, I can feel it!" Then she heard a knock at her door, and she quickly ran downstairs to get it. She almost yelled to Temari that she'd get it, but then remembered that she was on a date with Shikamaru. _Ever since Naruto and Shion got together, it's like it gave the others encouragement to admit their feelings and get together! Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura are the exceptions. And Ino, but still.._ Temari and Shikamaru had only been dating for a couple weeks, but they were already inseperable. She opened the door to reveal Shion, who looked confused. "Um, Luna, I have a favor to ask of you.." Now she was confused. She was getting bad vibes. "Uh, sure, anything." Shion looked up at her with her big violet-and-blue eyes. "Could you tell me about Naruto's past?" She hesitated. _Should I? I mean, they've only been going out for a month or two, but they're inseperable as well. It's pretty common in Konoha's youth now.. _She debated in her head, then curiosity took over. "Why? Did something happen?" Shion seemed surprised, but answered. "We were on a date when an old drunk started calling him stuff like 'demon child' and said he should leave the village to protect it. What was he talking about?" Luna sighed. She had no choice now, Shion would get suspicious if she didn't tell her. "Come in, and I'll tell you.."

After she told the story exactly as he had told her almost two months ago, Shion looked strangely..pleased. "Thanks for telling me, Luna." "Shion, can I ask you something?" She looked puzzled, but nodded. "Do you...still like him? You know, even though you know what you know?" Shion smiled and nodded. Luna smiled. "Good, 'cus he's my friend, and I know for a fact that he has a demon in him. A powerful one, as I already said. But I also know that he's not a demon himself. She shook her head. "And if someone is too blind to see that, it's their loss." Shion smiled. "You're a good friend, you know that?" She shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot. In Naruto's case, he's one of my closest friends, and I know what it's like to grow up with people hating you, and you not knowing why. I still don't know why, but he does.I don't like to talk about it," she added at Shion's confused look. Shion nodded and got up from the couch to leave. "Thanks again, Luna." She smiled. "No prob. See you later."

Once Shion was out the door, her smile faded. Now she just felt worse, and confused about what Luna had said. _So, she was 'hated' too, huh? I wonder why, she seems innocent enough to me, and I've seen my share of murderous lunatics and such.._ Then she put an angry expression on her face for her next little "performance". But on the inside, she was praying this was a nightmare and that she would wake up. _Better not hold my breath.._

Naruto had just finished a short training session when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Shion looking..angry? "Uh, Shion? You okay?" "Yeah, I just got back from Luna's.." She spat out Luna's name as if it were venom, making him jump. _Woah, am I missing something here?_ "What the heck happened? Last time I checked, you two were best friends." She huffed. "Well, that was before earlier.." Then her eyes softened. "Naruto, I know about you and the Nine-Tailed Fox." He paled. _Who told her? Now she'll hate me for sure.._ "Who told you?' He asked, already having a good idea. "Luna," she spat again. "It's what she said after that makes me mad! She told me not to tell you, but it's too mean not to repeat. You have a right to know what she really thinks." He froze. "What she really thinks..of what?" "The demon..and you..." "Shion, just tell me. I can handle it." She looked genuinely sorry. "Alright, but I know how much you trust her, it makes me sick to think she could say those things." "Please, just get it over with." "Sorry. She said that when you told her, she was horrified. She said, 'If you make friends with a monster, it probably won't kill you.' ...Naruto, are you okay?" He looked at the ground. _I am definitely not okay.._

Shion didn't expect it to hit Naruto so hard, but it did. _I guess he trusted her more than we thought. She really is one of his best friends, if this is any indication.. _He lifted his head up, and his was face flushed from anger. _I learned this the very first day of training. When shock turns into anger, let it take its course against the 'enemy'. Poor Naruto..Poor Luna.._ He finally spoke. "She...she really said that?" She nodded, and it was like a huge slap in the face to him, she could tell. "Where is she? I've got to talk to her." She tried to still look angry, but it was pretty much impossible at the moment. "Her house, I think." He nodded. "You can come too, Shion." It was more like a plea than an invitation, and she went, knowing he didn't want to do this. Neither did she. _So begins Phase Two.._

Temari and Shikamaru were back from their date, and they were all hanging out on the couch, when someone knocked heavily at the door. Luna immediately felt an angry and upset presence, and a chill went up her spine. "I-I got it." The couple gave her glances at her stuttering, but she ignored them and opened the door. There stood Naruto, looking worse than she had ever seen him. He had looked sad to her before, but this was.. "Naruto, are you okay?" Those four words made Temari and Shika shoot off of the couch, and they appeared behind her to see what was going on. Shion was by his side, and Naruto just looked at Luna like he didn't know what to think of her. And that one look made her feel worse than he looked. He looked pretty bad, too. _What's going on? Did I do something to him or what?_ "Did you really say all that?" Now she was really confused. "Uh, what exactly? "You know what!" She shook her head. "Naruto, I really don't. Please, tell me what's going on." She looked to Shion for an explanation, but she just avoided her gaze. Naruto looked even more angry. "You honestly want to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?!" "Trust me, I'm not that good of an actress! Please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me a little.." Something familiar flickered in his eyes, then disappeared, giving way to his anger. "Shion told me what you said about me! You're horrified by me?" Her eyes widened. "What?! No!"

She felt Temari and Shika's stares on her, but was too angry and confused to care at this point. "You know what you said, Luna! A monster, am I?" She felt a tear run down her cheek. "I would never call you a monster! Naruto, you're one of my closest friends! Where are you getting all this crap?" "My girlfriend, that's where!" He glanced at Shion, who was watching the two sadly. "At least I can trust HER!" Angry tears formed behind his eyes, and knowing that somehow she put them there, she felt like she could die. Like she _should _die_._ Instead, more tears ran down her face, and her necklace started to glow. "I thought you were my friend, Luna!" "I-I am!" She could feel the lump in her throat get bigger and bigger. It was then that Temari opened the door wider and touched Luna's arm comfortingly. "Naruto, she's telling the truth, I can tell." He shook his head. "I can't believe you believe her Temari." Temari shot Shion an angry look. "I can't believe you'd believe HER over Luna and I!" Shikamaru went to call Sasuke to tell him what was going on to see if he could calm Naruto down, but Luna figured they were way past that point.

After Temari had made them all come inside- "So the neighbors won't think we're crazy." (even though she didn't have any neighbors) - they had continued arguing and getting upset for a few more minutes. Finally Sasuke came over, Sakura by his side. They ran over to the fighting friends, and Luna was so relieved. This was the last thing she wanted to do, and she was really upset by the fact that Naruto HATED her right now. The two took one look at them and could tell they were both confused, angry, and real upset. Sakura moved towards Luna and sat by her on the couch. "Naruto, calm down!" She looked at Temari. "What the heck is going on here?" She shot Naruto a look. "Ask HIM. He's the one who started it," she then glared at Shion, and it made even Luna shiver. _God, she can be scary._ "Better yet, ask HER!" Sakura exchanged a glance with Sasuke, who just shrugged. "Alright. Shion, what's going on?" Shion immediately looked angrily at Luna. "LUNA told me about Naruto's past, then said mean things about him and the demon, like how she was horrified by him and that she only befriended him so he wouldn't 'kill her'!" The others stared at Luna, shocked. That's when she lost it. "I would NEVER say that! She asked me about his past because on their date today, some drunk was calling him out about it, and she wanted to know what he was talking about!" She turned her gaze at Naruto. Well, as best as she could through her tears. "I DEFENDED you!!" She was practically screaming, and the others were giving each other worried glances. Naruto just stared at her. He had never seen her this upset and angry before. There was a silence, then Temari spoke. "I believe you, Luna." The other three nodded, but to be honest, she just wanted _Naruto_ to believe her. But he just moved closer to Shion defensively. The lump in her throat was threatening to choke her.

"Why don't you believe me?" She whispered. "I'm your friend!" He looked angry again. "What? 'Friend'? How can you call yourself that after what you said about me! I know you're lying, because there WASN'T a drunk guy who called me out on it!!" Now everyone looked at her, and she was just as shocked as they were. "Shion...there wasn't? WHY DID YOU LIE?!" Shion looked taken aback at all the hostility in her voice, and Luna just rubbed her head. The stress was really getting to her. Now everyone was silent again. "I believe Luna. There's no way she's lying, and she would never say stuff like that about you, Naruto." Her head jerked up. _Sasuke's defending me. Against his best friend. Wow.._ The other three looked at each other and nodded, and she looked to him for an agreement. But she wasn't surprised when he looked unconvinced. She looked at Shion, and she looked...smug. That was it. Her eyes flashed angrily at her, and Shion looked a little scared. "Get out," she said dangerously, her necklace pulsating faster and faster. She watched Shion shoot up off the couch and stand at the door, waiting for Naruto.

Shion watched Naruto slowly get up, and she really did feel bad. But then she felt a stab of jealousy as Luna gave him a sad look, and he lingered a little. _Maybe Master was right. _Soon she began to believe that Luna would really say those things about Naruto if she got the chance, and jealous-and-ticked-girlfriend mode kicked in. "Naruto, I really wish you would believe me, but..I can't force you," Luna said shakily as she pointed to the door, and she followed them out. "You don't have to walk us out, especially after you say such mean things," she said snottily. Luna looked unaffected by her. "I want to make sure you two don't do anything stupid on your way out." Once Naruto had walked on ahead, she turned to face Luna. "Well, Luna. I guess the best girl won." She smiled smugly as tears formed in Luna's eyes.

Luna watched them go, but then Shion turned around to face her. "Well, Luna. I guess the best girl won." _That's what Will's girlfriend told me when I confronted her in the hallway.._ She felt blood rush to her head, and she couldn't take it anymore. In Shion, she saw the same girl that broke her brother's heart, and hers as well. She snapped. While Shion smiled smugly, she reared her fist back, and BAM! She punched her right on her cheek and right eye. _That felt good._ She watched as Shion stumbled back, shocked.

Naruto heard what Shion had said to Luna, but personally, he thought she deserved it. But there was still a fairly large part of him that knew that wasn't true. He too found it hard to believe that she could say those things, but he's misjudged a lot of people before.. _Maybe I should spare her._ He turned to tell Shion to hurry up, just in time to see Luna give her a strong right hook. A good one, he had to admit. She's had a lot of practice, that's for sure. He saw everyone run over to them, and he followed suit. _I guess Shion really did it this time._

Luna felt Sakura and Temari hold her back, which seemed pretty unnecessary to her. She saw Sasuke grin a little at Shion's hunched over figure, but it disappeared as Sakura cleared her throat meaningfully. Her anger returned as Naruto came to Shion's side. _That lying little.._ As Shion lifted her head back up, she realized she was actually _bleeding_. "Don't you EVER say that again." Shion smirked. "What, did I strike a nerve? You know, I read somewhere that true ninjas don't show quite as much emotion." Sakura opened her mouth to tell her off, but Luna shook her head. "Well, can one really be so great if they can't even save their best friend? What do you think, Shion?" Naruto gasped, and Sasuke's mouth hung open a little. "How did she?.." she heard Sakura whisper to Sasuke, who just shook his head. "Why do you guys whisper when I'm right here?" Luna snapped. They stopped talking, and she smirked at Shion one last time. "Enjoy your new face." And then she walked away, to Training Ground 8..

Sakura watched everyone react. Shikamaru looked in turn from Sasuke's open mouth, to Naruto's disbelieving face, to Sakura's confused one. "Uh, mind sharing what's so shocking about what she said?" Naruto just shook his head. Sakura turned to Shikamaru and Temari. "Nothing, just..That's what Naruto said when we first found Sasuke, before he tried to kill Naruto. He asked how he could become a great Hokage if he couldn't even save his best friend.." Sasuke nodded. "It's just..uncanny." Temari looked at the five other ninja. "Well, does anyone else want to know where she went?" Sakura looked to Naruto. "Well, where would you go if you couldn't save YOUR best friend. Naruto?" She rose her eyebrows meaningfully. Apparently it didn't completely sink through his thick skull, because at first he looked miserable, but he just shook his head again. "Why should I care? She brought it upon herself." Temari sighed heavily, exasperated. "How did she bring this on herself when Shion's the one lying to everybody? Are you BLIND?!" Sakura just shook her head hopelessly. "It's no use Temari." She looked at him sadly. "He won't listen to us, or anyone else for that matter." Sasuke sighed. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go find her." She nodded, and Temari gave Shion a final death glare, making her flinch. Well, as best as someone could flinch when the whole right side of their face is all red and swollen. "What about us?" Sakura turned around. "Wait here, in case she comes back." Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto the hardest glare she had ever seen him give. "Dobe, you better hope she didn't go back to her own world. None of us have anything personal belonging to her!" Naruto looked really worried then, and even Shion looked guilty. "Can we come with you two?" Sakura gave him an even angrier glare. "Naruto, I think you two have done enough!" And with that, she set off with Sasuke.

After crying for about an hour, she heard someone coming. Even though she knew it probably wasn't Naruto, her stupid brain willed it to be. It was Sakura and Sasuke. She sighed and wiped away some of her tears. Sakura reached her first, and sat down on her left in the grass. "Luna, you okay?" She sighed again. "Hell no." She shook her head as Sasuke sat down on her other side. "When she said that, I lost it." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Said what?" "She said, 'It looks like the best girl won.' That's what Will's ex said to me the day we found out. They look the same as it is, but when I looked at her, I saw Jennifer in the way she treated people, too." "Jennifer's her name, " she explained, but Sasuke still looked confused. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll fill you in later." Sakura grinned at her, then turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, since we're in a training zone, how about you go train? ...Over there." She pointed to a point out of earshot. He shrugged, and they smiled. It was so easy to fool boys. Sakura sighed. "I still don't know why she did what she did, but I'm sure you need some time to think, huh?" She nodded. "I don't know why she did it either, just like I don't know why you sent Sasuke away to say THAT." She laughed and helped Luna up, and they made their way back to Luna's house. When they got there, Shion, Naruto, Temari and Shika were still outside looking worried. Sakura sighed. "We'll get rid of those two, Luna." She just nodded, and they went over to them. They left only seconds later, and judging by the satisfied look on Temari and Sakura's faces, she probably didn't even want to know what they had said to them.

Once she got inside, she cried her little heart out until she fell asleep. The next morning, she found the perfect lyrics to her song, and wrote them down and recorded it. There was a hot club in Konoha where famous musicians perform a lot (At least, that's what Sakura said. Luna didn't see how that would work) and they had open mic. Maybe after all this drama ends, whatever the outcome, she'd sing it there. Maybe..

**TWO****WEEKS****LATER****... **

Luna sighed inwardly as Sakura described what she had missed while she had shut herself up in her room for the past two weeks. She was miserable enough as it is. Couldn't she be depressed in peace? Finally Sakura smiled and hit her lightly on the shoulder. "What?" "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" She smiled too and shook her head. " Nope, not a word." "Well maybe you'll hear this: You know how Nick Jonas' birthday was a couple months ago? Well, they were doing a tour kind of thing and decided to come to Konoha, one of his favorite villages. For some reason, that hot club I was telling you about was selling tickets for the club, even though it's usually free. Figuring it was an important band or something, I bought tickets for everyone-" "Everyone?" She gave her a glare. "EVERYONE. You have to face them sooner or later! Anyways, the JONAS BROTHERS are performing a song from their new album there TONIGHT! And I got us all tickets!!" "OH MY GOD!" "I KNOW!" They jumped up and down for a while screaming, then spread the word. Everyone who was going spent the rest of the day getting ready, even the boys. Mainly because after the Jonas Brothers, there was a surprise band or singer being announced by them, and they were real curious. And, they planned on finding Sai a girlfriend. _Heh, good luck!_

Luna inspected herself in the mirror, and she had to admit she looked great. She was wearing a short black dress (but not too short; it was club-appropriate, as she called it) with high heels, not to high because she was in fact going to a club. Where you dance. Sakura made her dress up and wear the heels, or else she couldn't go, but luckily she got to pick her own hairstyle. Sakura had wanted it in an elegant bun, but the idea of Luna looking elegant at all was laughable. So it was its normal style, except no braid. Her hair went naturally straight, then it curled itself in little waves at the ends. It was strange, but the good kind of strange, the kind that made you identifiable in a room filled with gorgeous people as the one who was themselves, or something else that was real poetic. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner and eyeshadow, to Sakura's horror. While Sakura strongly believed in makeup, Luna was simple. Her lashes were dark and long enough as it is, and her skin was really clear anyways. But even Sakura had to admit simple went a long way on her. Sakura looked absolutely stunning, though. She was wearing a pink halter dress with a few sparkles here and there. (club-appropriate as well, but it looked like something Hannah Montana/Miley would wear. In a good way!) She was also wearing flats, the traitor. She had a black ribbon/band thing in her hair, and it contrasted real well with her outfit and its pinkness. Her makeup was flawless, and any girl standing by her would take big hits on their self-esteem. If anyone could snag a Jonas Brother, it was Sakura. Luna was smart enough not to stand next to her, at least until they got there. She didn't want to find a guy tonight. All she wanted was to listen to music, it was the only thing that could possibly cheer HER up.

She wanted to forget about her two ex-friends, she really did. But Shion's lies had effects, and she felt them everywhere. Kiba and Hinata were torn, Naruto being Kiba's best friend, and Hinata liking both of them a lot. Neji and Ten-Ten were split as well, Neji siding with Naruto and Ten-Ten with her. Ino, Sakura, Shika,Temari, Hinata, and Sasuke were on her side too, at least THEY believed her. Sai, Kiba, and Neji believed Shion and Naruto. She wasn't mad at them though, they were just as torn as everyone else. She was just mad at Shion for starting this and Naruto for believing her. But tonight, none of that mattered. It was the one time that everyone was neutral and there were no sides. Well, except for Shion, anyways. Where they got along for one mysterious night while they danced and waited for the JoBros to do a song and announce the next musician or band. So there she sat, at one of those tables that were high up, with two stools, in a corner, watching couples form and come back together, and she was alone. Totally alone, because no one was even sitting by her. Everyone else got to be happy, but not her. No way. She sighed. Life was so sucky for her nowadays. Then she heard the sound of someone sitting in the other stool, and when she looked, she almost fainted. It was NICK FREAKING JONAS! "Hey, can I sit here?"

Strangely, she wasn't nervous and could answer without making a total fool of herself. "Sure." There was about a three second silence that should have told him, _get to the point. Why would you sit by ME of all people?!_ "What's your name?" _Progress._ "Luna." "Luna? Cool name. What's your last name?" She blushed a little. "I know this sounds weird, but I don't know my last name. I don't know if I even have one." It looked like he found it hard to believe, but nodded anyway. Finally, she had to ask what had been nagging at her since she found out the Brothers were coming. "Um, don't freak out when I ask you this, but are you from here, as in...this world?" At first he looked surprised, then he leaned in closer so no one could hear them. "You're not from this world either?" She smiled and shook her head. "I'm from, well, Earth." He grinned. "I kind of figured. How did YOU get here?" This is when her real self came out, the one who can be sarcastic and have fun. The one that she had been hiding for the past two weeks. "I could ask you the same thing." He grinned harder. "Touche. Well, I didn't think very many people knew this, since we're basically sworn to secrecy, but there are many hidden entries to other worlds, and they have passwords that change every once in a while. Pretty much, only famous people know about it, so they can travel to other worlds that have heard of them somehow. It's kind of strange, but it's cool, too. How did you know about the worlds?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think I've heard of you before. Did someone leak it to you?" "Well, I am in a band, but we haven't made the big time yet. But anyways, it's a long story. The short version is, I fell through a well after my brother...well, after an accident."

He looked at her closer. "You don't seem like an average girl." She grinned. "Well, I'm flattered. But flattery won't get you anywhere with me, even if you are Nick Jonas." He laughed, and she told him the main things that had happened in the past five months. When she was done, he looked..depressed. "Did I..depress you?" She asked cautiously. "Little bit. So, you have visions, your brother was murdered, you fell down a well, and now here you sit?" she nodded. "Basically, yeah." Before he could ask for the whole story, she decided to stall and get answers at the same time. "Nick, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Why did you sit by me?" "Honestly?" "Preferably, yes." He ruffled his hair, as if he was deciding whether or not to tell her something. "I was with my bros when I saw you sitting here. You looked pretty, well, sad. Like, sadder than any girl I've ever seen. So I decided to come over here and see what could make anyone as sad as you looked over here. Well, that and you looked..different than most girls." She grinned. "I think we've established that I looked sad." He laughed. "Not what I meant." She laughed too, and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him the WHOLE story. So she did.

Nick was listening to her story, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be her for just one day. He probably wouldn't be able to handle it. _Never in my life have I seen, or even heard, of someone go through this much. Much less still have a sense of humor through it all._ He was glad he chose to come over here. She really was different, that's for sure. And it was pretty refreshing to talk to someone here from his world that wasn't a celebrity yet. He liked that she talked to him like he was a normal person, not like fangirls who obsessed over them. It's nice to be treated like a regular teen every once in a while..

"Wow.." She had just finished telling him everything, from Orochimaru to Shion. "So let me get this straight. There's a snake Lord after you that looks like Michael Jackso, only he's much more dangerous?" She nodded. "And you have a necklace that holds a mysterious power and pulsates with your emotions, and darkens when you're in danger?" Another nod. "And you have chakra even though we're not supposed to? And this Shion girl lied about you and split everyone apart, including you and your best friend, who has a demon in his body called the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Yet another nod. "And you're an official Chuunin ninja of Konoha?" Seriously, her head was going to fall off at this rate. He chuckled. "Man, wish I had a bodyguard like that." She grinned again. "Did I mention I have a studio in my room?" He brightened at this. "REALLY? Those things are EXPENSIVE! How did you get one?" "Well.." She told him about her "stalker", and he got a kick out of that. Then he told her a trick to record beats more easily, and from then on, time went way too fast for her.

When Sakura first looked over at her, Luna looked miserable and was all by herself. So she decided to make Sasuke help her cheer Luna up. Sasuke wanted to end this little fight and brought Naruto, who brought Shion and Kiba, and soon everyone was coming. But when they found her again, their jaws dropped. She was talking to NICK JONAS. And he was laughing with her! And she wasn't even nervous or anything! Sasuke grinned. "Dobe, I know you wanted to cheer her up before reminding her that you two aren't friends anymore-" "Naruto, you jerk," She muttered, and Temari nodded. Sasuke sighed. "ANYWAY, I think she couldn't care less about you and Shion. She's got a new friend now." Naruto and Sai exchanged a glance, then turned to the girls. "Uh, who is that? Do you guys know him?" Everyone else, including the other guys, looked at them like they were mentally retarded. Ino and Sakura squealed. "SHE'S TALKING TO NICK JONAS!" "And they're both enjoying it!" "I know!" "This is awesome!" They stayed there for about twenty minutes while some were in shock and the other girls celebrated. Then they moved a little ways away to dance and chat and such. But everyone still watched them out of the corner of their eyes. Shion was turning red as a tomato, and Sakura turned away from her. _This might not end well._

They had just finished describing their guitars and were debating which one was better when Shion walked over, twitching her hips. "Oh dear God," she groaned, preparing herself for the upcoming headache. "Oh, hello LUNA. Having fun?" She said it so snottily it actually made her ears hurt. Nick grinned. "Is this Shion?" "How could you tell?" She said sarcastically. Shion, being the blonde she is, didn't get it. "You know my name?" He grinned even harder. "Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out, really. You seem like the most annoying and bratty, and most likely to, say , lie about people and purposely ruin their friendships." Luna tried to contain laughter at Shion's expression, and Nick was struggling to keep a straight and innocent face. She could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "You-you-I-LUNA!!" She shrugged at her outburst. "I guess he can call them like he sees them." Sakura popped up out of nowhere and grinned at Shion, who was trembling with anger. "BURRNNN!" That did it right there. They both burst out laughing as Shion left, and Sakura just stood there smiling at her. It was kind of creeping her out, too. "Uh, Sakura? Why are you staring at me like that?" She shook her head. "Nothing, I'll tell you later.." She shrugged and turned back to Nick, who was trying to figure out which friend she was. "This is Sakura Haruno, and I assure you she knows who you are." He chuckled and shook her hand. "Sakura. See, I knew that." "Sure you did, Nick." Then the lights dimmed suddenly, then after two seconds returned to normal. Nick sighed. "What?" "That's the signal." Luna cocked an eyebrow. "What signal?" He smiled a little. "Thats my brothers' way of saying politely to get backstage before they kill me." "Ohh.." He got up. "Nice to meet you, Sakura." "Same here!" "Bye, Nick." "Later." After he left, she grinned at Sakura, who screamed. "You talked to NICK JONAS! For more than an hour and a half!" She shrugged. "He was easy to talk to. It was nothing." After a few minutes the lights dimmed and stayed that way, and they somehow made it to the front of the club so they were right in front of the stage. "This should be interesting," said Naruto skeptically. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, you're just JEALOUS!" Then the music started, and the two girls exchanged a grin. "This is my favorite song!" They exclaimed at the same time. Some of the girls agreed, while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

_I'm hot,_

_You're cold._

_You go around,_

_Like you know,_

_Who I am._

_But you don't._

_You've got me on my toes._

It was then that Joe came straight over to her side of the stage and GAVE HER A MICROPHONE! Sakura gave her a look that said,_If you pass this opportunity up, I'll kill you, _so she sang.

**a/n: the quotations may seem out of place to you, but they're not. They're marking what parts Luna sang with them, that's all! Okay, you can start reading again now..**

_I'm "slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby"_

People started cheering, and Joe helped her onstage. Nick looked right her and sang "C'mon girl," so she sang with Joe on his part.

"_I fell "(I fell)_

"_So fast " (so fast)_

"_Can't hold myself_

_Back"_

"_High heels" (high heels)_

"_Red dress" (black dress)_

Did she really just hear that? Her and Joe sang "red dress", she knew. But it sounded like Nick said black dress. _I must have just been hearing it wrong. Red and black sound totally the same! _But she noticed Joe was looking at him funny, then he glanced at her. _Coincidence, that's all! And it happens to be the color I'm wearing.It doesn't have anything to do with ME. Right?.._

_All by yourself, gotta "catch my breath"_

_("they sang the chorus")_

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

(Here Nick pointed at her.)

"_oh!"_

_You're staring me down,_

_I know you feel it too_

_("Chorus again, twice")_

Here Big Rob came out and gave her a thumbs-up. _Who knew he would do THAT.. _She grinned and returned it, out of courtesy and all.

_Yo, we're burning up in the place tonight_

_We're gonna sing it loud_

"_And we're feeling right"_

_Get up and dance_

"_Don't try to fight it"_

_Big Rob's for real_

"_And that's no lie"_

_Stop drop and roll_

"_And touch the floor"_

"_It keeps on burning up" more and more_

_I got JB with me_

"_Layin' it down"_

_Come on boys lets bring the chorus around_

_("They sang the chorus")_

Nick grinned at her, and she grinned back as they wrapped it up, looking right at each other for extra effect.

"_Burning up, burning up_

_For you baby."_

Claps and cheers erupted in the club, but she heard her friends the loudest. She grinned at Sakura, who was still in shock, and Joe walked up as far as the stage would allow him. "Well, did you like it?" Claps and cheers got louder, and a couple girls screamed out their love for him. He cupped a hand to his ear. "What was that? I can't hear ya'll!" A lot of "Yeah"'s and more cheering and love declarations for all of them blasted through the room, and they laughed a little at the crowd. Luna even got some love declarations, which she really didn't expect to hear. "Now give it up for Fall Out Boy!" Once again, the crowd cheered, and Joe helped her back offstage. It was a high stage, and that and a dress don't mix. After helping her, she gave him the mic back and he waved bye before the Brothers went backstage. She waved back and turned around to see all her friends either in shock still or cheering for FOB. Naruto wasn't in shock, but all he did was stare at her. Temari grinned at Naruto. "Someone's JEALOUS! Great job Luna, your voice went great with theirs!" "Thanks!" Finally, Sakura snapped out of it and hugged her. "OH MY GOD!That was amazing!!" She sighed dreamily. "And it was sooo cute when Nick said black dress instead of red! And the whole eye contact thing you two did at the end! It gave me shivers," she finished excitedly. _So he DID say black!.._ Shion rolled her eyes. "Please! It was an honest mistake. Anyone could mix up colors! It was coincidence, just like picking her to sing with them." Sakura smirked. "Oh really? Then how come he just HAPPENED to say the color of HER dress? He shouldn't have messed up the words in the first place. That's never happened to them before! And how come Joe knew exactly who he was choosing when they came on stage? That's too many to be coincidences!" Shion just snorted and walked off with Naruto. It's what she always did when she knew there was a big chance she was wrong about something, which was often. Luna rolled her eyes this time. "Sakura, you are such a romance-lover." She grinned. "Since when is that a bad thing?" She laughed, and they sang along to "Dance, Dance" for a little while before sitting at "Luna's table". Sakura demanded she sit in the same seat Nick sat in, and they talked for a little while until Sakura literally squealed. Luna jumped. "What the hell?" "Don't look behind you!" Well, it's like a rule somewhere that when a girl says that, you look, so she did.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just Nick." Sakura's eyes widened. "JUST Nick?!" Luna shrugged. "Yeah, just Nick." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later. Obviously you're blind and can't take a hint." She was about to argue when Nick walked over. "Hey." Sakura gave him a grin. Scratch that, THE grin. The one she gives people when either she knows something they'd rather she didn't, or when she thinks something they did was cute, or both._ Oh, this can't be good.._ "Hi Nick. I liked the performance, by the way." He grinned. "Thanks." "I just love the LYRICS. I'm going to go...Over there." She pointed to a place on the other side of the club. Luna sighed. Sakura was bad at acting, that's for sure."O..kay." She went away, and Nick gave Luna a look that said _What the crap?_ "Uh, what just happened?" She sighed again. "Nothing, Sakura just thinks...never mind. Some things are better left unsaid." "If you say so." He grinned. "So how was performing on a real stage?" She pretended to look offended. "I've been on a stage before!" She smiled. "But this one was a whole lot better." "Why?" "Well, one huge reason is that that one didn't smell like gym socks." He laughed at that. "Yeah, I told Joe and Kevin about you while we were back stage, and Joe figured you might have a good voice. From what I heard up there, he was right." "Thanks." "Hey Luna? ..Where do you live?" She sighed. "I live in Tokyo." "Woah.." "Yep. I haven't lived there my whole life, but that's another story." From there, they somehow got onto the subject of chili peppers, which led to the band Red Hot Chili Peppers, and after that they pretty much talked about random stuff. After a long time, Sakura came over. "Luna, it's almost 2 in the morning!" "Sakura, it's 1:15." "Oh. Well, it's still time to go." "Alright, I'll be outside in just a minute." Sakura left, and she sighed. "Sounds like I have to go." Nick grinned. "Yeah, I'll have to go in a little bit too." "Before you go, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, shoot." "..What's America like?" So he told her about California, New Jersey, and some other places. "One of the few things I do know about America is the Yankees. They're my favorite baseball team!" He grinned again. "Seriously?" "Yeah!" "They're mine too." And for a few more minutes, they talked about how awesome the Yanks were and some more things about America. Then she saw what time it was. "Holy crap!" "What?" "It's 2:37! Sakura's gonna kill me!" He looked up at the clock too. "Seriously? Ah man, Kevin's going to be really ticked!" She got up to go, but Nick started searching his jean pockets like he had been pick-pocketed. "Uh, Nick? What are you doing?" Finally he pulled out what looked like an iPhone, but the strobe lights made it hard to tell. _Lucky. _"Got it!" He touched the screen and pushed a button, then touched the screen again. After touching the screen about five more times, he looked back up at her. "What's your number?" _Hold up, wait a minute! Did he seriously just ask for MY number?!_ She didn't know if she had imagined that or not, but she told him anyway, and he gave her his. "Hey, if you're ever in Konoha again, or Tokyo, look me up." He grinned. "You bet. See ya." "Bye!"

When she got outside, everyone was still waiting, and Kiba and Naruto were asleep. Or they were until Sakura saw her. She looked about ready to kill her. "LUNA, THERE YOU ARE!" The two jolted awake and Kiba cursed. She ran over to them, and she seriously considered hiding behind a pole or something. "What the hell took you so long?!" She grinned, knowing she had the upper hand after what had just happened. "Oh nothing, I was just talking a little longer. Oh, and.." She pulled out her cell. "Nick gave me his number." Since she had gotten to know Nick a little, the shock only lasted a few seconds for Luna when he asked her. But for Sakura, it was like she just told her she had won 4.5 billion dollars and she could have some. "OH MY GOD!! Does he have yours?" She rolled her eyes. "No Sakura, he just wanted me to have his for no particular reason." Sakura almost believed her, and she sighed. "SARCASM!!" "Ohh!" Shion just rolled her eyes and twitched her way over to them. "Do you seriously think NICK JONAS gave LUNA his NUMBER?" "I can prove it." She flipped open her phone and showed her his name in her contacts list, and his number. Shion just snorted. "Naruto, can you walk me home?" He shrugged tiredly, and they were gone. After they left, everyone else but Sakura, Luna, Temari, and Shikamaru had left. "Ready to go home guys?" Temari and Shika nodded. (He was spending the night. Again. EW.) They started walking, and Sakura ran to catch up with them. "HEY! Can I come too?" Luna smiled. "Sure. But a little advice: DO NOT go into Temari's room after dark." She threw a glance at Shikamaru, and Sakura giggled. They made fun of the poor couple the whole way home, even though it only took a few minutes.

Once they had all gone to their rooms (Sakura went with Luna to hers), Sakura almost fainted when Luna showed her Nick's name in her contacts list. Sakura sighed happily. "I still can't believe it. For two weeks you were all sad and depressed. Today you finally come out of your house, and you meet Nick Jonas! AND get his number!" She looked at Luna from the cool pull-out couch in her room. "You are one lucky girl, you know that? Millions of girls would KILL to have that number. Heck, they'd kill to just TALK to him like you did. How did you get him to come over and sit by you?" She shook her head. "I didn't. When he came over to sit by me, I was just as shocked as you must have been when you saw him talking to me." "Woah.." "Yeah." After giving Luna a long interrogation, her crazy friend finally fell asleep. "Thank god!" Luna collapsed onto her bed. She didn't want to wake up from this dream. It had to be a dream, just had to be. She had been happy for a change. She had met and talked to Nick Jonas. She now knew him as a person, and was not a crazed fan like..some people. Even though she never really was. She had sang on stage with the JONAS BROTHERS. She had gotten Nick's number. And Nick had gotten her number. "There's no way I'm that lucky." She looked up at the ceiling. "I wish Will was here to see this." Then she got up and changed into her favorite PJ's from Aeropostle. It was a shirt that had a monkey on it holding a smoothie, and it said "Funky Monkey Juice Bar" across the top. She wore her light green boxers with it. As she laid down on her bed again and thought about all that had happened and all she had felt today, she remembered what Naruto had said about the dead watching loved ones, and looked at the ceiling again. And she figured in a way, Will WAS there to see everything. Finally, she realized she was NOT going to be able to go to sleep, and looked out the window at Konoha. Among other things, she could see the club, Hokage's Office, and her favorite hotel. It was huge, and from here you could see through all the windows. So far, she only saw one that had the blinds closed, so she figured everyone else staying there were either out roaming the streets of Konoha or didn't care if people can see them get undressed and sleep and such. After a long time of trying to burn a hole through the window that was covered, out of curiosity, she absolutely had to get a drink of water, and maybe a book or something to keep her busy until the stupid blinds came up. She sighed and got up, while Sakura snored away..

Nick leaned his head on the cold hotel window. They had closed the blinds so no one would know the Jonas Brothers were staying here, even though none of the others were closed and it made them stand out even more. It was a big room, with two bathrooms and a mini-kitchen. It was like two hotel rooms connected, with two large beds in each one. In both rooms, it had a wifi station and a regular computer, but right now they were all chilling in Nick and Joe's. _If this is only a suite, imagine what the PENTHOUSE must be like.._ He felt like someone was staring right at him, like they were trying to burn him with their gaze or something. But Kevin was asleep, and Joe was trying to pull a prank on Kevin. He wasn't that interested when Joe told him about it earlier, but he did know it involved toothpaste. Poor Kev. He still couldn't believe what had happened tonight. After the performance (featuring Luna), Kev and Joe teased him for a pretty long time about saying "Black dress" instead of "Red dress", assuming they knew exactly why he had messed up. But once they got to the hotel and realized how tired they all were, it dropped pretty quickly. _Who knew they could pay so much attention to ONE SMALL MISTAKE._ He wondered if he was dreaming, because there was no way all that had happened tonight was real. He had officially seen the saddest girl in the world. He was able to talk to this girl, who was from his world. Someone non-famous from his world, here in Konoha for a change. The person from Earth was NOT a crazed fangirl. _Now that I think about it, Luna is a pretty name. It's unique.._ She also had a snake Lord after her that she called "Michael Jackson's Twin", even though his real name was Ore-Ida or something like that. Or maybe it was something else, and he just thought it was Ore-Ida because he was hungry and wanted some fries. But he remembered it still started with Ore or Oro. After a couple seconds, he snapped his fingers, making Joe jump. "Orochimaru! That was it." Joe looked at him like he was on crack. "What the hell, Nick?" _I must have said that out loud._ "Nothing, it was a name I heard today." "While talking to LUNA?" Joe waggled his eyebrows, and Nick sighed. "..Maybe." Joe laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. She sounds kind of cool." "Yeah, she is."

Joe hopped onto his bed like a giddy schoolgirl. "Are you gonna call her??" Nick just stared at him. "Yeah Joe, or should I say Joanne." Joe rolled his eyes. "Ohh, burn!" Nick just shook his head and laid down on his bed, while Joe went back to whatever it was he was doing to Kevin. Anyway, where was he? Oh yeah. Orochimaru was after her. She got to sing on stage with them, and she was really good. _Didn't she say she taught herself how to sing? That's some talent she must have._ He got Luna's number. And Luna got his number. _There's no way I'm that lucky._ He still had the feeling that someone was staring at him, though it wasn't as strong. It was really starting to get on his nerves, so he peeked through the blinds. He didn't really see anything, but one particular house caught his eye. It was huge and wasn't too far away, and he could see through the windows from here. He was bored, so he looked in them. In one of the dark downstairs windows, he could barely make out a girl, and..._ EW. Look away, look away.._ He shivered and moved upstairs, to the only one with the light still on. He saw a pink-haired girl passed out on the couch, and an empty bed, still made._ Isn't that Sakura? Maybe this is her house. Either that or she's sleeping over._ Since she was on a couch, it was likely she was over for the night. _Oh well._ He could even see the lime green walls and make out a Tokio Hotel and Linkin Park poster, along with a few others he couldn't identify. But one thing that WASN'T there, Hannah Montana posters. _That's refreshing._ They were all over all of the worlds now, just like their posters, and it was starting to get old.

Especially considering when they toured with her, the audience was mainly packed with 8-12 year olds, some older, who were there for Hannah and Miley, which was understandable, sure. But the people who wanted to actually see the Jonas Brothers couldn't even come because it was sold out, so they did a couple performances in each town in local clubs and stuff for those fans. So they were real tired every night. It was then that he saw another girl walk in. He could see every detail of what she was wearing, a gray top with a monkey on it, holding a milkshake or smoothie. It said "Funky Monkey Juicebar" across the top, and she was wearing short green boxers. _Green must be her favorite color.._he mused. She was carrying a glass of water in one hand and a book in the other. An actual book, too. And a big one at that. Not a magazine, like 98.9 percent of the girl population did. She had a disgusted look on her face, and he laughed a little. _She must have seen them too. Or heard them. _She sat in a window seat and started reading the book, and it looked like it was called _Twilight_. She looked pretty absorbed in it, and she looked really familiar..It was at that very moment that Joe decided to come up behind him and scare the crap out of him, and he jumped so bad that he made the blinds fall, right as the girl looked up. While Joe was laughing so hard he was holding his ribs, Nick was looking at the girl, who could see exactly who HE was. _Shit._

Luna was reading _Twilight_ in her window seat while waiting for the blinds to come up, and she was glad. One, because whoever has that room might not even be in there, and she's probably been wasting her time watching it. And two, she HAD to get the mental image out of her head. She had gotten the glass of water and found her book, but not before she heard the sounds coming from Temari's room. _They're...EW. _She ran out of there as fast as possible, but not before getting a mental image of what they were doing. She decided to look at the blinds before she turned the page, and right as she did, they-jumped? They jumped! And then they fell to reveal some guy looking at her, obviously embarrased, and his..brother maybe? Laughing his head off. Then it clicked. She should have known from the dark curly hair. "Oh my god," she murmured.

It looked like she had muttered something, but Nick couldn't make it out. Then, he figured out why she looked so familiar. He should have known right away from the big brown eyes and her hair. It was Luna, of all people! He groaned. "Joe, you idiot! Now that girl thinks I'm a stalker since I was looking over there when you scared me!" He was NOT going to tell Joe who it was. There would be no end to the teasing! Somehow, Kevin stayed asleep, and Joe kept laughing. "Is she a CUTE girl?" Before he could answer, Joe walked over and took a look for himself. "She looks familiar..she's got great eyes...I love her top, it's cool...wow, her hair is pretty...nice long legs too, and-OH MY GOD, IT'S LUNA!" He laughed even harder. "HA HA, LUNA THINKS YOU'RE A STALKER!" He could feel himself turn redder and redder, when his iPhone rang. Joe gasped. "What if it's her?!" Nick shook his head. "There's no way it's her..right?" "Answer the freakin' phone!" Joe followed him over, and they looked at the screen to see who it was. "NO WAY." They said at the same time. It was Luna, alright.

_Shit, it's her!_ He thought. Joe was freaking out, too. "Answer it, idiot!" Nick answered it and turned the speaker on.

"...Hello?"

"_Nick?"_

"What's up Luna?" He had to sound casual, or else he was busted.

"_This is gonna sound really weird, but were you watching me through a window in that real big hotel?"_

"...No. Why?" Joe was trying real hard not to laugh, and Nick was getting extremely red.

"_You do know I can see you, right? I can see you talking to me right now. Hi, Joe."_

"Hi!" "Shut up," he whispered. "BUSTED!" Joe shouted, and they could see Luna grinning.

"_He's right, you're busted!''_

"You think I'm a stalker, don't you?"

"_Nah, just weird." _Joe laughed.

"I have a question for YOU. This is going to sound even weirder, but were you trying to stare through the blinds earlier?"

They heard her curse quietly in the background, and Joe started laughing again.

"NOW YOU'RE BUSTED!"

"SHUT UP JOE!" Nick and Luna yelled at the same time, and they all started laughing.

"_I just cursed because I..stubbed my toe!"_

"Uh, Luna, we can see you. Remember?"

"_Oh yeah, I forgot." _Another laugh from Joe.

"Hey Luna, how many fingers am I holding up?" Nick rolled his eyes. "Joe?" "Yeah?" "..You're an idiot."

"_Uh..three?"_

"Exactly! Hey, watch, I've been covering Kevin in toothpaste this whole time. Well, before Nick got caught being a creepy little stalker." "SHUT UP!"

She laughed. _"That's KEVIN?! In that fun-looking wheely chair?! I thought it was some big blob or bad sculpture!"_

"Hey, are you calling my artwork bad?"

"_No, it's pretty cool! How many tubes did you use?"_

"ALMOST TWENTY-TWO!" He yelled proudly.

"_God, that's a lot of toothpaste. He's gonna have to take like six showers!"_

"I know, isn't it awesome? I'm going to go finish up!"

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye, keep watching!"

"_I will!"_

Now that Joe had left, he could get a chance to talk.

"Hey Luna?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Why WERE you staring at our blinds?"

He could see her start to blush from here.

"_Well..Honestly?"_

He grinned.

"Preferably, yes."

"_Haha, you're hilarious. I was looking over there because those blinds were the only ones closed. I thought MAYBE there was someone smart staying there, and I got curious. But then I saw it was you, so scratch that." _

He pretended to look offended, knowing she could see from there. "That's mean. Come on, you know I'm an awesome genius." Luna laughed even harder.

"_That's funny! You smart, haha! Oh, you were serious?"_

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Joe popped up behind Nick, trying to scare him again. "BURRNN!" "SHUT UP, JOE!!"

"_HEY JOE, YOU DONE YET?"_

"HOLD ON..ALMOST...AND...DONE!!"

There was a silence as they watched her look, then laugh real hard and grab her camera.

"_Wow, I barely have to zoom to get a good shot, too!"_

"Seriously?"

"_Yeah! Joe, you did a great job, you're a GENIUS!" _

He smiled smugly at Nick, who just rolled his eyes. "See, she thinks I'M a genius! That's right, be jealous lil' bro." Nick glared at him. "I SWEAR TO GOD, JOE!!"

She was still laughing, and they could see her holding her ribs.

"_Hey, Joe?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You should video tape him waking up and, like, flipping out. Then put it on Youtube!"_

Nick had to admit, he wished he had thought of that. Joe grinned. "Luna, YOU'RE the genius!"

"_I know."_

"Hey, do you have a Youtube?"

"_Yeah."_

"Cool! What else do you have?" She counted them off on her fingers.

"_Hmm, Yahoo, AIM, Myspace, and.. Facebook."_

"Facebook sucks!"

" _I know! It's a total Myspace rip-off! That's why I don't get on that much."_

Nick was kind of getting annoyed at Joe now. He could have sworn she called HIS phone. Oh well. "Uh, if you two are done.."

"_Oh, hi Nick! I forgot you were there."_

He looked out the window at her. "WHAT?!"

She laughed so hard she turned red.

"_Ah, THAT was fun! Of course I didn't forget you were there! I called YOUR phone, remember?"_

He could have sworn he had just thought that.

"...Hey Luna, do you read minds too?"

"_I wish, it would make my life so much easier! Why?"_

"Oh, it's nothing."

"_Oh, crap!"_

"What?!"

"_SHE'S WAKING UP!" _She hissed.

They looked over through her window, and they saw Sakura start to wake up. Nick panicked. "If she sees us, she's gonna think I'm stalking you, and then, I'm DEAD! Didn't you say she had SUPER-STRENGTH?!"

She nodded frantically, then she snapped her fingers.

"_Got it!"_

"What?!"

"_I'll sing to her!"_

The brothers stared at her through the window. "...What?! Do you HONESTLY think that'll WORK?!" Nick said frantically.

"_Duh! How else do you think I snuck out that one night to train an extra few hours? Okay, maybe you didn't know about that, but still! It'll WORK!"_

They watched her run to her bed and start searching under it until she pulled out a notebook.

"Uh, what is that and how does it help?!" Nick cried.

"_It's my notebook, I have lyrics and such in it."_

"Oh, I get it! I wish Nick was smart enough to have one of those, he forgets lyrics all the time!"

"Joe?" "What?!" "SHUT UP!!"

They watched her set the phone down and flip to a page near the back. They could also see Sakura turn over to face her, half conscious.

"Hurry up!!" Nick hiss-whispered. She grabbed the phone again.

"_Okay, okay! I'll just do my most recent one!"_

"Fine, just hurry!!" She put the phone back down on her nightstand, but they were on speaker and could still hear her pretty clearly.

She pushed a button on her studio, and Nick sighed. "Is the background music absolutely necessary?!"

"_Yes! It helps her fall back asleep! Now SHUT UP AND LET ME DO IT!" _She hissed.

"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's, all alone, feels like it's all, coming down."

"She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear, the tears will not stop, raining down."

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground.

Stand up when it's all crashing down.

You stand through the pain. You won't drown.

And one day, what's lost lost can be found.

You stand in the rain."

"She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering. If she stands, she'll fall down."

"She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's, running from. Wants to give up, and lie down."

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground.

Stand up when it's all crashing down.

You stand through the pain. You won't drown.

And one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain."

There was a part where she must have been playing her guitar in the recording, and Luna put blankets on Sakura during the break. From what they could see, Sakura was enjoying the song. But she was nodding off, which made Nick cheer inwardly. He had to admit, Luna sounded good. Real good. Great, even. He exchanged a look with Joe, who nodded excitedly. "Told you," Joe whispered. "Joe, didn't I tell YOU?" He whispered back. He waved it off. "Whatever. The point is, she's really good."

"So stand in the rain, stand your ground.

Stand up when it's all crashing down.

Stand through the pain. You won't drown.

And one day, what's lost can be found- So stand in the rain, stand your ground.

Stand up when it's all crashing down.

You stand through the pain. You won't drown."

She paused and tucked Sakura's blankets up, she must have been cold. She sang the next part softer, so it was more like a lullaby.

"And one day, what's lost can be found.

You stand in..the..rain." She finished softly, and Sakura's eyes stayed shut. They all waited about two minutes more, and they heard her snore. "YES!" Nick yelled. Luna sighed.

"_That was close. You're lucky I wrote those lyrics down two weeks ago!"_

"You sounded great!" Yelled Joe.

"_Thanks Joe!"_

Nick sighed. He wished he had said that first. Joe grinned at him. "Aww, he's jealous now!" "Shut up Joe! Why would I be jealous?" His grin got bigger. "Because I told her she was good first. Admit it." He covered his phone up so Luna wouldn't hear. "Would you shut up?!" Joe ignored him started jumping on the bed. "NNICCK'S JEALOUS!" He sang over and over, like a true five-year-old. Just as annoying as one, too. Nick sighed. "Maybe a little." They heard Luna clear her throat.

"_Um..you two know I can hear you, right? Trust me, I've been there. Covering up the reciever does NOT work!"_

Joe laughed as Nick groaned. _Great, just brilliant._ "Aww, he's turning red!" He gave Joe a glare. "SHUT. UP."

"_Joe, I think you tortured him enough." _All of a sudden, they saw Sakura pop up.

"_Aww, you made him blush Luna!" _Joe laughed at Luna and Nick's horrified expressions. "Crap, she's been awake this whole time!" Sakura grinned proudly out her window.

"_Yep. How's it goin', STALKER? It was sooo easy to fool you!"_ Joe burst out laughing, while Luna just stood there and Nick turned redder. "Wow, she got you guys good!" Joe said.

"SHUT UP JOE!" They shouted again. Sakura looked out the window at them again.

"_Hey, can we just come over there? I'm sure Temari and Shikamaru won't mind, they're..busy."_

"SURE!" Joe yelled, and Nick just rubbed his head. "IF you can get up here. There's AMBU in the lobby and outside our door. The Hokage insisted we had them stationed."

"_No problem." _Luna said, as if she had announced that she was going to go out for some fresh air. _"I'm an expert at sneaking into rooms!"_

The brothers exchanged a look, then shrugged. "If you can get up here, I'll pay you fifty bucks each!" Joe yelled. Luna grinned.

"_Easiest bet we've ever won. Both of you turn around."_

Joe laughed, but they did as she said. Three minutes later, there was a knock on their window. They looked at each other, then at the window. "No way," they said at the same time. Nick went over to the window, and there was nothing there. He opened it and stuck his head out, but nothing but cold air greeted him. All of a sudden, he saw big brown eyes staring at him, followed by a huge grin. "Well, are you gonna let us in? It's cold out here!" She was standing. Outside the window. With her feet attached to the wall by blue light. Woah. He helped her in, and Joe handed her fifty bucks. "Woah, that was AWESOME!" She grinned. "That's not even the best trick us ninja can do." Sakura was up next. "That'll be fifty bucks, Joe!" Joe helped her in and handed her the money. Nick grinned. "You really aren't an ordinary girl, you know that?" She grinned back. "Flattery still won't get you anywhere." Joe and Sakura watched the two and smiled. "AWWW, how sweet!" Joe said. They both glared at him. "SHUT UP JOE!!" Kevin gave a loud snore, and everyone was silent for a minute. Then they all looked at each other and cracked up. After that, Nick's night was the randomest one ever. But by far one of the greatest.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone forever?

Luna woke up slowly. She hadn't fallen asleep until about 6 in the morning, maybe later. It took her a while to realize where she was, but then she remembered all of last night's events. It was about that moment that she felt something on her arm, and she almost screamed. But she decided it was best to stay still and look around first. Besides, whatever it was was soft and gave her the chills, but in a good way. She saw Kevin, still asleep and a goopy mess, in the fun-looking computer chair, and he hadn't budged at all. Joe was asleep on one of the beds, and Sakura was awake and on the floor. _I wonder where Nick is. _"Sakura, why are you up?" She whispered, and Sakura jumped. "God, you scared me!" She whispered back. She grinned. "I figured you wouldn't budge last night." "Huh?" Sakura could be so vague sometimes. She chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing, just go back to sleep. You're obviously not thinking correctly enough to pick up hints." She shook her head. "If you say so." So she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, willing herself not to move so she wouldn't make the tingles go away.

Sakura sighed as Luna closed her eyes and drifted back off. She was laying flat on her stomach in the floor, surfing the internet on a laptop that she found lying around. All she could find so far to entertain her was a bookmarked Youtube page, and she clicked it. It was The Nick Jonas Show, one of her favorite videos on Youtube. She had found it once, but she could never find it again, it always said it was moved or the user had deleted it, or it was a fake. She watched her favorite one, "Anger", then looked around at everybody again. Joe was asleep on one of the beds, and Kevin was in the chair, still covered in toothpaste. She looked over at Luna and smiled. She was fast asleep, and Sakura couldn't believe Luna hadn't looked at what was on her arm. Or who, rather. Of all people, Nick Jonas was asleep on her arm, and his curly hair was all over the place. _I wish I had a camera! I never thought I would see this. _All of a sudden, there was a loud snore from Kevin, and Joe popped up, making her scream. She covered up her mouth before any more sound came out, but unfortunately Nick woke up too. _Crap! Well, there goes my plan. _Joe grinned. "Well, lil' bro, have a nice sleep? What a comfortable looking pillow you got there!" Nick looked confused, then looked down and started turning red. "Shut up Joe!" Joe laughed and went into the bathroom. Sakura grinned. "You make it too easy." He sighed miserably. "I know!" He rubbed his eyes and got up, then grinned at Kevin's toothpaste-covered body. "Well, I see Joe's prank worked. Kev's got it worse than I do." She nodded. "That's for sure! Last night, Joe took pictures of him and posted them on his Myspace." "I think I remember that. It was hilarious! We were so sure he'd wake up, but all he did was yell 'AHHH, HOT LAVA!' and snore extra loud. It was funny." "Not as funny as when you pretty much passed out when Joe made you smell his shoes from the club and you landed right on Luna. All she did was say "Ow!" in her sleep. You stayed that way all night, too!" He ruffled his crazy morning afro. "That explains it."

Luna woke up a short time later to notice the tingling feeling had gone, sadly, and she grumpily rubbed her eyes. "God, what time is it?" Nick and Sakura were talking about him passing out from a smelly shoe, and Joe was making weird noises in the bathroom. It sounded like he was singing while brushing his teeth, but she wasn't positive. _O....kay._ All of a sudden, her phone vibrated and "I Put On" started playing, making Sakura jump and Nick turn around. She yanked it out of her pocket and tried to read the name. It was her house. "Oh my god, Temari! She probably thinks we were kidnapped or something!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt tha-" She shushed her and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Temari?"

"_LUNA!? DID OROCHIMARU TAKE YOU?!?!"_

She mouthed "I told you" to Sakura and tried to calm her down.

"Chill out Temari! He doesn't even know where I live!"

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that.." _A girl muttered darkly in the background.

"_Shh! Where are you? I need to talk to you, it's an emergency!"_

She gasped. "Is someone hurt? Did something happen?!"

"_No, at least, not yet. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!"_

"You know that really big hotel that's basically right across the street from us?"

"_Yeah...OH MY GOD! You didn't do-"_

She gasped and turned red. "HELL NO!! I'm not THAT stupid, I'm too young! I'm over here on the...sixteenth floor?" Nick nodded. "Sixteenth. The one with broken blinds!" Sakura giggled at the memory."It's where the Jonas Brothers are."

"_You went there ALONE?! Are you SURE you didn't-"_

She was getting redder and redder, and Sakura went into another room to laugh. "NO!!!! SAKURA'S HERE TOO! God!"

"_Oh, okay. Well, it could happen!" _She said defensively. _"I mean, it could have been just Nick or Joe up there, and-"_

Now Nick was real red, and Joe came out of the bathroom. "Did someone call me?" They quickly shook their heads. "NO!!" He grinned at their red faces. "Do I need to chaperone you two now?" The poor teens turned even redder, if that was possible, and Sakura was laughing so hard they could hear her as if she was in the room with them. "NO! SHUT UP JOE!" They yelled, and Temari was laughing on the phone too.

"_We'll be right over!"_

"Wait!"

"_Yeah?"_

"You're going to have to use chakra and climb to get up here, the Hokage posted AMBU in the lobby, and their bodyguards are outside. Hokage's orders."

"_Got it, no problem!"_

There was a click, and Luna sighed. "Well, that was embarrassing." Nick nodded, and Joe grinned at their faces, which were still red. "It was HILARIOUS! Who was that?" Before she could answer, Kevin made a loud noise and Luna grabbed her camera. Sakura had finally stopped her laughing fit and had come in to see if he was awake, and Luna quickly switched it to Video Mode. Kevin's eyes were blinking open, and they were all trying to contain laughs. "Ughh, what happened?" He looked down, then screamed. "OH MY GOD!! DID ALIENS COME IN HERE?!?! DID THEY SNATCH YOUR BODIES, GUYS?!! OH MY GOD, I HAVE A MUSTACHE! AND...GLASSES?! AHH, THEY TURNED ME INTO A NERD! OH GOD! Wait a minute, this looks a lot like-...TOOTHPASTE! JOEEEE!"

He got out of the chair, and Joe ran into Kev's room, Luna close behind with the camera. He finally caught up with Joe and they started fighting with pillows and whatever else was lying around. Everyone was cracking up at this point, even them. She was laughing so hard her hands were shaking, and she couldn't hold the camera straight. "Someone...help..me...hold the camera!" She said between laughs. Sakura was too busy laughing, so she looked to Nick. He wasn't laughing as hard and came over to help her. There was a split second when his hand grazed hers, and heat shot up her arm and up to her face. She focused on Kevin's freaking out to keep her blush at bay, and luckily Nick didn't notice. Finally Kevin calmed down, and they had just stopped laughing when they heard a crash in the other room. Sakura screamed, and they ran into the room to see who was there. It was Temari, Shikamaru, and..Shion? "What's SHE doing here?" Sakura muttered, and Luna sat down on the bed. Temari's scared face was starting to freak her out, and Sakura noticed this. "Luna, what's wrong?" She paled. "It's something serious, isn't it Temari?" Everyone was silent, and Temari nodded. Nick sat on the other side of her, and Joe sat on the floor. Kevin was still standing, and something seemed to click in his head. "Hey, you're the girl that was wearing the black dress last night!" She glanced over at him and nodded, and Kevin looked at Joe. They both snickered and looked at Nick, who started to turn red again. _Who knew he blushed so much??_

"MOVING ON," Temari said sharply, making them all jump. Shika chuckled. "That's my girl." She grinned, then turned solemn again. "Shion has something she needs to tell you." Everyone looked at her, and she turned pale. "Um, Luna?" "...Yeah?" "I...I..work with Orochimaru." Luna, Nick, and Sakura gasped. Kevin looked to Joe, who just shrugged. "No idea," he whispered. Nick shushed them. "I'll explain later." Luna's fists clenched and unclenched. "You...work for HIM." Shion nodded fearfully, and paled even more. "I had no choice! I really didn't want to do it, honest-" "DO. WHAT?" She asked dangerously, and even Kevin looked a little scared. "I-..he said I had to turn you all against each other, and split up your friendship with Naruto. Then, he would have one of his partners kidnap you while you were vulnerable, and he would try to get you to join him. If you didn't, well, ...It wouldn't end well, let's just say that. In exchange, his partners would get whatever it is they wanted, and I would be free." She started to cry a little. "I'm real sorry. I had no choice, if I didn't he would...I think you know at this point. The worst part was, he also said he would kill anyone who got in his way, including our friends and anyone you've even associated with."

Luna looked down, as if her boxers were very interesting all of a sudden. "It's okay, Shion." Everyone was silent. She shook her head. "It's all my fault. I put you all in danger, just by being here." Sakura shook her head. "Luna, don't say that. It's not your fault. Orochimaru came after you and Will, remember?" "So? I should have stayed in my world once I got back. Now he's found where I am in both of them, and he'll stop at nothing to have me, I know it. For whatever reason he wants me, he's determined to succeed. He won't stop.." She stood up. "Maybe I should go back to Tokyo." Pretty much everyone else stood up and started protesting, and Sakura whistled to make them shut up. "Let's think this through!" She looked at Luna. "YOU need protection, not us. He's after YOU, and we're going to make sure he doesn't GET you." She looked at the Jonas Brothers. "You guys might need protection, too." She turned to Shion hopefully. "Does he know they know her?" She looked down guiltily, and Luna sighed and rubbed her temples. "Please tell me you didn't.." She kept looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. He asked me where I had been, I was supposed to meet him last night. He forced it out of me, I-" "It's alright," she said wearily. She turned to look at the brothers, who looked stunned, confused, and worried. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think-" Nick shook his head. "How could you have known? It's not your fault." She sat back down and rubbed her head. "This can NOT be happening." _I might be the reason the Jonas Brothers get killed. Great.._

Sakura snapped her fingers. "I GOT IT!" Luna jumped. "What?" "Naruto taught me and Sasuke how to do Shadow Clones last week! So..." Luna grinned. "We make Shadow Clones to go to one world.." "While we're in the other!" She finished. Joe looked to Nick, but he looked just as confused. "Uh..what are Shadow Clones?" Luna and Sakura grinned at each other, and counted to three. All of a sudden, two of them appeared. "THESE!" All four said at once. Nick poked her clone. "It's a real live Luna!" He said, amazed. Another tingle went up Luna's body, and she made her clone disappear so she wouldn't blush. Sakura sighed. "Maybe...we should stay in Tokyo for a while..for Konoha's sake, and ours." Luna nodded, and Joe looked to Sakura excitedly. "Does that mean WE go to Tokyo, too?" Luna considered this. "Sakura, as much as I don't want more guys staying in my house, maybe we should let them. I don't want to get them killed, and Orochimaru would just hunt them down. You and I both know their bodyguards can't take him on." Sakura nodded. "You're right." Luna grinned. "Well then, I guess that means we're off to Tokyo!" The boys cheered, and Shion grinned. "Temari, Shikamaru and I can watch things here." Joe snapped his fingers. "Hold on, I got something you guys might need." He went to a huge suitcase and unzipped it. It was filled with.. "Cell phones?" She looked at Nick like _What the crap?.._ He grinned. "Joe's very clumsy." He tossed one to each ninja, and gave Luna an extra one. "For that blond guy." She shook her head sadly. "I don't think he'll want to-" Shion grinned. "Don't worry, I told him last night. He tried to call you, but he said you answered, yelled 'This isn't Pizza Hut, idiot! ', and hung up." Temari grinned. "Luna, were you DRUNK?" She shook her head quickly. "NO! Chocolate milk has weird effects on me," she admitted shyly. Joe grinned. "Weren't you the one who asked if her and Nick-" Temari chuckled and nodded, making them turn red again. He looked at Luna again. "Maybe when the chocolate milk was still in your system, you two-" They both turned even redder and looked at each other, then back at Joe. "NO!! SHUT UP JOE!" **[a/n: I know the Bros have P. rings, but this is fanfiction. :)]**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Luna led them all to the well, and Nick looked a little surprised. She grinned at him. "What, you've never seen a well before?" She said teasingly. He grinned back and looked at the well again. "This one's different. It feels..important. It makes me feel kind of excited." She nodded. "I felt that too! No one else did, but I could have sworn I -" Naruto sighed. "Can we go in now?" Sakura grinned. "Jealous, are we?" Joe looked at Luna. "Uh...you first." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, SCAREDY-CATS." She jumped in, and heard their gasps as the sapphire light engulfed her. Once she got up and out, she heard a "Woah!", and Nick climbed out behind her. "Wow, these woods are kind of creepy." She laughed. "So, you're not afraid of screaming fans who could eat you alive, but a bunch of TREES you're scared of. Makes perfect sense." He laughed. "Good point." They heard a disembodied "Luna!", and looked into the well. Naruto had landed, followed by everyone else. "What the heck? Why didn't you guys go in one at a time?" She grinned. "Did you all get SCARED?" Sasuke scoffed. "Riduculous." She exchanged a look with Nick. He shook his head. "Let's just go with it." When they finally made it to her house, she collapsed onto her bed. "Ah, it's been so long since I've been in my real bed!" She then remembered that the Jonas Brothers had never been here and were following her every move, and the other three had followed them so they wouldn't feel left out. She sighed. "Follow me."

Nick followed her and his brothers down the hall to a closed door. It almost felt like there was some kind of sadness around the air, or something. She turned around to them. "Be VERY careful in here. This was Will's room,"she added quietly. That explained it. She opened the door, and the room was pretty big, like hers. She walked around the room, so they looked around too. He saw her put a picture back on a shelf above a huge bed, and he went over to look at it. She smiled a little. "That's Will." He grinned. "You were fighting over the remote?" She nodded. "Kind of stupid, huh?" He shook his head. "Not at all. We fight like that all the time. It looks like it was funny." She grinned. "We were like that, you know?" He nodded, and she turned to the others. "Okay, Naruto and Sasuke sleep in this room too. If you want, you can share this room with them, crash on the couch, or split it. Your choice." Joe shrugged. "I don't mind the couch." Kevin nodded. "Me and Nick can crash here, I guess." Nick shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." She grinned. "That was easy! Alright, follow me." She led them downstairs and showed them the kitchen and couches. Nick saw the armchair and grinned. "I change my mind. I call the armchair." She laughed and nodded, then she gasped. Everybody looked at her. "What?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Shit! Becca's here!!" The ninjas cursed as well, and Nick tapped her on the shoulder. "Becca? Who's she?" He gasped. "Is she a...fan? Like, a FAN fan?" She nodded slowly. The brothers exchanged a look. "SHIT!" Sure enough, Becca opened the door. "Luna really shouldn't leave her key under...the.."

Becca had just walked into Luna's house, to make sure everything was still intact, and she gasped. She looked from the cute blond boy, to the pink-haired girl from the funeral, to a black-headed hottie. _What the bloody HELL is going on? _It was then she noticed Kevin Jonas._ Oh my god, I'm going to hyperventilate!_ She looked to his right to see Joe. _Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! Hey, that means Nick must be.. _Sure enough, to Joe's right was Nick, and he was inches- scratch that, CENTIMETERS from Luna. Her eyes widened, and she gasped again. _Holy crap! Is Luna dating a Jonas?!?! Aw, now she can't go out with Kilik, but this is SOO much cuter!! OH MY GOD!! _She pointed at each of them wordlessly, then gasped again. "LOONY, THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE IN YOUR DEN! OH MY GOD!!" Luna rubbed her head and muttered a curse, while Nick laughed nervously. "Uh..hi?"

After explaining everything to her, from the truth behind Will's death to Shion and Orochimaru's newly discovered relationship, she finally made eye contact with Becca after Sakura helped her answer a million questions. She looked shocked, but forgiving. "Okay, I get you're a ninja and all. But I have an even more important question I've been DYING to ask." Luna looked at Sakura, who shrugged. Becca glanced at Joe for a second, who snickered like he knew what was coming. _This can't be good. _She spoke quietly. "Uh, Luna? Did you and Nick really d-" She blushed. "NO!!" She interrupted. Nick turned red and glared at Joe. "JOE, WOULD YOU STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT?!?!" Joe cracked up, and Becca laughed a little too. "That's good to hear. Are you even dating?" "Ha, he wishes!" Nick looked at Joe. "What?" "Shut the hell up!!" Becca laughed again and looked to each brother in turn. "You do realize you're going to have to go to our school, right?"

They all gaped at her. "...What?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want to stay alive, and if you want to make sure Luna's okay too, you're going to have to be near one another. Duh!" She winked at Luna, who was still a little shocked that she didn't think of that. "You're welcome," she whispered. Nick was about to protest, but Joe stopped him and grinned. "Look at the bright side!" He glared at him. "WHAT bright side?" His grin got bigger. "You get to see Luna in a hot Japanese uniform." Becca giggled and Nick turned red. Luna sighed. "I'm going to ignore that." "SHUT UP JOE!!" "Like you weren't thinking it! Everyone knows how cool the girls' uniforms are here!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" After watching a long argument, Becca said she had to leave and tell the principal the Jonas Brothers were attending.

"Becca, no offense, but I don't think you'll be able pull this one off." She smiled and patted her head in a way that said "you're too naïve to understand". "I'll work my magic." And with that, she walked out the door. Sure enough, thirty-five minutes later she called to say they were in and that she was bringing their schedules. "What about their uniforms?" Luna asked as Becca handed the schedules to her later that night. "They don't have to wear them. One of the perks of being stars, I guess. Who knew the headmistress was a fan?" She said innocently. **[a/n again: okay, so maybe they all wouldn't go to high school. We'll pretend there's a college or something nearby! See, there's a solution for everything.] **She laughed. "Aren't they lucky? Thanks, Becca. See you tomorrow!" Before she left, she motioned for Luna to lean forward. "I did you a little favor with the schedules," she whispered in her ear. "You'll find out soon enough!" She giggled and left. She sighed and handed them their schedules. She was about to hand Nick his, but then she did a double-take. "What?" He asked cautiously. She shook her head. _BECCA. _She handed him his schedule. "You have all the same classes as me." Joe grinned. "Looks like you got your wish, lil' bro!" Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Wish?" He looked at Joe in confusion. "What wish? What are you TALKING about?" He scoffed. "Oh please. We all know you-" He sighed. "Joe, GIVE IT A REST!" Luna sighed too. "Joe?" "Yeah?" "Shut up."

The next morning, she did her hair the way she used to, except the ends still curled in little waves, and she wore a red-and-black-striped ribbon. It was then, looking in the mirror, that she realized how short the schools' skirts were. That explained how much of a guy magnet it was. It's probably because the school board was mostly made up of old guys.. She shivered and went downstairs to wait for Nick and Joe. Kevin had already left. He said he had wanted to beat the fangirls there. Finally they were ready, and Joe whistled as they came down the stairs. "What?" He turned to Nick and patted him on the shoulder. "You're one lucky guy, lil' bro." She rolled her eyes and they left. Once Joe eyed her guitar, he started asking questions about the band she was in, which got Nick interested too. The whole way there, they were getting stares from everyone, and when they got to school, it was a total madhouse. Their lockers were miraculously next to each other, hers in the middle. While they were getting their books, several girls asked her a bunch of questions, like if she was friends with them. And a lot asked if they were more than friends. She didn't answer, but she laughed at her ex's jealous face. Apparently he had dumped Jennifer, which made her even more happy. Through all the periods, her and Nick were somehow seated next to each other (she suspected these "coincidences" were all Becca's doing, the crazy Brit), and naturally people asked even more questions. Of course, them not answering just made them think they really were dating, and so the vicious cycle continued. Nick grinned as they walked home. "Wow, and I thought America was crazy." She laughed. "You don't know the half of it!" After a couple weeks or so, things naturally settled down. But Luna could tell, just by the now almost non-existant wind, that things were going to change. No wind was strange for this time of year, and it made her feel uneasy. Call it ESP, sixth sense, whatever, she knew something was coming.

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

Luna sighed and tapped her pencil. Third period had always been boring, but at least that one time, Naruto had shaken things up. Now there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She felt something hit her foot. She looked down to see a piece of paper, so she picked it up. Luckily Mr. Roboto was as oblivious as usual, sorting through papers and grading. _You bored too? _She grabbed her pencil. _What do you think? Nick, you suck at passing notes, you know that?_ She waited until the teacher bent to pick something up, then threw it hard at Nick's head. No one else noticed, they were all doing homework or reading. _Nerds, _she thought. Nick mouthed "Ow!" while rubbing his head, and she laughed as quietly as possible. Five seconds later, it hit her head. _What was that for? And I don't suck! (that bad) _She grinned and wrote back. _That's the CREATIVE way to do it! Haha_ She threw it onto his desk this time. _Oh, you're hilarious. (and yes, that was sarcasm)_ She threw it back.

_You know I'm funny!_

_Are not_

_Are too_

_Not _

_Too!_

_NOT!_

_I AM TOO! (wow, I can get pretty loud, even on paper)_

_Fine, you win!_

_You're not very competitive today. Somebody's GRUMPY._

_Would you be competitive and happy if Joe made you slip on a banana peel this morning?_

_Oh, I remember that! That was funny, you fell for it so easily._

_Was not! I landed HARD! It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.._

_And then it's hilarious!_

_..._

_just kiddin! Geez. _

_I know, I just wanted to see what you'd do. it's a scientific EXPERIMENT! _

_o..kay then._

_I think it's that Japanese cereal I had this morning. Ya'll have a lot more sugar in it than we do. Completely threw off my sugar intake plan thing._

_Then don't eat it._

_But it's GOOD!_

_Then eat it!_

_But it has weird effects!_

_Ahh, how confusing! My head hurts! _

_Mine too! (stupid banana peel)_

_Aww, poor you._

_I know! Hey, isn't your b-day comin up?  
_

_Yeah, this December's my sweet six-a-teen! ONLY TWO MONTHS AWAY! Actually, less than that since it's October 21_st_. _

"_six-a-teen"?_

_That's the CREATIVE way to spell it!_

_When did u get creative??_

_Shut up._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes!_

_....NO! I WANT CEREAL! AND DR. PEPPER TOO! RI-I-I-I-COLA!!_

_..... what the crap, Nick?_

_I honestly have no idea.. creepy._

_Ricola's not even that GOOD. Haha, you really shouldn't eat that cereal._

_Don't start THAT argument up again!_

Then the bell rang, and she laughed. "Wow, that was random." He laughed too. "I know, but it passed the time." "True." They were walking with Becca across the courtyard when they saw a man in a black coat with red clouds, and Luna gasped. "Luna, what is it?" Becca's accent was heavy again. Her guess was that Becca knew something was wrong, just didn't know what. "That man...he's Akatsuki!" "Wait, the people after Naruto?" Asked Nick. She nodded, and looked at Becca. "We need to get everyone out of here. Now!" The man turned as if he had heard her. "I wouldn't do that, Luna." She gasped again, and a crowd started to form. He walked towards them, then stopped a few feet away. "You must be a Jonas Brother, eh? The youngest, if I'm not mistaken.." Nick moved closer to Luna, and Becca got her cell phone ready to call the police. Luna shook her head at her, and Becca put it back in her pocket fearfully. He looked back at Luna and tisked. "Don't you realize how many innocent people will get hurt because of you? Hmm?" He lifted his hood to show a face like a shark's, and she gasped. "You're Kisame!" He cocked his head. "You're friends with the Kyuubi brat?" He grinned evilly. "I wonder, if I took the Kyuubi, what would you do?" Her necklace started to glow a little, and his grin got bigger. "Did I strike a nerve?" Nick and Becca were glancing between the two nervously, and the crowd was murmuring to one another. "Or...maybe I should kill your two friends here..." Her necklace glowed and pulsed, tears of frustation forming behind her eyes. He laughed evilly. "You know what? I think I'll just kill you now and get it over with." Nick moved even closer to her. "Over my dead body." Her eyes widened a little. _No one's been that protective of me since Will died. Nick, don't do it! .._

Time passed slowly to Nick. The shark man's grin got even bigger, and he pulled out a huge sword. "That can be arranged." The crowd started screaming, and the man raised his sword. He closed his eyes, ready for a world of pain. He always heard people say closing your eyes makes it hurt less, so maybe it did. He heard the swish of the sword, but he was shoved almost ten feet away onto the ground, and he heard it connect with someone, screams erupting from the crowd. Becca screamed the loudest. "NO!" His eyes widened once he had opened them. Luna was standing there with blood all over her and on the pavement. _Please, tell me she didn't.._ Even fish-face looked shocked, and he cruelly pulled out his sword from her stomach. She groaned and grabbed her stomach as she fell to her knees. Kisame looked from the crying Becca to him and back. "You better make sure she lives. I'm not the only one after her.." He said darkly. He did hand signals and disappeared, and the crowd was still in shock.

Nick ran over to Luna and propped her up. He heard that helped the bleeding stop. Or was it keep the body level and even? Oh well, propping her up felt better. She was already breathing shallowly, and Becca ran over as well. "Luna, what were you thinking?" She shook her head stiffly. "Don't..know..I-" She coughed a little, and luckily no blood came up. "Becca, prop her up like this." She nodded tearfully, and he handed her over. He grabbed her blazer and balled it up, then pressed it on her stomach. She took in a breath sharply, but he knew that would stop the bleeding a little. He had never been so thankful for Sakura's medical lectures.

Joe popped out of the crowd. "What happened? I heard people screaming, and-" He saw Luna and gasped, then turned to the crowd. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Well, since Joe Jonas told them to, of course they snapped out of it, and did it faster than normal. Being known nation-wide had its benefits. He crouched down next to them and held the blazer on her stomach, and Becca balled hers up, too. "Nick, what the hell happened?" He looked from his brother to Luna, who was starting to look paler and more tired with every passing second, her breathing more and more strained. "An Akatsuki came." Joe's eyes widened. "Here?!" He nodded, not bothering with sarcasm. "Long story short, he got her." Maybe later he would tell Joe why she got hit, but first Luna had to be okay. She had to be. Joe shook his head, dumbfounded. "Man, if they're willing to come HERE, in broad daylight.." "Don't say it." Becca nodded. "Let's worry about that AFTER Luna's okay." Almost three minutes later, an ambulance pulled up, and they looked at one another. "Only one of us can go.." Becca said. Joe sighed and got up. "Nick, you go. Becca and I will call the others and borrow a car." Nick nodded as the paramedics loaded Luna up and he jumped in. Becca pouted. "Why does he get to go?" Joe sighed. "Does it really matter? Come on, start dialing.."

Nick sat in the back with her, and he could tell she was fading fast. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and she was paler than he thought possible, except for one of those extreme emos. It was amazing how different she looked than earlier, when she was her usual happy self. Now her once bright brown eyes were listless, and she looked small and fragile under the blanket they had put on her. She looked up at him. "Is it cold in here?" She was basically begging him to say yes, to tell her she wasn't dying, so he shivered and nodded. That seemed to satisfy her, and she closed her eyes a little. _Not good. If she closes her eyes, doesn't her brain shut off or something? _He snapped his fingers. "C'mon, stay with me, okay?" She opened her eyes again and frowned. "But..I'm so sleepy. Can't I just-" "No!" She sighed. She was connected to a machine that stabilized her breathing a little, but that wasn't enough to help her. She coughed, and this time, blood landed on her hand. She didn't notice and closed her eyes again. _Crap, there's no way I'll keep her awake at this rate._ He snapped his fingers again. No reaction. At least she was still breathing. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Luna, keep your eyes open, okay?" She reluctantly opened them, and she sighed again. "You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" He grinned. "Not until you're okay. Once we get there, you can sleep all you want, alright?" She nodded faintly, and he squeezed her hand again. "I wasn't asleep!" "You were considering it." She ignored him and closed her eyes again. He squeezed her hand harder. "Don't give up yet. Stay awake.." She opened her eyes again and squeezed back, a tear sliding down her face. She smiled a little. "This hurts like hell. You owe me one." He laughed and grabbed the machine as they went over another bump. She coughed again, and even more blood came up. She looked scared, and she squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" She whispered.

Before he could answer, they pulled up and the drivers ran out and opened the doors. They pulled her out, Nick following behind. Every few seconds, she glanced backwards at him, and she looked more scared each time. He finally caught up with them and was at the side of the stretcher-on-wheels. They passed numerous Japanese signs, and when they got to one especially grim-looking sign, of course they turned to go down that hallway. Once they got to one of the many white doors, the paramedics stopped him, and Luna looked at him fearfully as they said a bunch of hurried Japanese. "They said, 'You can't enter. Doctors only at this time.'" Her voice cracked. "Go." He hesitated, then left with the doctor. He sighed tiredly. "Please tell me you speak English." The doctor chuckled. "Yes, I do. Would you mind telling me what happened? The nurses are looking her over." "This man stabbed her in the stomach with a big sword." The doctor looked like he couldn't believe it, but nodded. A nurse came over and whispered in his ear. "Oh. Give her anesthesia and prepare her for operation." The nurse nodded grimly and jogged back into the room. He sighed. "Apparently, her left lung has collapsed and she has a couple cracked ribs, at the least. That's all we can identify, there's too much blood right now. Her injuries are..pretty serious. She has a 45% chance of living, at best." Nick rubbed his neck. This sucked, majorly. The doctor gestured toward a couple waiting benches. "You can wait there."

He handed him a clipboard. "I need you to fill these out while you're waiting. I assume you know her pretty well?" "I guess you could say that." He nodded, then went into her room. Nick tried to peek into the room, and he saw them giving her a shot with a big needle. He had never seen her so scared before. _She must feel alone, not to mention scared as hell.._ He couldn't look anymore, so he sighed and sat down on one of the benches to fill out the papers. Twenty minutes later, Joe, Becca, and the others came running over. Naruto was first to reach him. He eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do, Jonas?" Becca hit him on the shoulder. "It's not his fault!" He shook his head. "Thanks Becca, but it is my fault. He tried to kill me, and Luna pushed me out of the way. She got hit instead, and I'm the reason she's in that hospital room right now." His voice cracked toward the end, and Joe exchanged a look with Kevin. Sakura sighed. "What did the doctor say?" "He said that at the least, she had some cracked ribs and her lung collapsed. There's a lot of blood, so they can't really see anything. She only has a 45% chance.."

Becca's eyes started to water, and she said she had to go to the bathroom. Sakura's voice cracked when she said she had to go and call Temari, and the rest hung around. Naruto sat across from Nick, trying to stare him down. "So, other than you, whose fault was it?" Sasuke was about to hit him, but Nick answered before Sasuke had the chance. "She said his name was Kisame, but I call him fish guy." That stopped Sasuke in his tracks, and Naruto's eyes widened. "AKATSUKI? HERE?!" Sasuke looked slightly alarmed as well. He shook his head. "This doesn't look promising. What if they're in leagues with Orochimaru?" Naruto rubbed his head. "All we can do right now is wait."

And so they did. For almost five hours, until the doctor came out. Everyone rose up, and the doctor looked at Nick. "She..her heart just stopped, there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry.." That did it. Joe and Kevin just stood there, trying to process that she was gone. They had already thought of her as the "long lost Jonas sister", and they couldn't think it possible that she could die, just like that. Sakura, Becca, and even Sasuke said they needed to use the bathroom. Sakura said she had to call Temari, so she would be in there a while trying to calm her down. Naruto started yelling that the doctor was lying, and Joe started crying. Crying! Nick just stood there for a minute. Her frightened face kept playing over and over in his mind, and he finally sat back down. _She died..Because of me, she died all alone and scared in a hospital, surrounded by squints. How fair is that? _Pretty soon Joe wasn't the only one crying. Finally the doctor cleared his throat, and he jerked his head up. "Would you like to say your goodbyes now?" Everyone was back now, and they nodded. Nick, Becca, Joe, and Sakura were first to go, since three of them had witnessed it and Sakura was one of her best friends. The doctor had told them that the police wanted to talk with them afterwards, "considering the circumstances."

When he saw her, tears formed in his eyes again. She looked like she was sleeping, except extremely pale, and she wasn't breathing. She was in a hospital gown, and still had a hospital bracelet around her thin wrist with all her others. Luckily they had cleaned her up a little, and her guitar pick necklace was reflecting a little light off the sun and hospital lights. In a corner, they could see her heart monitor, with nothing but a straight line on it. He sighed, and could tell Joe was trying to take it all in, too. They had talked to Frankie through a webcam every once in a while, and both had told him about her. He had wanted to meet her so badly, and now they would have to think something up to tell him. More importantly, the thought of not being able to see her alive, to never be able to talk to her again, wasn't too promising for either of them. Nick found it hard to imagine her not there with him anymore. Joe started crying again, as did the girls. _She gave up._

Luna woke up in a mist, and she heard people crying. She opened her eyes to see her brother waiting for her. "WILL?!" She ran and hugged him, and he laughed. Then she remembered the crying and looked up at him. "You really can watch people? This...is heaven?" She looked around. "It looks empty." Will laughed again. "Good to see you too, sis. This is one of many areas. It's kind of like a private screening room. Each member has one to look at their loved ones. I've been watching you, your dreams, your friends, everything." "You sound so smart saying that. It's so unlike you!" She said with a smirk. She blushed a little. "Wait..ALL my dreams?" He smirked. "ALL of them. Including your Nick visions." She gasped. "Those are VISIONS?! Freaking awesome!" Then she remembered she was in heaven. "Shit, I don't get to live them out now, do I?"

Will turned towards where the crying was coming from and cocked his head. "You know, I always thought the Jonas Brothers were bogus, especially Nick, but he's alright. He seems kind of cool, and he blushes a lot! Never would've guessed it, really. He's an actual human being, it's really shocking. Take a look." He gestured towards what looked like a screen or something. She could see Nick, Joe, Becca, and Sakura standing over her in her bed, and man did she look pale. The only colorful things on her were her bracelets (the hospital bracelet was pink, she noticed) and necklace, along with the Heart tucked under the gown. Sakura sniffed a little. "I..I just can't believe it." She looked tearfully at the doctor. "She was going to turn sixteen in a couple months, December seventh." The doctor excused himself and left, and she could see him wipe his eyes as he went down the hall. Then she looked back at Nick. "He's..crying," she said, and her voice cracked. Will noticed this and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It's alright, it's alright. You know what? I bet if you tried hard enough, you could go back." She looked up at him. "Really?" He smiled. "Luna, you SAVED him. You knew you would probably die, but you saved him anyway. Really idiotic of you, but nonetheless important. That doesn't go unnoticed. Really pleased the Man, which was pretty cool, 'cus I got to brag about you being my sister for the past five hours. It's alright, I can take care of things here." She felt her hand tingle, and she gasped. "I can feel things my human body can!" "You're halfway there." She saw herself fade, and she came over for one last hug. "Tell Nick I said hi. And tell Becca...tell her I miss her. And Luna?" "Yeah, bro?" She was trying to memorize what he smelled like. She knew it was weird, but she missed it. "...Happy Birthday. I'm just sorry I won't be celebrating on Earth with you.." She smiled and nodded, hugging him extra tight as she faded completely..

Nick didn't care who noticed, he went over to her body and touched her hand one last time. _It's so cold.._ He held it for a second, and he could have sworn he felt it move. _Impossible, she's gone. You have to get it in your head, no matter how much you don't like it._ But then he felt her squeeze his hand tightly, and he blinked in shock. Joe and Sakura gasped, and Becca almost fainted. Luna opened her eyes, and the heart monitor started beeping and going crazy. She looked right at him and smiled a little. "Will says hi." He heard Sakura laugh, and Becca cry a little. "Becca?" "Yeah, Loon?" "...He said he really missed you." She did that thing girls do where they cry and laugh at the same time, and Nick just stared at her. "You died! ...Didn't you?" He asked uncertainly. _Were we being, like, Punked or something??_ She grinned, and the monitor stabilized. "If you want, I can go back." "No!" He answered real quickly, and she laughed a little. She grabbed her stomach. "Ow, don't make me laugh!" He laughed and squeezed her hand. The heart monitor went up again, and Joe crept behind him. "AWWW!" They both looked at him. "SHUT UP JOE!" He laughed, and her monitor went a little higher as she got annoyed. "Yep, Luna's back." Sakura came over and hugged her, and they heard a thunk. "She's..alive?" The doctor was in complete shock, and the thunk was caused by his clipboard falling to the ground. Nick laughed and looked at her. She grinned at the doctor, now holding onto the door handle for support. "Sorry doc, I'm going to be here a while."

After the doctor explained that her injuries were still pretty serious and she would be here for three weeks, a month, maybe longer, he told everyone to head home and get some rest. Becca insisted she stay here, but Luna made her go. She clutched her stomach. "Man, this hurts so bad." _Oh well, _she thought. _It was worth it to see Nick stop crying. Everyone else, too._ The doctor had said tomorrow they would run some tests to see what else was wrong with her, and the rest of the day had been spent finishing up her surgery. She sighed and squeezed the painkiller button again. While waiting for it to kick in, she thought back to her Nick dreams, or visions, rather. _Will was just messing with me. I know he was, because they've already made the music video for "Burnin' Up", and unfortunate as it is I wasn't in it. So, there goes that theory. I wonder if he knows what I'm thinking right now...Now I remember what he smelled like! Mangoes, __strangely enough..Don't know how THAT happened..Lollipop.. _Right about then, the painkillers kicked in, which explained that last little mental blurt-out, and she let sleep take her.

The next day, she woke up to see the sun just starting to rise, and she smiled. "Haven't seen one like that in a long time." She tried to sit up, but she was still too tired. She tried again, and she almost made it to a sitting position, but then the bratty blonde nurse came in and told her she had to rest until her tests at ten that morning. She sighed, and stuck out her tongue at her back. She crossed her arms, careful not to tangle up the IV. "Huh. I wonder if all American girls are like that." "Not really, most are pretty tolerable." She grinned as Nick, Sakura, Becca, and Naruto walked in. "Hey, guys. Where's everyone else?" Sakura hugged her and grinned as the monitor went up a little. "Sasuke went with Kevin to get Temari and the others. Joe went somewhere, but he wouldn't tell us where. Naruto would have gone with Sasuke, but he's too JEALOUS to leave!" He crossed his arms. "I am NOT jealous! I just want to make sure Jonas doesn't do anything." "Exactly!" Nick looked at him in a way that said _What did I ever do to you? _"What's your problem with me?" Naruto scoffed as if it was obvious. "I don't trust celebrities. Besides, you're the one who got her here in the first place, being a total-" Sakura grabbed him and put him in a headlock, and Luna laughed. She grinned at Nick. "Don't worry about it, Naruto's a...well, he's an idiot. You'll get used to it if you haven't already." Naruto tried to make a comment, but he was turning blue and started trying to make Sakura let go instead. Finally Sakura dropped him, and he gasped for air until he was normal again. "God, Sakura! What was that for?!" She looked at him. "For being a jealous idiot!" "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Luna rubbed her head, and the monitor told them she was seriously annoyed. "Guys, this is a hospital!" "She's right." "You WOULD agree with her, Jonas!" "Because she's right." Naruto snorted. "I'm going to get a soda out of that machine we passed." Luna exchanged a grin with Sakura, and the stupid monitor went back down. "Looks like Shion's rubbed off on him, huh? I half expected him to twitch his way out of here like she does." She smirked and nodded. "Sure seems that way. He does that a lot now. Snort, I mean. So, when do you have to have these tests done?" She looked over at the clock. "Around ten, so about two or three hours. Why?" Sakura smiled that smile of hers. "Oh, no reason. Me and Naruto have to..uh..go for groceries!" Luna sighed. "If you say so. Just take your own money, alright? I already showed you how to convert it." Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "You really expect them to know Konoha money?" Nick grinned. "She's got a point. If they don't take it, just borrow Joe's." "How much?" He grinned even bigger. "Oh, as much as you need. This is my way of payback!" "Uh, don't you guys get paid a lot anyway?" "Oh well. I'll get him back later anyways." She shrugged and ran off to find Naruto. Soon they heard yelling, and Luna grinned at him. "Sounds like he didn't know it took Earth money." He laughed. "Yeah. Hey, you want something to eat?" She made a face. "I try not to eat hospital food. It's disgusting!" He rolled his eyes. "I meant REAL food." She grinned. "Now you're talking! Anything's fine with me." "Alright, I'll be back." "Bye." After he left, she laid back down, exhausted. "God, just sitting up takes tons of energy. This sucks."

After almost an hour, Nick came back with some Wacdonald's. He looked at the name on the sack and grinned. "You do know that that's a McDonald's rip-off, right?" She shrugged. "McDonald's meat is from Japan anyways." "True." She bit a fry and sighed happily. The monitor went back to its normal little tune. "I can hear the heavenly chorus. They tried to get me to eat last night, and the blonde had to stay in here to make sure I actually ate it instead of spitting it in the trash when I thought no one was looking again. I swear, hospital food makes people even sicker!" He laughed and took a fry. "I know. Once, I had to stay a couple days in the hospital, and I had to eat the hospital food, nothing else. It was awful! Joe liked it though." She grinned. "Shocker." "I know, he's like a goat!" "Except without the little mini-beard." "You mean a goatee?" "Yeah, that!" "And he doesn't drink."

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Goats DRINK?" He laughed. "Once, we were in Tennessee, and there was a Silky O'Sullivan's there. When we passed, we saw a couple goats there and went to see why there were goats outside a bar. Turns out they were the owner's, and we saw this idiot give one of them beer. The goat liked it, and he actually got it drunk! It was stumbling around and everything. It even made that little noise they make, and it came out weird and slurry, like a real drunk!" She laughed. "Wow, America's crazy! Wish I could go there. Wait, why were you in Tennessee on St. Pattie's?" She grinned teasingly. "Was MILEY there?" He rolled his eyes. "Miley had nothing to do with it. We always wanted to go to Tennessee, so we did." "If you say so." "I'm going to ignore that." "Fine, you do that."

She grabbed another fry and chewed it thoughtfully. "Have you ever seen the ocean?" "Yeah, loads of times." "...What's it like?" "Huh? You've never seen one?" She shook her head. "Nope. I mean, I know we're surrounded by ocean in Japan, but I've never been outside of Tokyo. Well, other than Konoha, and my old town. I don't remember seeing one there, either. But i could always smell it.." She sighed and looked outside the window. "I bet it's beautiful." She looked back at him, and he was looking at her kind of weird. It was one of those looks that look so familiar, she just couldn't place it. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing. But yeah, it's pretty cool. As long as you don't run into any sharks." He told her about the ocean for a while, and then the blonde nurse came back in. She took one look inside the room, saw Nick, and walked straight over to Luna's other side, by the IV and monitors. She blushed and bent down to whisper to her. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to the crazy American.

"You know him?!" She sighed. "No, he's a total stranger visiting me for no particular reason." Her heart monitor was already starting to tell the blonde she was annoyed. "No need to be snippy. Do you think...you could get an autograph for me?" She sighed again. "You'd have to ask HIM. I'm not his manager." "Aw, you're no help! You seem to know him...personally. So I thought you could get one for me." She gave the blonde a look. "It's not like that." She sighed and pouted, trying miserably to win Luna over. "Fine, I'll try!" She giggled and glanced at him before giving her another painkiller shot. She silently cursed the monitor as it told everyone the needle scared the crap out of her, and she looked down to think about something else while she took her sweet time getting the medicine in.

Once she was done, she giggled again at Nick and walked out. Nick gave her a look. "O..kay. What was that about? You didn't look like you enjoyed THAT conversation." She sighed again, already getting a little drowsy. "She wants your autograph." He grinned. "What, are you jealous?" She rolled her eyes, and the heart monitor kicked up a little. He grinned again. "Liar. The monitor gave you away," he said teasingly. "It did that because I'm annoyed. ...One of the effects of the painkillers." "Whatever you say." "You're pushing it." His face turned serious, and her smile faded. "Were you scared of the needle?" "Huh?" "Simple question. It sure looked like it." She took another fry and chewed it to stall. "Well, maybe just a little. I don't exactly do hospitals." Nick sighed. "I'm sorry.." She gave him a weird look. "For what?" "It's my fault you're in here, it's my fault you died...I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She slowly sat up again. "Nick, it's not your fault. I pushed you out of the way, remember? How could you think that?" "I was stupid enough to say something to provoke it." "Provoke it? He would have killed us anyway!" He sighed again. "You have no idea how awful I felt yesterday. After you pushed me, and I opened my eyes, I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was only thing I was thinking; 'Not her, please don't tell me she just did that..' Why would you do it? I couldn't figure it out.." She was silent for a minute, and he continued. "I could tell you were dying, and when I saw how scared you were in here, surrounded by doctors and nurses, I felt the worst I had in a long time." He took a deep breath, and she could tell he was trying not to let his voice crack.

"And when you died..I knew it was my fault you had died scared in a hospital, surrounded by squints, at fifteen." He sighed again. "I didn't know what to do. You were dying right in front of me, and then five awful hours later you were dead. Gone. It was my fault, you know it was." She couldn't listen to it anymore. She heard the heart monitor skyrocket as she leaned over and hugged him. "I'M sorry," she whispered into his shoulder. "I was scared for you, it was like an impulse." He seemed a little surprised, but hugged her back as she felt a few tears roll down her face. "I didn't want to watch someone else die right in front of me, I didn't want to feel useless again. I'm sorry, I.." She was cut off by crying a little harder, and he rubbed her back to calm her down. After a little while, the heart monitor was back to normal, and she sniffled a little. She leaned back into the hospital bed, and she realized he was crying a little too. "Sorry," she said again. He shook his head. "It's alright, I didn't know you thought all that." "Well, I did." She yawned and rubbed her eye with her fist. He laughed. "Wow, you just reminded me of Frankie. You must really be tired." She laughed too. "Have you talked to him lately?" "Two nights ago. He thinks we're on a bonus tour that no one else knows about, so the CIA can see us. They're 'big fans'." "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Joe came up with that." He laughed. "How could you tell?" She yawned again. "I still need that autograph. If I don't get it, she'll probably kill me while I'm sleeping." He laughed again. "Fine, but only if you go to sleep. You look exhausted." "Well, it's not normal to get stabbed, die, come back to life, get real upset, and get tons of painkillers in under forty-eight hours." "True." She yawned one last time. "You want to know what heaven looks like?" "Later." She nodded and closed her eyes.

Right after she had fallen asleep, of course everyone else came in, noisy as ever. He shushed them and pointed to her, and everyone immediately shut up. Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank God. She needs the rest." Naruto nodded. "She's right. If you guys think she looks bad now, you should have seen her earlier.." Temari sat by her, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe we almost lost her." Shion nodded. " For a minute, we did. And it was my fault." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on! We already told Nick it wasn't his fault, don't YOU start it up." Naruto sighed. "Even though it WAS his fault.." Sakura hit him upside the head, making a loud thwack echo throughout the room. He whimpered and rubbed his head. "OW, Sakuraaaa! That HURT!" Temari gave him a glare. "Suck it up! Shut up, you might wake her." Shika grinned. "Oh, Naruto just got TOLD. By MY girlfriend," he added proudly, and Temari smiled. Nick looked at Joe. "Well, you're quiet for once."

Joe looked at Luna. "It's like Temari said. It's just hard to believe she was actually gone for a while. What if she hadn't come back? What would we have done then?" Everyone was silent as they thought about how scary that would be. Nick was first to speak. "Hey Joe, where did you go, anyway?" He grinned. "I was getting something." "Okay...what did you get?" "Somethingggg.." He sighed. "This isn't going very far." It was then that the blonde nurse came in, but when she saw all three Jonases in the room, she giggled and ran back out. Nick sighed. "Joe, Kev, we need to give her an autograph." "Why?" "So she won't give Luna an 'accidental' overdose."

They found a napkin that was lying around and wrote a quick note with their signatures, then left it by the many monitors. Sure enough, she came back in and focused on giving Luna yet another shot so she wouldn't burst into nervous giggling. They could see her blushing from there as she saw the napkin and took it with her. She threw a giddy look at them, then left to brag to the other young interns about her chance encounter. Nick sighed, and Joe grinned. "It never gets old." Kevin laughed a little, and the doctor's nerdy assistant came in. "Oh, she's asleep?" They all nodded, and he glanced at a clock. "She needs to have tests done in thirty minutes, so we need her to wake up. She needs to be full and have a very full bladder for a couple of the tests." Joe made a face. "O...kay then. We'll wake her up." He nodded and darted out of the room. Nick sighed. "Guess we should wake her up now."

Luna was hearing an awesome song, and she wondered if she had made it up unconsciously. She had to be dreaming, otherwise the Jonases would not be singing it. It was catchy, and if she had come up with it, she would have called it "Lovebug". It was sweet, and even she couldn't resist it. All of a sudden, she felt someone tap her arm, then shake it a little. The stupid monitor jumped as she felt the heat sensation, and she opened her eyes. _I hate that thing!_ Once her eyes focused, she saw everyone there, and Nick was the one shaking her arm. She rubbed her eyes. "What'd you wake me up for? I JUST fell asleep!" Temari smiled. "Good to have you back!" She smiled back. "Thanks." Joe made a weird face. "The doctor's personal nerd said we had to wake you up for your tests. You have to be full and have a.. extremely full bladder." "A what? This sucks. They won't even let me go once I get a full bladder, either!" "I know! Haha, sucks to be you." "Shut up Joe." Joe laughed. "Hey Joe, didn't you and Nick tell Frankie about her a couple weeks ago?" They nodded, and he grinned at her. "He wants to meet you now. Like, badly. It's funny. Whenever we talk to him now, he's like, 'Where's Moon Girl? Is she pretty? When do I get to meet her, guys?' It's cute. He calls you moon girl because your name's Luna, " He added. She grinned. "Can't wait." The nurse walked in giggling, and Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh God, here we go." She smiled. "Come on, I'll help you into the wheelchair. The testing area is a couple halls away." She sighed and scooted up. She flinched and grabbed her stomach and ribs, and luckily this didn't go unnoticed by the intern.

Nick watched them do their litle manuever, and he felt his heart sink. The nurse was literally able to lift her into the chair, she had lost so much blood she was weightless. He watched her face strain, and the nurse started to wheel her down. Blondie looked at them and smiled again. "You guys can wait here. It shouldn't take too long." Luna sighed tiredly. "Let's get this torture over with." She chuckled as she wheeled her out, and Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke. "Did you see how easy it was for that nurse to lift her? I mean, I seriously doubt she has superstrength." Sasuke nodded. "She must have lost a lot of blood. Hope it's not too serious." Nick nodded and turned to Joe. "Seriously Joe, what did you get?" "Have you been trying to figure that out this whole time?" "..Maybe." Joe laughed and held out a bundle of envelopes. "You...got her mail for her?" Joe sighed. "No, idiot! They're plane tickets. To the grand old U.S.A!" Sakura gasped. "You mean, all those tickets..." "Are for me, Nick, Kevin, Luna, Becca, you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shion." She looked at Temari, who was grinning. "We decided to watch things while you all were gone." Shikamaru nodded, and Sakura squealed with Becca and Shion. Once they had calmed down, she laughed a little. "I'm so excited! Mainly for Luna, though! She told me all about America, and she took great pleasure in telling me she wasn't the only one who liked the Yankees." Nick laughed and gave Joe a high-five. "Great thinking, bro." Joe grinned. "Luna told you I was a genius, but NO, no one believed her did they?" "Nope. I still don't." Joe waved it off. "You know it's true." Almost an hour later, she was wheeled back in, and the nurse was with the doctor this time. They were talking quietly in a corner, and Joe motioned for Nick to help him lift her out. Nick was scared at how light she was. She must have noticed, because she nodded in a way that said, "I'm scared for me too." Once they had gotten her back into the bed, Joe sat down by her bed again. "So, what's wrong with you?" Her face looked ashen, and as she answered, she trembled a little. "I don't know, they wouldn't tell me anything, but they didn't look to happy.." The doctor walked over, and they stood up. He motioned for Nick and Becca to follow him into the hall. He looked confusedly at the doctor. "Why us? Why not everyone else too?" The doctor looked at him in a way that said "Amateur." "Well, we usually talk to those closest to patients, and since she's her best friend, and you're her boyfriend.." Becca giggled, and he shook his head quickly. "I'm not her boyfriend." The doctor smiled. "Sure, okay. Anyway, her test came back and identified that the problem was mainly with her ribs. When the sword entered, it cracked her ribs and they punctured her lung, making it collapse. It also made her lose a lot of blood, and we identified a lot of damaged tissue, along with some deep marks on her bones. It was strange, coming from a sword. The sword must have been very powerful, and for some strange reason, there were traces of seawater where the sword entered her body and on all the wounds. Luckily, there was nothing too serious other than that, but she needs to stay for a little bit longer. We need to give her some more blood through the IV, so her cells can come back and keep her from getting a disease and such. Otherwise, it'll be easy for a virus or worse to enter her system. We'll take it from there and decide wether or not she needs more treatment." Becca nodded slowly. "So...how long will she have to stay?" The doctor shrugged. "It could take anywhere from three days to a week, or more. It depends on how well her body can recuperate." They nodded, and he walked into another room down the hall. Becca giggled again. "What?" She grinned. "He thinks you're her boyfriend." She tapped her chin dramatically. "Hmmm. I wonder why.." He shook his head. "You really are crazy."

Luna was talking with everyone else when Becca came in giggling and Nick avoided her eye. "O..kay. Anyways, what's wrong with me?" He repeated to her what the doctor had said, and she sighed miserably. "I have to stay here for a week? This bites." Joe laughed. "Trust me, you'll feel a lot better when you leave." He exchanged a knowing grin with Kevin and Nick, and she eyed them suspiciously. "What are you three up to?" "Nothing," Joe said innocently. "Uh..huh. Okay, if you say so." The rest of the day, they all came in and out, and when visiting hours were over, she went over the song in her head. She got a pen and napkin, and wrote it down so she wouldn't forget it. She sighed. "It sure is lonely in here." She looked out at the full moon and smiled. "I always feel better when I see the moon.." She yawned and laid down again, and soon she was asleep.


End file.
